Broken Body and Mind
by Dust-Redeemer
Summary: Follow my OC Character Mako into the world of Remnant. An eighteen year old who lives in the quiet town of Atlas. Little does he know that he will partake in something far greater than himself. M for Violence, Language and Adult Themes (Lemon in CH12, 18, & 27 ) New Short Story Prequel, "The Spirit" will be added to this Story, it follows my other OC Devin Cross.
1. Late Start

Were we born to fight and die?

Sacrificed for one huge lie?

Are we heroes keeping peace?

Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy

So someone else can claim a victory?

Now it's time to say goodbye,

To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth,

How the time seemed to fly,

From our carefree lives, and the solitude and peace we always knew.

**Name: Mako Scatterfall **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'11''**

**Personality: Quiet, Reserved, Yet Open When Needed**

**Equipment: A Katana called Flint, because it doubles as a fire blade, in other words a sword infused with fire when you need it, and abnormally tough alloy when you don't. However unlike other weapons in the RWBY Universe, it does not double as a gun. Instead he has a revolver that holds six rounds.**

**Semblance: Fire (This will be explained later, relates to the sword)**

**Appearance: Black Hair, Sleek Body Armor (Kind of like Jaune's), tinted Black with Red Stripes and various insignias. Beyond that is up to the reader. I won't force a character design upon you all. **

*****Note this takes place after Volume 1*****

**Ch 1: Late Start**

"Someone do something! The Grimm are in the town, please someone us." The cry for help carries through the sound of carnage and ferocity that is taking place.

Someone had to do something, _I had to do something_. I exit the door of my apartment in City of Atlas and look outside to see the violent attack that was taking place. _Why where the Grimm attacking the City? _I grab my sword, Flint, and jump down the staircase leading to the streets below. There were beowolves and ursi attacking people in the streets, men, women, and children alike. "Time to get to work" is mutter to myself as sprint towards the closest Grimm, in this case a beowolf. Lunging towards it in a sweeping motion I take its feet from out beneath it and finish it off with a few slashes with my sword to truly realize how many Grimm there really were. It seemed as if a never ending horde was roaming the streets of the town, **my** town. _I have to alert the authorities, someone needs to bring help. _

I turn to my left and notice a girl probably no older than 15 crouched, hiding in the corner. She looks at my weapon and appears to act even more afraid, afraid of me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help. Do you have a phone I could borrow to call for help?" I ask her.

"Yes, yes I do." She mutters in shock. "Are you a Hunter?"

"No, I'm not, well not yet at least." I reply.

"Well I normally only see hunters or huntresses with weapons like that." She asks.

"I don't want to sound rude by I really need that phone." I mutter, trying not to lose my patience.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I completely forgot." She hands me the phone.

"Thanks, no go inside you shouldn't be on the streets until this all, hopefully passes over" I tell her.

"Do you think help will come?" She asks in a quiet tone.

"I don't know but I will try to get help, that's all I can do" I respond. _I couldn't tell her how I really felt. Honestly with the number of Grimm razing the town and the lack of a response from the police or military made myself think that no one was coming. _She gets up and runs inside the complex as I turn back towards the street. _Now back to work_.

All of a sudden I hear a roar of engines coming from above. It was some sort of dropship, I simply shrug this off and run towards another pack of beowolves farther down the street near a convenience store. As I drew closer to them I heard their blood curdling growls, only for them to fall silent as I swung in a circular motion dismembering them, striking them down with my sword. Exerting far more energy than before on the lone beowolf. _My sword doesn't seem to be as effective to them in larger groups. Guess I'll have to switch modes._

I strike the hilt of my sword and it soon becomes engulfed with white hot flames. "This should do the trick." I say to myself as I run towards another pack. The beowolves cower at the sight of the fire. _I guess they really hate flames_. I slash at them with the sword as they howl and start to run away. _That takes care of that I guess._ The street I was on was now quiet and empty. No civilians, no Grimm, no cries for help. _Where did everything go? A whole block of a city doesn't just disappear. _

"Well, what do we have here?" an unknown voice mutters.

I turn around to see a man 50 feet away, wearing a black bowler cap and wielding a slender cane which he points at me.

"Well who are you? You certainly aren't a hunter, I don't recognize you." He says.

I remain silent and start to ready my sword in one hand as I reach for my holstered revolver.

"Not much of a talker, oh well, can't let you interfere with our plans." He exclaims, "It's nothing personal it's just business, I know you will understand."

He pulls the trigger sending a rocket type volley at myself. I roll to the side, dodging the attack and take aim with my revolver. I take the shot sending two rounds at him. He ducks and lunges towards me, kicking me in the gut, followed by a blow to my legs. I collapse and try to regain myself, lighting my sword and attempting to counter his previous attacks.

"Don't even try it" he remarks. Parrying my counter with ease, he chuckles to himself.

"Quite a sloppy fighter aren't we?" Taking aim at my head as I lay hopelessly on the ground in defeat. Such potential and courage, oh well best end you here, right now so you don't get your dreams crushed later in life. Once again nothing personal. Now stand still…" he says.

"Hey" a high pitched voice screams. I look behind the man with the cane to see a girl in red with wearing some sort of skirt. She seemed quite small yet she wielded a massive scythe kind of weapon.

"Torchwick, aren't you a little far from Vale?" Another voice added in. I looked to the girl in reds left to see a girl wearing black and white with a large bow on her head.

"Oh hello Red, you are a persistent one aren't you. As for you miss kitty ears, haven't seen you since you foiled my plans at the docks." The man who I now knew was Torchwick explained. He shifted his focus from me to them.

"Torchwick how do you have control of the Grimm? It can't be out of luck that you are here the same time that an attack is taking place." The girl is black said.

"Good observation, I would tell you but I have other things on my mind." He replied as he used a shot from his cane to propel himself up onto a rooftop and started to run towards a dropship. He was followed by the girl in red who chased after her in hot pursuit.

"Ruby, don't get ahead of yourself." The girl with the bow screamed.

"Don't worry Blake, I got him this time" Ruby responded.

I stood up and watched her chase him on the rooftops down the block. Leaping from roof to roof with incredible, almost unnatural speed. Just as she began to close on him he made one last jump into the dropship.

"Guess the chase ends here Red" he muttered, then began to laugh as the ship took off. The girl who I now knew was named Ruby jumped down from the roof to the street besides the girl, Blake, and myself.

"I can't believe I let him get away again" Ruby sighed.

"It's alright Ruby, we should tell the others we are okay in addition to checking in with them" Blake replied. "Now who exactly are you? Do you even know who you tried to stand up against?"

"My names Mako, and no, I have no idea who that dude was." I muttered.

"His name is Roman Torchwick, he is a criminal who has ties to various shady organizations including the White Fang. In addition he seems to somehow learned how to if not control the grimm, at the least be able to somewhat tell them what to do. That why the two of us, myself and Ruby, along with our team came here to Atlas once the reports came in that Roman was standing by this grimm attack." Blake murmured.

"You don't seem that excited for a huntress." I responded.

"We aren't huntresses, well at least not yet." Ruby blurted out. "We just finished our first semester at Beacon."

"Oh, so the two of you and your "team" are in training. This makes a little more sense I suppose." I exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, you were sloppy but you have a fair amount of strength for your size." Blake questioned.

"From my dad, he was a hunter bad that was a while ago. Where are the two of you going to go now?" I replied.

"The city is in ruins, the civilians evacuated, I guess all we can do now is head back to Beacon and report to our professor." Blake remarked.

"Do you mind if I catch a ride with you all since my apartment is in ruins and everybody else has already left the city?" _I need to find out more as to how and why someone would want to control the grimm. I have a feeling they know more than what they are telling me._

"Sure, I imagine our professor wouldn't mind, by the way how old are you and are you going to a combat school now? Ruby asked innocently.

"I am 18 and now I am not attending a combat school, I did work for a weapon smith down the street however. But I can imagine that his shop is ashes and dust now." I replied.

"Not attending a combat school would explain as to why you are such a sloppy fighter" Blake remarked laughing to herself. "Oh well time to get on our ship, I think the rest of our team already left in the other dropship to head back to Beacon." Just as she finished saying this as if on queue a dropship with Vale markings landed in the middle of the street.

"Time we go" Ruby said. As we all piled into the dropship. _Everything I've known, all the memories I have made in this city no are in ruins. I have to find out what is going on. But for now I should probably just go to sleep_. I closed my eyes as the door began to shut and fell asleep as the dropship took off heading west towards Vale. Little did I know how big of a conflict I was about to pulled in to.


	2. Welcome To Beacon

**Ch 2: Welcome to Beacon**

"Mako, wake up we are here, we have arrived at beacon" Ruby whispered.

"Why are you whispering to him, just wake him up you dunce." An unfamiliar voice yelled. I opened my eyes to see another girl with a cream white complexion and hair as white as snow.

"Now who are you?" I asked

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" She replied in a snarky tone. _This girl has an attitude that doesn't really match her size. Best if I stay out of her way._ "Well don't just sit there get up, our professor wants to see you."

"And who exactly is your professor" I asked again.

"Professor Ozpin, he is also the headmaster of our school." Ruby replied. "Now follow myself and Weiss,

Blake and our other member of our team, Yang, already went to go debrief with him about what we encountered in Atlas." We exited the hangar and began to walk across the campus while at the same time Ruby and Weiss told myself a brief summary of what all has happened to them and their team in addition to what the school was like. We continued walking until we entered a large courtyard decorated with various flowers and fauna (_note faunus to those who don't get it)_. In the certain stood a man in a black suit with a green trim. His whitish- gray hair came down to his round glasses, and his stare was blank yet directed towards me.

"Ah so you are Mako. The members of team RWBY have told me about you and your encounter with the Grimm horde and mr. Torchwick. My name is professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon. Now what exactly brings you to my school?" He asked politely.

"Sir, all I want are some answers as to how and why the grimm attacked my town. Also who exactly is team RWBY?" I asked.

"Oh, I would have thought they would have mentioned who they are. You Mr. Mako have already met them. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You do have a last name don't you? Honestly it's quite odd calling you Mako." He replied.

"Scatterfall, my last name is Scatterfall sir." I muttered.

"Why the low attitude is something else on your mind mr. Scatterfall?" He asked puzzled.

"It's just my entire town, my home was wiped out in a matter of hours sir, I don't even know if any of my friends made it out. Also sir I am not much of a talker so I apologize if I come off being rude." I exclaimed.

He looked down at the ground and then at Weiss and Ruby. "Girls, would you mind leaving the two of us alone?" He asked. "Not at all" Ruby said. "Come one Weiss we need to get cleaned up, I smell like smoke." I watched the two of them walk towards a building that I guess was a dormitory. Then I returned my focus on the professor.

"I understand your emotions mr. Scatterfall, I really do, but honestly I can't offer you anything in the world that can replace your memories or friends you may have lost in this terrible attack. I can however offer you a spot in a dorm to stay in until you are completely recuperated. Or you could attend my school if you were up to it." He said.

_I have nowhere else to go, I have to take up his offer. I'm going to train and become an even better fighter. Then I can find this Torchwick guy._ "Sure I will gladly attend your school. Its not like I really have a choice, like you said everything I knew in Atlas is gone" I replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you are accepting my offer. However the first year students have already begun their second semester since they just completed their first. In this first semester they were put into teams of four. Since you are having a late start I cannot offer you a spot on any of the teams. You can however act as a standby student or a floater if you will. If you want to I can put you on the same floor as Team RWBY. You will have a smaller room obviously and you will be next to team JNPR and CRDL. Team JNPR is an interesting bunch and you will more than likely fit in quite well with them. I would stay away from CRDL, they aren't exactly the most open team but they know how to get the job done when it comes to a fight. I know this is a lot to take in but do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I heard you loud and clear. Will I get any of my own out of school missions like team RWBY" I asked curiously.

"Eventually yes, however your missions, tests if you will, will be focused more on smaller engagement since you are at the moment a one man team. Like I said before however I may lone you to the other teams since you're a floater student. So expect to be matched with them every so often." He remarked. "Also mr. Scatterfall, here is a tablet that will guide you throughout the school, and will tell you your schedule. Since it's a Friday night I suggest finding your room." He added.

I looked him in his eyes and said "Thank you, once again sir thank you for doing this for me."

"mr. Scatterfall, no need to be this thankful. I am pleased by your thankful attitude but I have a feeling I may be thanking you in your future. Now hurry along, it's getting dark." He replied. I nodded and pulled out the tablet which marked the location I needed to head to, to get to my housing. _What did he mean when he said he may be thinking myself in the future? I guess he has plans for me_.

I exited the courtyard and entered the dormitory or student housing and looked around. There were no students talking or socializing in the commons area. _Weird, Its only 8 o'clock. Where did all the students go?_ I continued through the commons glancing at various posters and art that decorated the what I was now guessing the first year commons. _The decorations add a sort of welcoming vibe to area. Guess I should head up this staircase_. I glanced down at my tablet which read room 211. I walked up the stairs and took a left to see the room number that was 211. I opened the door to find a small yet seemingly comfortable room. It had all the furnishings of a small apartment, excluding a washroom, all basically in one room. I looked over at my regular sized bed and decided to call it a night.

_I still have so many things unanswered. I will have what's left of the weekend_ to get some more information on Torchwick and the Grimm.


	3. Settling In

**Ch 3: Settling In**

"Mako, wake up, its time you met everybody." A voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Blake there.

"How did you get into my room?" I asked.

"Ozpin gave myself and Ruby a key if we ever need to enter your room when he needs us to get you" she explained.

"Okay, just making sure you didn't break into my room. By the way Torchwick called you "kitty" when he saw you. Are you a Faunus Blake?" I questioned with curiosity. She began removing her bow, which once taken off revealed a pair of cat ears. _She looks even cuter without the bow_.

"To answer your question, yes, I am a Faunas. Now that that's out of the way let's go meet team JNPR" she exclaimed.

I threw on a shirt and got out of bed and walked with her into the hallway to meet team JNPR. The team as Blake introduced me consisted of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. After having brief conversations with each of them and getting to know them I decided it was time for me to go on a walk to try to think about various things. I said goodbye to them and walked off. _Geez, there are so many new people to get to know, I just need a break from all of this._ I walked into the courtyard and sat near a fountain trying to soak all this that was happening in. My reflection of what all was happening was suddenly interrupted by a calm voice.

"Mr. Scatterfall, its time I inform you of something." I got up from the fountain and saw Ozpin standing in front of me.

"Oh hello professor, didn't know you had interaction with students on Saturdays." I stated.

"You are correct in the fact that I normally stay out of my students business on the weekends but I felt you may want to know what I have discovered regarding the attack on Atlas. You see hardly anyone made it out alive and the people of Vale are afraid, they fear for their own safety. I know this is all kind of fast, but I need you to scout a Fort held by the White Fang that may house Torchwick. The sooner we find him the better." He replied.

"Is this my first "assignment" professor?" I asked with curiosity.

"You could call it that. The plan is for you to stay near the walls of the fort. The fort itself was used during the Great War. So it isn't in the best condition. You are to simply listen for or find Intel that tells us that Torchwick is there. Once he is located team RWBY will be dropped off right outside the fort. It is imperative that we capture Torchwick because if he actually can command the Grimm, we need to stop him before he attacks any other areas with high population densities." He stated.

_Time to get some payback for what happened to my City, my home. _"I'm all in professor. Let me get my weapons and I will be ready." I exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Good, meet at the hangar in an hour, a dropship will take you. Good luck." Ozpin said this then walked off.

**-1 Hour Later-**

I readied myself as I got in the dropship. _Got my weapons, my radio and I am all set now I just have to wait._ "I would sit back if I were you" a voice said over the PA. "I'm your pilot, you can just call me Ace. It will be about 40 minutes before we arrive outside the fort."

"Nice to meet you Ace, hope our flight goes smoothly" I said.

"As do I kid. This is Thunder-one, I have strike-one and are taking off" He added. _Man I really hope I don't screw up on my first "assignment". Now all I can do is wait._

**-39 Minutes Later-**

"Hey kid, get ready, I think they picked us up on the radar" Ace screamed. "They are already shooting at us, I'm going to open the door. Get ready to get out." He was right bullets were ripping through the hull of ship. Pinging and bouncing around inside. _I have to get out of here. We are sitting ducks up here. _"Hold on we are nearly…" His voice was cut short by a ping. I looked up front to see Ace, well what was left of him. The only thing that remained intact of his face was his mouth, a round had went through the canopy into his head. _Oh my god he is dead, what do I do now. Don't panic Mako just get out of the ship._

Just as I was about to jump out of the ship it made landfall. The tumbling and intense force of the ship crashing flung me to the front of the ship up next to Ace's body. It felt like my whole body was broken. I reached for the communication radio and tried to call Beacon. "Hello, anybody, this is Mako Scatterfall from Beacon. If anybody reads me, my pilot is dead and my ship is shot down. Send help fast" I screamed. No reply. I looked down at pants and the padding on them only to notice that all the padding was gone and my pants were shredded. When I looked closer I realized that shrapnel from either rounds or part of the ship had gotten lodged into my left leg. It was now protruding out and was causing a lot of blood loss.

_Guess I went into shock, that's the only thing that can explain why I can't feel any sharp pains in my leg, only a dull broken feeling. _I looked out the cockpit's window to see three White Fang (WF) soldiers walking towards my crash site with guns aimed. _They are too far away and I am in no condition to use my sword. Guess I will have to use my revolver. _The soldiers were too surprised by the fact that they the WF had just shot down a dropship from Beacon to realize what was about to happen. In a matter of moments I unholsted my revolver and trained it at the closest WF soldier who was about 15m away. Then I took the first shot which made contact right through the side of his helmet crumpling his body. The other two didn't react fast enough to even aim their weapons at me as I followed the first shot up with 3 more towards the next closest soldier and 2 more for good measure on the last guy sending their bodies falling into a bloody mess.

_Wow, way to go Mako you managed to waste a full clip on 3 guys. That has to be the worst shooting ever._ I reloaded my weapon and looked around still to hurt to get up I noticed that the dropship had crashed through the outer most wall of the fort. _Fuck, I'm in the hornets nest. I'm right on the outside of the fort._ I could do nothing but wait. The guns and sound of explosions had fallen silent and I began to think it was too quiet. _Someone has to have heard my distress call. They wouldn't leave me out here would they, hell this is only like my third day attending Beacon and I'm already in a cluster fuck of a botched mission. They can't leave me, they just can't. _Just as I though it couldn't get any worse 4 more WF soldiers appeared and were being tailed by none other than Torchwick. They walked up to cockpit with their guns aimed and loaded on myself.

"Long time no see" Torchwick muttered. "I never did get your name the first time we met or I simply forgot it. What's your name again?"

I looked him in the eyes and screamed "FUCK YOU. You razed my entire city my fucking home."

"Well I know for a fact your name isn't "fuck you". Also would you shut up about the bloody city. What's done is done, now tell me what is your fucking name so I will at least know who I am about to have killed." He asked

"Mako Scatterfall" I said followed by myself coughing up a little bit of blood. I tried reaching for my revolver again but I simply didn't have the strength. _So this is how it ends, my corpse burning inside a wrecked dropship, what a shitty way to go._ Just as the soldiers were about to fire their weapons a soldier screamed in agony.

If only I knew what was about to happen next….


	4. The Hornet's Nest

**Ch 4: The Hornets' Nest**

I looked towards the source of the scream to see a blood soaked blade pierced through the chest of the soldier. He screamed more in agony has he reached for his chest dropping his weapon on the ground which went off shooting the cock pit with a volley of bullets, one of which I took right in the shoulder with the others ricocheting into another soldier. _Wow this hurts, but that is just pure luck that it hit the other soldier. _Just as the other two soldiers were reacting two shots went off, the heads of the guards simply exploded.

"What the fuck is going on?" Torchwick screamed as he turned around to see the soldier who was impaled collapse revealing behind him Blake, followed by Ruby with her Crescent Rose still smoking. I took this moment of shock that Torchwick was enduring to grab my revolver and take three shots at him, both of which hit him in his left shoulder.

"ARGHH" He screamed turning around aiming his cane at me. "You bastard, you shot me, you fucking shot me."

"Unless you want Ruby to take a shot at you, and trust me she is a better shot, drop your weapon" Blake screamed.

"Shoot at me and I'll blow Mako and that entire cockpit to shreds with a hair of a trigger pull" Torchwick screamed still in pain. "This is going down how I want it to, the two of you are going to drop both of your weapons as I make my escape, move a muscle and I'll splatter Mako's brains across the dashboard of the wrecked ship. Now drop'em" He muttered. Blake and Ruby complied only for Torchwick to swing his cane around and pointed it towards Blake.

"Too easy little Kitty" He smirked as he pulled the trigger sending a blast right at Blake sending her to the ground.

"Blake!" Ruby screamed as she ran over to her fallen friend.

"Adios kids, its been a blast" Torchwick muttered as he ran back into the fort towards the last remaining dropship only to see Yang shoot one of the other WF soldiers trying to get on.

"Fuck, what are you doing here" he asked aiming his cane at Yang who was being followed by Weiss.

"Just finishing up what we started" Yang replied, cocking her gauntlets.

"Best forget about me, your friends been shot" Torchwick added. I couldn't see her expression that well from where I was but Yang's face suddenly looked very distressed as she ran towards Torchwick pushing him out of the way as she ran towards Blake. Weiss tried to stop him from getting on the ship but was to pinned done by the soldiers shooting from the ship to try and stop Torchwick from escaping. Just as his ship took off everything went black and I ceased to even think.


	5. Healing The Wounds PTI

**Ch 5: Healing the Wounds**

I woke up to feel a horrible pain in my legs, and I realized I was in a med center, which I guess was at Beacon. What happened? Why do my legs hurt? Is Blake okay? All of these questions raced through my mind. I heard someone say, "He is awake, the other one is awake." I looked to my right to see Pyrrah watching over me.

"Mako, how do you feel? Do you need something?" she asked.

"I feel awful. More importantly, is Blake okay?" I replied with a question. She has to be alright. She and Ruby put their weapons down so I could live. "Blake is, kind of, okay. She's still unconscious, but she should be okay. Also, don't move your legs, they still aren't used to having temporary braces on."

"Braces? How bad are my legs?" I almost screamed.

"Your right leg is broken, and your left one is badly bruised. In order for you to be able to walk around, the doctors put you in the braces," Pyrrah replied. "Also, don't make any sudden movements. The doctors had to cut your shoulder open to take the bullet out, so any quick motion will be followed by quite a bit of pain."

"Take me to Blake. This is all my fault," I said.

"It isn't your fault Mako. From what I understand, you couldn't do anything to stop this from the position you were in," Pyrrah added. "I will take you to her, but remember that she will be okay, and your fellow classmates were worried about BOTH of you." Pyrrah helped me up as I got used to the feeling of standing up right with the braces on. "She is right next door." We opened the door to see Blake, with Yang sitting by her side.

"Weiss and I should have been faster to assist you and Ruby," Yang said to the unconscious Blake. "It's my fault. I never should have let the two of you go after him alone." Yang noticed that Pyrrah and I had entered the room, and she stood up to greet us. Man, Yang is taking this really hard. I guess it's hard for her to see her teammate like this.

"I'm glad to see you are already looking better," Yang said, "as soon as we pulled you from the ship, we called a med evac to get you and Blake out of there. They performed surgery on you in flight because a bullet came really close to severing an artery near your neck, and they put Blake in a medically induced coma so she would have time to heal. She should be coming conscious pretty soon."

"Wow, so it was really that bad?" I asked. Just as I spoke, a small moan came from Blake.

"Blake, you're okay, don't worry," Yang blurted. "You're safe."

I can't believe she already gained consciousness. "Is Mako alright?" Blake asked without turning her head to see me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Yang answered, motioning for Blake to look to her right.

"I'm going to leave now," Pyrrah stated, "I have to go train with Jaune." With that, she walked out of the room leaving Blake, Yang, and myself.

"Ruby and Weiss are okay, right?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Blake. They are both okay; they are training in the sparring room," Yang added. "Just rest, I haven't told Mako yet, but the two of you have been out for nearly a week. It's Friday."

"Shit, why didn't Pyrrah tell me that?" I asked Yang.

"She was probably too rushed to try and inform you on what exactly happened. She probably forgot," Yang replied.

"Yang, I don't want to sound weird, but can you leave Mako and me alone for, like, 10 minutes? I need to talk to him in private," Blake asked.

"Sure, you only had to say the word," Yang responded, winking at Blake and myself. This was followed by a smirk from Blake. She stood up and walked out the door saying, "I knew it."

Knew what? What the heck is Yang talking about?

"Well, Blake, you wanted to talk, so here I am," I muttered. She looked me up and down, noting my braces I was currently wearing.

"Why the long face?" she asked, "Aren't you happy that you are okay?"

"That, and I am happy that you are okay as well," I smiled; however, this changed to a frown as I explained, "Torchwick is going to pay for what he did to my down, and for what he did to us. Blake, he put both of us in the medical center for basically a week. Someone needs to stop him." She doesn't seem to be fully here, mentally, I guess it's the medication.

"So what, if we don't get him? Eventually, someone else will. Mako, I can tell you aren't one for many words, and neither am I, but in life you have to slow down, eventually, and enjoy yourself. You don't have to finish the race first," Blake stated. Guess she is fully here. There is no way someone drugged up on pain medication could have stated that so simply.

"I guess you're right," I added, "but why did you ask to talk to me alone? Yang could have heard anything you just stated."

"I'm not done yet, smart ass," she jokingly mutters, "I just feel a weird connection to you, ever since I saw you on the street. That's why I asked Ozpin for a spare key to your room."

"Wait, I thought Ozpin gave you and Ruby a key to check on me, and get me when he needs me?" I ask, puzzled.

"That's kind of how it went, I guess. Except, I kind of wanted the key so I could talk to you about how I feel about you," she replied.

"Now I understand why you didn't want Yang to here this. Well, I am glad you are okay," I say, in a shy tone. "Do you need me to take you to your room? I can wheel your bed from here to the dorms," I ask.

"Sure. Actually, do you mind if you wheel me to your room? I imagine it's a lot quieter," she says in a playful tone.

Say yes Mako. Say yes. You have the guts to say it.

"That's cool with me," I say as I wheel her towards the dorms. On our way there, we couldn't help but continue our conversation regarding our failed mission against the WF.


	6. Healing The Wounds PTII

**Ch 6: Healing the Wounds PTII**

I pushed her into my dorm and shut the door behind us. I should ask her if she wants to borrow my bed. "Blake do you want to rest in my bed? I imagine it's much more comfortable than that hospital bed, but don't worry I'll stay on my couch. I think I am healed enough to do it," I ask.

"Sure, also Mako, can you get me some water, I'm kind of thirsty?" She asks in an innocent voice. I nod and exit the dorm to go to the bathroom where a vending machine is that contains bottled water that I pay for and take back to the room. I walked in to find Blake all snuggled up comfortably in my bed.

"Here you go Blake, it's nice and cold from the vending machine" I state. Ask her if she needs anything else, it's not every day a cute girl is trying to rest in your room Mako. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I am fine. Thanks for asking" Blake replies. Then she looks at me and asks, "Mako, do you like me?" Shit WHAT DO I SAY? Just say you have had feeling for her that all, so yes you do like her.

"Yes I do Blake, why do you ask?"

"Good, because I like you as well. Also, one last thing Mako, I promise it's nothing crazy. Are you really going to be comfortable on that couch?" She asks pointing at the small couch that came with the dorm. "If not you can share the bed with me, I'm just really tired and don't want to know that you are attempting to sleep on that."

Say that's fine damn, don't freeze up. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't be comfortable on that couch, so I guess I will say yes to your offer. It is my bed by the way," I say jokingly. I walk over to the edge of the bed and sit down, taking off my braces as I do so before I turn out the lights. Getting situated in the bed, I notice that Blake is shaking. "Blake, why are you shaking?" I ask in a worried tone.

"I guess I'm just in shock and all from, well you know, getting shot and recovering from it," She states.

Ask her if you holding her would make her feel better. "Do you think if I wrapped my arm around you it would comfort you a bit?" I ask in a quiet tone.

"Sure why not? And while you are doing that, I'm going to do this." She says as she takes off her bow revealing, once again, her cute little ears. She rolls over so she is now facing my face and then she plants a short kiss on my cheek., followed by one on my lips. "Thanks Mako,. Thanks for listening and caring" She then rolled back over as I wrap my arm around her and she soon falls asleep. SCORE, way to not mess it up Mako. Guess it's time I go to sleep as well. All of this goes through my mind as lay there with this cute girl in my arms. For that moment, right before I fell asleep, I felt happy, and I seemed to forget about all the loss I had recently went through. And with Blake snuggled up against my chest, I finally fell asleep. I guess you could say this was the first step to not only recovering from our wounds but also a step into Blake and I's relationship.

-The Following Morning-

I wake up the next morning to find Blake still in my arms. I yawn and look at the clock and notice that it is only 8 and it's a Saturday ,so I shrug it off and try to go back to sleep only for Blake to roll over and say, " Look who just woke up."

"Blake I thought you were still asleep," I say surprised.

"I literally just woke up, like moments before you yawned," she adds, "You kept me really warm last night." She laughs as she added, "Could you roll over Mako and grab my shirt I had to strip down to my underwear in the middle of the night because you kept me a little too warm." Holy HELL Mako, you were lucky enough to have a girl sleep next to you with just her underwear, this just keeps getting better and better. I nod, roll over,grab her shirt, and hand it to her. As she was putting it on she laughed a little and planted another kiss on my cheek.

"Well what are we going to do now? It's Saturday, and I bet my team noticed that I wasn't in our room next door last night," she asks.

"No need in keeping this a secret, we will just tell them if they ask," I state.

"You sure that will go over well?" Blake asks again.

"I can't see it not going well," I finish saying. "Let's just sit in bed a little bit longer. I wish I could be here forever," I say with a smile.

"As do I," Blake adds as I hug her a little bit tighter, she curls up a little bit closer to me. We both lay there comfortably for a few more minutes until she asks, "Mako do you have a family?"

"Yes Blake, I had a family I guess. My mom died during child birth and my dad is a Hunter, he trained me up until I was 16. Then he sent me to go work for a weapon smith that he knew. The last time I say him he told me he was going undercover for something regarding the WF. That was a year ago," I respond.

"Wow. That's an interesting answer," Blake replies, "Guess it's time we get up." She got out of the bed quickly and put on the rest of her clothes as I did the same. "Guess I'll open the door," she said. She was surprised by Yang on the other side smiling at us.

"I knew you were with him," Yang chuckled to herself. I looked over at Blake who was now blushing, too embarrassed to respond.

"Yeah she was, but does that really matter," I tell Yang. Last thing I want is attention, it's just not my thing.

"I guess it really doesn't. I mean, it's not like I haven't shared a room with a guy," Yang says in a playful voice.

"That nice to hear, I guess" I replied. "Let's go meet up with everyone else, I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan," Blake says. And off the three of us went. For the next few weeks, everything went really well. I was passing all my classes, having fun with my new friends, and Blake and I were about to make a full recovery, but then it happened.


	7. Trial By Fire

**CH 7: Trial by Fire**

It seemed like a normal day. Yang, Blake, Ren, and myself were just leaving our class on Grimm studies, which so happened to be our last class for the day. I was glad to be out of the braces, and things honestly couldn't get any better. In fact, Blake and I were going to go to the City of Vale for our first date. Out of nowhere, we all got the flashing red warning on our tablets, and we knew something was happening. This was almost immediately followed by a voice that I guess was Professor Goodwitch, "All students, make for the nearest dorms, a situation has erupt in hangar three, and this is not a drill!" I looked to my three friends next to me and saw the panic in their eyes, you could practically feel it.

What the hell is going on? Has there been a shooting? Are we under attack? Right on cue, we heard a large, almost air sucking explosion, which was soon followed by shaking and the breaking of the tempered windows that lined the hallway. This was soon followed by screams and gunshots synchronized in a rhythmic fashion. "We have to move quickly, if you all don't have your weapons on you, come to my room, I have plenty to go around. I think we are under attack," I barked out, almost as if I was a drill sergeant or something. They looked at me still in disbelief "We have to go now!"

They snapped out of it as I screamed this again and we started running down the halls, not even daring to look out the shattered windows into the courtyard because whatever, or whoever, was attacking us was slaughtering the students and Beacon security forces down there. The screams and sounds of agony and pain reminded me of the night my city was attacked, when I lost everything. Not again, this all can't happen again. I grab Blake's hand as the 4 of us run down the halls and make it to the block where all of our dorms were. When we arrived, we saw Weiss tending to Ruby.

"RUBY! Are you okay?" Yang screamed. I could tell she was distressed as she ran over to her sister.

"Yea Yang, I'll be fine. I think I just got cut a little by the shrapnel from the explosion. Weiss and I were about to enter when it went off," Ruby muttered in a weak voice.

"Quickly move her inside onto a bed or something. I will use so of my Aura to ease her pain." Ren ordered. Blake and I picked Ruby up and moved her into JNPR's room since Yang was in too much of an emotional wreck to do so. It must pain her so much to see her sister like this, I can't imagine how she feels.

"Wait, has anyone seen Pyrrha or Jaune?" Weiss asked almost out of nowhere.

"They were supposed to be getting food together in the cafeteria," Ren answered, "I'm pretty sure they were about to go on a date or something."

"I'll find them, and bring them back here," I practically blurted out. I'm not losing any friends tonight.

"You sure?" Ren asked. "I could ask Nora to try and find them she is on her way back from the weapons crafting room."

"No, tell Nora to get here as fast as possible, I'll go find Pyrrha and Jaune," I replied as I ran off down the corridor readying my sword, setting it ablaze with my semblance. Fuck, I left my revolver back in my room, the one time I need it. I continue running watching other students hurry the other way. Many of them telling me to run back, that there were too many, yet they didn't say who they was. Many of them looked injured and frustrated. Many were in shock. A couple of them were dragging a student who didn't even have any legs anymore. They were simply gone, reduced to a pile of shredded clothing and bone. What could have caused this? I ran past the cafeteria only to not find Pyrrha and Jaune. All of a sudden, I heard my tablet go off again.

It was a message from Ren: "Mako, they made it back safely, and Ruby is going to be just fine." Just as I finished reading this, I looked up to see what the source of all the fighting was. It was an attack droid of some kind with 4 bladed arms and stood about as tall as a grown human man. It had a matte black paint job, yet it sported red symbols that indicated who the owner of it was, the White Fang. How can this one droid cause all this trouble? I ready my sword and charge at the droid, making contact with one of its arms. Damn this armor is tough. The droid which, excluding the arms, looked humanoid in appearance, merely shrugged off the blow I dealt it and swung one of its free appendages at me, forcing myself to roll back out of its reach. This one droid still doesn't explain all this damage in the cafeteria. Also, didn't the PA say it originated in the courtyard? This all raced through my mind as I continued to fight the droid.

I slowly led it out of the cafeteria and into the narrow hallway. This hallway is too narrow for it to take full advantage of its four arms, it's best if I try and end this here. I parry its next combo of slashes almost stunning it for a moment as I attempt to run on the side of the wall and jump onto its back, driving my blazing sword into its back. The droid takes little notice of this and tries to get me off its back as I drive the sword deeper and deeper into its armor, twisting it with all my strength. Its movements turn into a frenzy as it finally realizes that I am about to subdue it. That's when out of nowhere, I hear a beeping emitting from inside the droid. A BOMB. That what's caused the explosion. The bots have a self-destruct function. This is all running through my mind as I pull my sword out of the droid, jumping pack as far away as I could until I saw a white flash and the area around me was engulfed in flame.

The force from the blast flung my body even further down the hallway, the flames singing my armor and clothes. "AHHH, oh my god this burns!" I scream feeling the skin on my legs practically melt away. Looking down at my legs, which before this were nearly healed, only to find charred bone and muscle. There was practically no blood. I guess the blast was so hot, it simply vaporize my blood. I looked at my arms which were protected by my armor as were my hands. I didn't even bother touching my face because, luckily, it was facing away from the blast. Part of my hair, however felt like it was gone. I couldn't even get up, hell I couldn't even move. I just lay there as the flames started to subside.

All of a sudden, two WF soldiers run up to me, well what was left of me. Great first the bots now actual soldiers are here. I'm all out of luck. One of the soldiers looks down at my broken and burnt body and mutter, "Why kill him? We would be putting him out of a lot of much needed pain for what his people have done to our people." He lowers his gun as the other Faunus who I guess had a monkey tail of some sorts responded, "Yeah, you are right, let's go back to the hangar, the others found what we needed." He also lowers his weapons as they run back towards the hangar. Wow my life spared out of pure hatred, is this the world I live in?

I looked to my left to see my tablet face down on the ground. Maybe I can call for help, or message Ren. I flip it over to find the screen shattered beyond use. Fuck. Nothing ever works out for me. Now unable to move, with the other pain settling in, I continue to try to move, but to no avail. All of a sudden down the hallway I see Jaune and a male student I do not recognize, who has short red hair and is brandishing a battle axe. "Mako, is that you?" Jaune screams from down the hallway, "Quick Jacob we tell the other we have found him."

"On it," the other student replies pulling out his tablet. "I think the worst is finally over." Never ever say the worst is finally over, that's what I've learned. It can always get worse. Practically right once the words leave his mouth his chest essentially explodes followed by gunfire coming through the windows, sending his body to the ground his hands still clenching his axe, his brown eyes still open. It came from a dropship that was carrying WF soldiers as they unloaded on the hallway from outside. Jaune luckily enough reacted fast enough to draw his shield and hugged the floor attempting to gain some cover from the rain of hot metal passing overhead.  
"Don't move Mako! Whatever you do, don't move!" he yells.  
"Trust me I can't move," I respond pointing to my legs.  
"Man, your legs always get fucked up! First the crash, now this," he says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood since we were still getting shot at. It went on for another ten, long seconds. Although, to me, it felt like ten minutes. The ship started to ascend, and the shooting subsided. Jaune ran over to me, not even bothering to check on the other student, since even after he was shot through the chest, the rain of bullets struck his body. The student's body was a mangled mess, one could only recognize the battle axe he was still clenching. Jaune reached for my legs, attempting to pick me up by them, only for the charred muscle and bone on my right lef to come loose and fall apart in his own hands. He looked up at my face, in shock, still not believing what had just happened.  
"Mako, don't worry. Before Jacob got shot, I think he sent a message to a first response Beacon medical team," Jaune stated, once again, trying to lighten the mood. My right leg is fucking gone. What am I supposed to do now? My life is ruined. Eventually, after a couple of minutes, a team of three EMTS came by with a stretcher, which I was soon lifted on to. Marching outside to an ambulance, I was able to take a glance of the devastation. The courtyard was reduced to, essentially, a giant crater, the windows throughout the main hall shattered, and singed furnishings were everywhere. My god, every place I have ever lived gets fucking torched. Just as I finished thinking about this, I hear one of the EMTS say that the medical center at Beacon is too full from the amount of wounded students, and then he said they were taking me to the First Union Medical Center in Vale. After hearing that, they put me on some pain medication with an IV in the ambulance. I slowly went unconscious with a nervous Jaune by my side.


	8. More Than Human

**Ch 8: More Than Human**

I started to regain consciousness. Worrying about my legs, I reached down to soon figure out that my left leg was still bandaged; however, my right leg felt smooth, almost metallic. I opened my eyes to see Blake and Jaune standing by my side with frightful looks on their faces. What happened? Why are they giving me that look? Freaked out by the silence, I lift the blanket covering my legs revealing a smooth metallic surface that replaced my right leg. WTF HAPPENED. Jaune looked at my distressed face while Blake started to tear up. "Mako, they couldn't save your leg," Jaune mutters in a solemn voice, "Neither good they save your left hand." What? How had I not noticed this? Jaune continued to talk as Blake began to start crying. "You won't have to worry about rehab though, the joints and motor control are now conjoined with your spine," he said in an optimistic tone. "However, when they did this they had to cut into your back which is why you probably feel sore back there, this is because they replaced your lower vertebrae with servos and motors and shit like that. Finally, you may have your left leg but besides the muscles and skin the bone had to be entirely replaced by metal."

This is too much to comprehend. Come on Mako keep it together. I started to tear up as well. "How long have I been out? Is Ruby okay?" I ask desperately.

"Yea Ruby is fine, a quick surgery dealt with the fragments that caught her in her chest. But Mako, you have been out for a long time," Jaune says in a quiet voice.

"How long?" I ask again out of desperation. My question is filled with silence until Blake finely speaks up and breaks the news.

"Mako you have been in a coma for almost 2 whole months," she started to cry again, "they weren't even sure if you would make it." I finally look down at my chest and fully realize the severity of my injuries, the scars and burns that covered the right part of my torso. "The doctors say you were lucky that you were turned to the left when the blast went off. Otherwise, the same fate would have happened to the left side of your body, or worse." She continues crying and buries her face in my pillow next to me.

God, I have never seen her like this. I can't believe she is even here. I can't imagine why someone would want to look at me in this state. "Finally I have some good news, the school covered the cost of the surgeries and augmentations, and you don't owe a cent," Jaune stated once again with optimism.

"Jaune you don't get it man, I'm a monster now, and I'm like a fuckin Frankenstein!" I yell at him.

"It's not that bad Mako, it could always be worse," He responds. He is right, it can always be worse. Blake picks her head up off the pillow and tells Jaune politely to leave. He walks to the door and looks one more time at me on the hospital bed and waves goodbye which is followed by him closing the door.

"Mako, Jaune forgot to mention one other thing that was important to your survival, your semblance. Had any other person been effected by that much fire they would be ashes now. The doctors said not to worry though, you can still use your semblance to spark fire with your right hand." Blake states, "Also you can't imagine how worried I have been about you."

"Why would you be, I'm a monster now! You see all the scars, the prosthetic leg, and burns Blake how can you still love me?" I ask clenching her hand.

"Mako, you are being hard on yourself, you honestly don't look that bad being all roughed up and all. Besides, your face is just as cute as I remember it, and I love you for who you are. Also, the doctors said besides the scars from the augmentation on your back, the burns will more than likely go away with time thanks to your semblance. I don't care what you think I am thinking about when it comes to your new appearance, all I want to do now is take you back to your dorm, and out of the hospital so you can rest." Blake finished. As she began to roll me out of the hospital, I lost conscious.

- Several Hours Later -

I woke up to find myself in my bed back in my dorm. Was it all just a dream? I raised my left arm from beneath the blankets to reveal my metallic hand. I clench it and form it into a fist in anger only for it to be lowered by someone else's hand in bed, by Blake's hand. "Mako, go back to sleep its 2 o'clock and you need your sleep," she mutters.

"I see you helped yourself into my bed," I smirked. She laughs a little and responds.

"Well someone had to stay with you." She laughs again and rolls over straddling my legs and torso. "I'm just glad you are okay," she says in a calm voice as she rests her head on my chest, wrapping her arm around me in a hug. I'm so lucky to have a girl who cares this much. This goes through my mind as she plants a kiss on my lips which I return to her with another. I look up at her one more time as we both clothes our eyes and go to sleep.

- The Next Morning -

The next morning I wake up before Blake does and gently move her off my chest. She is so cute when she is asleep. I throw on my combat dress and grab my weapons. Glimpsing at my watch I notice that it is 6 am. Damn it's early, good time to train though. I exit the dorms and head towards the training room were dummy trainer bots are waiting for me. Let's see what new tricks I can do. I snap my fingers igniting my fist with red hot flame, waving my hand across my blade in a horizontal motion it too becomes infused with fire. Good to see I can still light my blade. But now I can only do this with my right hand. I glimpse at my left prosthetic hand and form it into a fist as I toss my blade into my right hand. With my metallic hand in a ball of a fist I strike the dummy trainer droid and crumple its chest cavity. Holy shit, I've got quite a punch now. I then sense I'm being watched and turn around to see none other than professor Ozpin.

"I see you are learning of your new found strengths Mako," the professor smiles as he says this. "The school put a fortune into you, using the best prosthetics and metals money could buy from the SDC. We are lucky Mr. Schnee was willing to give us a discount on the order. Mako, I don't want to dehumanize you or scare you, but you are no longer merely a student learning to be a hunter like your father, you are a weapon with now unimaginable power. Your new hand and leg are practically indestructible as you can already imagine and you hand is modular so if you felt the need to attach a weapon or item to it you could. Lastly, the augmentations they added to you, the reasons for your scarring on your back, have increased your pain tolerance significantly added to the fact that your reflexes were also buffed by the procedure."

I glimpse down at my hand, its silver metallic color shimmers in the light. "Why me Professor? Why funnel all that money and all of those resources into a student who hasn't even been here a whole year? What if it is a mistake?" I ask him in a solemn tone.

"Mr. Scatterfall, I have made more mistakes than any other human being has in their entire life, but I know for a fact that there is something special about you that neither I nor you have yet realized. In other words, I have a gut feeling that you are just about to come in contact with your full potential. Therefore, I am giving you one order to follow by for the next couple of months. I want you to train like never before, I expect you to be here every morning honing your skills so you can be the best you can possibly be." He finishes saying this and turns around and starts to walk out of the room. I myself turn around and continue training on the droids. I hope he is right, I need all the strength and the best skills I can possibly obtain if I want to truly take down the WF and Torchwick, not to mention the grimm. Is this truly what I was meant to be? A weapon fighting other peoples battles, or was I part of a much larger scheme that encompassed more than I could ever imagine? Only time would tell.


	9. Training And Conflicts

**Ch 9: Training and Conflicts**

For the next following weeks I trained harder than I could have ever imagined things went smoothly as the second semester began to draw to an end. Blake and I's relationship had steadily been growing, however we never let it get to serious. I was on top of my classes and making great grades however I had started to notice that Blake seemed to be a lot more quiet and timid lately. I had attempted to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me until one afternoon I figured out what was up.

I was walking down the corridor leading to the gym when I saw them, more specifically Cardin, harassing a student who I couldn't quite see. "First Velvet with the bunny ears now an overgrown house cat." He mutters laughing and harassing the student who I soon recognize as Blake. _Why the hell is she not wearing her bow?_ I drop my books and rush over towards Cardin and his gang of misfits and shove hi against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing messing with my girlfriend?" I ask him with a pissed off tone.

"Your girlfriends a freak Mako, why would you date something with fucked up ears like hers?" He spits out, as he starts to reach for his mace. _Don't start a fight here god dammit. _He pushes me off him as his three team members form a semi-circle around myself and the wall, trapping me with Cardin. _Fuck I don't have my sword on me._

"Does it really matter why I like her Cardin? Why should you care about my preferences, I think she is beautiful and that is all that matters" I yell back him, motioning for Blake to leave the circle which she soon does without hesitation. I ready myself in an open fighting stance and Cardin raises his mace.

"Wow dumbass you didn't even bring your weapon, this is going to be even easier than I expected" He laughs as he brings his mace down like a hammer only for my left hand to catch it. Cardin looks in disbelief, stunned by the fact that I was holding back his mace with my prosthetic hand. "What the fuck are you?"

"I guess you could say I'm a weapon." I respond with a chuckle pushing his mace back stumbling him as I roundhouse kick him in the gut with my prosthetic leg in one quick motion.

Cardin falls down onto his back as his team scatters running in different directions. I walk up to him as he lays there trembling. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't bash your face in with my bare hands?" I ask him.

"Because you are a goody two shoes and wouldn't lay a finger on a fallen opponent." He mutters under his breath.

"You are right I wouldn't Cardin." I say with a smile as I help him up to his feet. He looks at me in disbelief in what I have just done for him. This expression soon changes as he realizes that I have already started to swing at his face with my non prosthetic right arm and fist. His eyes close as the punch connects with the side of his jaw spinning him into a crooked spin as he collapses with a bloody nose and jaw which he then clenches in pain. "Don't ever fucking mess with my girlfriend again or any other Faunus." I bark out in a yelling tone. I turn around and walk away leaving him and his mace lying on the hallway floor. _Ridiculous that he thought he could get away with that. Now where did Blake go?_

I walk around for about ten minutes asking around, trying to find out if anyone had seen her only to find out no one has. _She has to be back in my room, where else would she go besides off campus, and I know her, she wouldn't do that. Not with the risk of being trapped outside if there was another Grimm or WF attack_. I eventually round the corner and make it to the dorms only to find my door locked. I banged on it with my fist. "Blake, it's okay I'm here, no need to keep the door locked." I say as I wait for a reply.

"Are you sure" A quiet and timid voice responds. _She must be embarrassed, or at least still afraid._

"Yes I'm sure Blake, Cardin or anybody else will never make fun of you again." I respond.

"You promise?" she asks.

"I promise, now can you please unlock the door to my own room?" I ask with a funny tone. I hear the click as the door opens, I walk inside only to get tackled to the floor by Blake. I look at her eyes and notice her eyes are red and glassed over.

"Blake, have you been crying the entire time?" I asked with a puzzled expression as she hugs me and holds my shoulders.

"Yes, I have" she said in a quiet voice looking down, away from me in shame. "But if what you said is true Mako, I really have no reason to cry now." She glances back up at my face. "We never did go on that date." I try to move her off me as she refuses to budge still pinning me to the floor.

"You know we can do that whenever you like." I say in a calm tone. "Just tell me when and where you want to go and that will be that." I try to get up again only for her to lay her head on my chest. _Man, she is stronger than I remember. _She leans her head onto one side and sighs.

"What about tonight, we could go to Vale tonight and eat there. Does that sound good?" She asks.

"That would work, but first you need to let me get up." I respond, trying to once again get her off me.

She sighs and takes off her bow, "Let me get into something nicer I'll be back in 30 minutes." She stands up and walks out the door off to her team's dorm. _Guess I should clean up a bit as well. _I walk over to my bedside table and check my tablet. I find I have 1 new message from professor Ozpin. "Mako, I hope everything is working out for you after your surgery and I looking forward to your speedy recovery. I know it has been several weeks and your teachers are starting to notice that you have nearly come to match your skills before the "Incident" so I wish you luck but must also leave you a warning. The Vale Police Department has received anonymous tips that a high level WF assassin has been seen in the industrial area of downtown Vale. His street name is the Wilted Rose, but you may have heard of him by his other name Adam Taurus. With this I leave you a message of caution, Adam worked with Blake when she was a member of the WF so you should be on the lookout for him. I have heard that you and Miss Belladonna have grown close lately and I just wanted to let you know of this possible threat. Just watch yourself Mr. Scatterfall, and watch out for Miss Belladonna if you all are to ever leave the campus." The message ends with the title and name of Ozpin. _Great, guess I will have to watch out for this guy, best if I brought Flint and my revolver just in case, you can never be too cautious._ And with that I threw on some decent black dress clothes and a red tie. I couldn't wait to finally do something that wasn't related to school for a change.


	10. Twilight's Flame PTI

**Ch 10: Twilight's Flame PTI**

I walked out of my dorm to find Blake, standing there in a sleek tight strapless black dress. _Should I be surprised that it is black?_ I smirked then told her "You look really cute Blake," I finished this nervously.

"Thank you Mako, you look good as well. Should we leave now?" she asks.

"Yea we probably should. The last airship for Vale leaves in 10 minutes so we should probably hurry." I say this as I grab her hand and we start to walk for the hangar. After 5 minutes we arrive there and she notices that I have me sheath attached to my belt.

"Mako, why do you have your sword with you, this is supposed to be a date?" She asks out of curiosity. _Should I tell her that Adam, was seen at the Vale docks or should I keep it to myself. I thinks its best if I keep it to myself._ I look up at her and respond "You can never be too safe Blake, plus I think it goes well with my outfit." I laugh off the remark and we get on the airship. It was 7 o'clock and it would take about 30 minutes for the airship to reach Vale. _By 7:30 we should be able to find a nice place to eat._

"Nora told me of a really good seafood place that is near the airship station." Blake blurts out "They supposedly have really good tuna." Her face turns red after she says this. "And I really love tuna. Mako could we go there?"

"Sure why not, should I be surprised that you like tuna?" I ask sarcastically, she frowns at first but this is soon replaced with a warm grin. We continue to talk for the remainder of the airship flight. We talk about Pyrrha and Jaune and how they are doing. We also touch on how her team is doing as a whole. Blake mentions that Ruby loves her new customizations she has done to Crescent Rose, these include a longer barrel (_As if it needed to be longer_) and a new scope. Just as she finishes this we feel that the airship has stopped and we get off. Blake pulls out her phone to call Nora in order to find out where this restaurant is.

After a brief phone call Blake finds out where the restaurant is and its name, the R&R Connection. _What a weird name for a seafood place._ We walk two blocks to find a hostess, a Faunus in this case, welcoming us and decides to sit the two of us down at a table. As we sit down Blake smiles and decides to take off her bow. I smile and tell her how cute she is without the bow. "Mako, I wear the bow whenever I feel I might be judged, but at dinner in a public place I don't feel anyone could really mess with me, plus I'm with you." She responds to my comment. The waiter comes and Blake orders a tuna salad, and I order a lobster with a steak. We continue to talk as we wait for our food.

During our conversation I start to look around the furnishing that decorated the R&R Connection. _Modern but with a homey kind of feel. The decorations make you feel like you are fine dining right on the pier. Nice place, glad Nora recommended it._ I look over to one of the televisions as Blake starts talking about how she is has been so fed up with Cardin. I continue to listen to her as I read the headlines of the TV. **White Fang Attacks S.D.C. freighter at the docks in Vale**. I get Blake's attention and point towards the TV behind her, only for her face to turn from a happy vibe to a solemn one. "It says that 15 dock workers were killed in the attack, and that the WF made off with 5 tons of Dust" She says in a quiet voice.

"It's okay Blake, I'm sure the police will find those responsibly." I respond. _I have a feeling Adam is behind this. It can't be a coincidence that he shows up and then the next day this happens. I still shouldn't tell her though._ Our food arrives and we start to eat. "Wow this lobster is really good" I say as I comment on it. "How's your tuna salad Blake?"

"Pretty good, a little dry though but still really good. Mako, you said this was the last airship out of Beacon. How to you intend to for us to get back? There won't be another ship until the morning." She asks finally realizing the situation we are in.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, that why I bought a hotel room for the night with two separate beds if you don't feel like sharing." I smile as I end the phrase, "however if you do feel like sharing I can call and have them upgrade us to a king sized bed."

"Mako, you shouldn't have, you should have told me, and I could have paid for part of it." Blake says in an embarrassed tone as she once again starts to turn red.

Before I can respond the waiter comes by and drops off the tab which I quickly pay for with cash. "No need to Blake, it's my treat for us." She leans across the table and kisses me, to which I quickly whisper "Save it for the room Blake." She smiles as we get up and leave the restaurant for the hotel down the street. We hold hands as we walk down the streets, about a block away a suspicious figure wearing a trench coat catches my eye. As we get closer I recognize the mask from his dossier that I read earlier that day. _It was him, it was Adam. _Blake must have noticed this as well since she pushed me to the side into the alley of a building, behind the crowd of people walking the streets.

"Mako, do you have any idea why he is her?" She asks in a serious tone.

"I can only imagine he is her to spend some of that dust the WF got from that attack." I respond, a little shaken by the fact that my girlfriend was able to shove me into an alley.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Mako, but you should try to apprehend him, for Vale, for the 15 people who were killed" Blake says looking down at my sword in its sheath attached to my belt. I nod and walk out of the alley towards Adam who is now sitting on a bench.

"Hello Adam" I mutter as I sit down next to him.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?" He asks in a calm voice stilled sitting down. _Things are going to get hectic fast, I need to be quick._

"Just someone who knows an old associate of yours, Blake, Blake Belladonna" The second after I say this he stands up and leaps forwards drawing a what I think was a gun blade mixed with a katana. He raises a hood over his head that was attached to his trench coat and readies his weapon.

"You are no hunter and you certainly aren't a cop, who sent you?" He asks in once again that quiet tone.


	11. Twilight's Flame PTII

**Ch 11: Twilight's Flame PTII**

Adam charged at me dragging his blade along the ground sending sparks flying up in the air as I began to raise my sword, bracing for the impact which hit hard. Almost like a freight train. Are swords were locked, crossed and budging towards neither direction we were evenly matched. _Lucky for me I don't play fair_. I quickly used my other hand to reach for my holstered revolver and aimed it at Adam's arm, pulling the trigger which had a shot connect with his arm sending fragments of bone and blood onto the street. "AHHHH, you sneaky bastard" Adam screamed in pain as he started to regain himself. Clenching his arm his arm with one hand he shouted "Alright boys, get him".

I hadn't even noticed the 5 WF soldiers on the roof top above the dust shop who jumped down onto the street surrounding me. _Where is Blake, I hope she is safe or got away._ The closest WF soldier swung a sword at me only to be reversed and impaled through the gut still screaming as I pulled the blade out. The other 4 looked at me at anger and 2 drew swords while the other 2 drew SMGs. Before the two with SMG's could fire a shot I quickly switched hands with my weapons tossing my sword into my right hand and the revolver into my left as I shot the two with SMGs. Too bad I was a little late as one of them pulled the trigger to his SMG sending a couple rounds into my lower chest before he collapses from my rounds that turned his chest in a crumpled form. I winced in pain realizing I had just been shot. This cause me to drop my revolver and grab my lower chest with my left hand, readying my sword with my right I prepared to take on the two remaining goons.

The first one swung at me horizontally with a sloppy swing, his swing was a little too wide to I took the risky chances of also swinging wide but in an upward fashion dismembering his hands from his sword. He screamed in surprise, noticing that his hands now lay on the ground still grasping his sword. After this he collapsed. _Poor guy must have went into shock after seeing what I just did to him._ I turn to around to see the last guy and Adam running down the street. _I should pursue them._ I start to run at them only for a sharp pain to surge threw my chest. _There is now fucking way I'm catching them. _

I fall to one knee clenching my chest were the bullets hit me to feel a hand on my shoulder. "Mako, how bad is it?" It was Blake.

"Not that bad, can you help me to the hotel, I can clean it out in the bathroom in our room" I tell her. She slings her arm over my shoulder and helps me to the front desk of the hotel.

"One room for Mr. Scatterfall, it has a king sized bed" I smile as I look at Blake.

"Sure, it's ready, are you sure you are okay mr. Scatterfall" The bell boy says.

"Never been better." I say sarcastically as he hands me the key card to the room, after which Blake and I take the elevator to the 8th floor where our room is. I quickly move into the washroom and remove my shirt as Blake takes my blood soaked top and throws it into a washer. I then look in the mirror at my lower chest where the rounds caught me. _Thank god it's farther to the side, I think they went through without hitting anything vital. _I reach into the cabinet to find some pain pills which I quickly take as Blake looks at me with a worried expression.

"Blake, wet a rag for me, I need to clean my chest" I ask her.

"It's okay I will do It just sit there in that chair" She basically orders me.

I sit in the chair as she wets the rag and wipes near the wound, cleaning off the blood as I wince in pain.

"Thanks Blake, thanks a lot. Now if you don't mind I'm going to wash the rest off in the shower." I say in a tired voice.

"Tell me if you need anything" she says as she shuts the door. I take off the rest of my clothes and get into the shower. The warm water burns as it rains onto my wound. _Fuck this really hurts_. I continue to wash my self until I hear the door to the washroom open.

**LEMON NEXT CHAPTER, Just a heads** up


	12. Twilight's Flame PTIII

**Ch 12 Twilight's Flame PTIII **

**- Scroll Past If You are Uncomfortable with Lemon -**

"You have any room in there for me?" Blake's now seductive voice asks. _Say you have room Mako, she wants to be in here with you._

"Yea there is room, but my body isn't exactly something good to look at with the wound and all" I respond.

"That doesn't matter" She says as she enter the shower her clothes already removed. _Her figure is amazing she has such a tight body with the right amount of curves. Her C cups are perky as well_. She smiles as she hugs my chest and kisses me. We stand there in the shower for a bit as her hair gets wet and she reaches for a rag to once again clean my wound. I move her hand away and tell her it is okay. She hugs me again, her breasts mashed against my chest. She smiles as she realizes something is poking her leg now. She blushes as she notices what it is.

"Let me put some shampoo in your hair, I don't want you to stretch with that gunshot wound" She says seductively, she grabs the shampoo bottle and puts some in her hand and then into my hair as I sigh in relief. I then wash out my hair and turn off the water. She then grabs two towels for each of us as we dry off and head towards the bedroom. She throws on some underwear and a bra as I put on my underwear and we get into bed.

"Thanks for doing that Blake." I say in a thankful manner, she reaches for the bedside table and opens up package that holds a bandage which she soon wraps on my wound. "Thanks for that too." She smiles and straddles me looking down at me with a seductive expression.

"Guess you will have to thank me Mako." She says, I look up at her.

"Blake, are you sure you are ready, I know you are my girlfriend and all but are you truly ready." I ask her honestly.

"Sure, I am ready now fuck me already" She responds with a calm but somewhat sassy tone. _I can't believe this is about to happen._ She starts to remove her top slowly as I get settled and reach for her chest. Finally after what felt like an eternity she takes off her top and leans down over me. Her smooth white silky skin comes in contact with mine as sighs with relief. "It's good to take that thing off at the end of the day." We then start to kiss some more as I start to fondle and play with her breasts as she moans with pleasure. This continues for a few more minutes until she lower the blanket past my boxers and starts to remove them. She smiles as she looks at my member and puts it into her mouth. After this I sigh with pleasure as she begins sucking on it, her head moving up and down. I grab her hair as she does this, the ecstasy now flowing through my veins I continue to lay there, simply enjoying the stimulation that she is applying to my member. After a few minutes pf this she finally slides it out of her mouth for the last time and looks up at me, almost as if seeking approval. I smile at her as I start reaching for her panties, which of course were black.

She glances again down at me as she once again straddles me, I remove her panties revealing smooth skin beneath with a black streak of hair originating from the middle. I smile at her as I see this. She grins as well as she uses her right hand to insert my member inside of her, this is followed by a groan of slight pain. "Blake are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" I ask her worried about her.

"No its fine, I think it's supposed to hurt a little bit the first time" she responds in a sweet voice. She starts rocking her hips up and down as I clench her lower back. Both of us moaning from the pleasure. She was so tight and wet, these feelings further added to the sensation that was flowing inside of me. She leaned in closer practically on top of my chest as the motion grew faster and faster. She quickly stopped, and looked down at me with a worried expression. "Don't cum, we aren't using protection." She almost yells. _How the hell could I have forgot that, it was on the fucking bedside table._ I joke with her and ask her "What Blake, you aren't ready to have a family?" She laughs as she gets off my member as I hand hear the condom which she apply to it and rolls onto her back.

"This time, I will be on the bottom." She says in a seductive fashion. I too roll over and insert myself once again inside of her. I start thrusting as she clenches both of my hands. She moans as both of her legs are now up in the air, almost near her head. We both continue moaning as she starts screaming "Fuck me Mako, Fuck me." Almost crying she says this as the bed shakes from the amount of motion taking place, it creaking under it. "Come on faster Mako, faster, I am about to cum…" she whines as I comply and continue to move faster and faster, once again the sensation flowing through my veins, her breast bouncing up and down as we continue. _Fuck I'm about to come as well_. Then I felt it, her inside suddenly became soaked and wet as she moaned in approval. Not long after which my moans grew quite loud and I climaxed inside of her, moaning with pleasure. Exhausted I rolled over so now Blake was now on top of me. We both sighed in Unison as I drew the blanket over us. She kissed me on the forehead. "That was great Mako."

"You sure you don't want me to pull out of you yet?" I asked.

"No I want you to stay with me just for a little bit longer" She responded as she started kissing me. After a few more minutes of intense making out I finally pull out of her. She moans as it slides out.

**- Lemon is Over -**

We both put our underwear on except she doesn't put on her top as she curls up beside me. He rolls over to face me and kisses me on the nose. "Once again Mako, that was great" She says quietly as she closes her eyes.

"You were great to Blake, I'm so lucky to be with someone as beautiful as you" I respond.

"Now you're just sucking up, lucky for you I don't mind it, in fact I love it" She says this as she kisses me on the nose. I respond to this by kissing her on the cheek and the two of us lay there in silence and soon fell asleep.


	13. Operation Nightfall PTI

**Ch 13: Operation Nightfall PTI**

I woke up to find Blake already standing up over me. "Mako I think that it is time that we head on back to Beacon. Also last night was a blast." She said. I stood up and we both walked out the door down stairs to the lobby. After checking out we walk down to the airship station and talk about how we both enjoyed last night. Once getting on the airship we sit in silence looking at the city as the airship flies over the city. After 30 minutes of silence Blake looks at me and smiles as the airship arrives at Beacon. We step off the ship to find Yang and Ruby waiting for us.

"There the two of you are, how was you all's night together?" Yang says in a comedic tone. Blake just gives her a look that I guess was one that displaced "a don't mess with me" kind of attitude. _I should say something, no need to alienate our friends. _

"Our time together was great." I blurted out and smiled at Blake which was met with a grin from her as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Well that's good to hear Mako, Professor Ozpin needs to see you, something about a mission or operation that will take place of your academic final for this year." Ruby said while looking at Blake's now blush red face.

"Oh okay, he is in his office I'm guessing?" I asked the small red heroine. She simply answered with a nod up and down and Blake departed with them. _I can only guess how many questions Yang is going to ask Blake. Hopefully she won't give in to all of the pressure about what happened last night._

I walked across the campus and quickly chatted it up with Pyrrha and Jaune. Both of which proudly told me they were a couple. I quickly told them I was happy for them and kept making my way to Ozpin's office. I knocked on his door and heard a voice say, "Come in mr. Scatterfall, we have been expecting you."

I walked into the office to find the professor and a man in uniform, a uniform with various insignias that I did not recognize. "Sit down mr. Scatterfall, I need to brief you on your final exam." Ozpin said this in his trade mark calm tone of a voice.

I complied and sat down. "Final Exam? Professor I am still not completely aware of what is going on. And also not trying to be rude but who is this guy?" I said this as I pointed towards the man in uniform next to Ozpin, behind his desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry how could I forget the two of you have never met. Mako this is Commander White, he leads a counter insurgency unit. This unit that he leads specializes in counter insurgency revolving around the White Fang. After the attack on Beacon he came to me and told me that he believes the cell of WF operatives that were behind the attack are based out of an old abandoned Schnee Dust Company compound up in the snow covered hills outside of Atlas. Since you yourself are from Atlas I deemed it necessary for you to be our operative for this mission. Please commander, explain with more detail what I'm getting at." Ozpin stated as he motioned for the commander to speak.

The commander himself had quite a large figure, not that he was fat but he was well built and about 6'4. His portion of his arms that weren't covered by his uniforms seemed to be very muscular and had a few scars here and there. His face was however un-scarred and he sported a clean crew cut and a short but well-kept beard. "Well mr. Scatterfall for starters we are code naming this final of yours, in in my own words this operation Nightfall. Don't ask how I got the name, you just need to know that we will insert you at night up in the mountains outside of this compound. I heard about your incident with your other operation that you were in that involved the WF and how they shot down your insertion aircraft. Because of this, you are being inserted by snowmobile. Your first objective will be to set charges on the AA batteries, which number 3, you are then to NOT set them off. You will scout the compound and try to be as quiet as possible. Your second objective will be to capture or kill Adam Taurus. My people who work for intelligence also inform me the infamous Roman Torchwick might be there as well, you are to CAPTURE, not kill him at all cost if he is there. You will then set off the charges and a QRF team comprised of the people from my unit along with Weiss Schnee will arrive to cover your departure. Ms. Schnee is coming purely because she has been to this complex in her past so we needed someone with this knowledge to come along. Any Questions mr. Scatterfall?" He asks this as he lit a cigar much to Ozpins disliking.

"Two questions sir, when do I leave? And what is the name of your outfit?" I asked the second purely out of curiosity.

"I work for a paramilitary group that goes by the name of Grimm and Insurgent Containment Division or G.I.C.D. _(I the writer will write them as GICD from here on _out_ purely because the amount of periods in that name is a pain to enter whenever I refer to them. And trust me I'm going to acknowledge them a lot) _for short. To answer your other question be in the hangar in 2 hours. We will first depart for an O.P. near the complex when you will be inserted by snowmobile." He ordered with a straight face. I nodded with compliance as I walked towards the door. _Guess I should go tell Blake what I'm about to take part in_.

I make my way back to the dorms in a hurry, not wanting to waste any time that I could spend with Blake before I had to leave. I enter my dorm to find her lying on my couch reading a book titled _Ninjas of Love_. She quickly shuts the book and puts it beneath her and stands up to hug me. "Why are you out of breath Mako? What have you been up to?" She asks as she starts to unwrap her arms from around my midsection.

"I just sprinted from Ozpin's office apparently I leave for my final exam, or really I should call it a mission in under 2 hours. I just wanted to drop by to say goodbye to you and grab my weapons and gear before I left." I say this as I put my hand beneath her chin and angle her face towards mine before I kiss her. "That's for tonight since I won't be here."

"Thanks" She mutters this as her face starts to turn red. "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a couple of days, I bet four at the most though. I will miss you Blake" I finish this statement and cup my hands around hers.

"Be safe Mako, you always seem to get hurt on these missions. Just know that I will be thinking about you and most importantly know that I love you and you should be safe, be cautious, if you can't do this for yourself do it for me, I don't want to lose you." She says this as she tears up a little bit. I kiss her again and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I will be careful Blake, and I love you too" I respond as we sit down on the couch as she begins to cry. Minutes pass as she buries her head into my arms and cries. _I guess she really doesn't want to lose me, best I be extremely careful this time._

She finally stops and looks up at me, her eyes red as tears slowly roll down her cute face, "Just once again Mako, be safe" She hugs me as she finishes and I get up to grab my weapons and make my way towards the door.

I turn around and quickly say "Hey Blake, keep the bed warm for me" I say this with a grin and blow her and kiss as her face begins to blush and I shut the door. _Time to get to work Mako, and time to get some payback from the good ol members of the White Fang. _


	14. Operation Nightfall PTII

**Ch 14: Operation Nightfall PTII**

I stood there in the dropship waiting for it to arrive at the GICD's outpost near the White Fang complex high in the snow covered mountains near my hometown, or what was left of Atlas. The sight from the open doors of the dropship were absolutely stunning, the snow covered valleys, forests, and mountainsides truly were breath taking. _If only everywhere was as beautiful as here_. After a few more minutes the dropship landed and I stepped off to meet Commander White and a soldier wearing a helmet of some sorts.

"Hello mr. Scatterfall, meet Corporal Jennings, he will be the other leader of the QRF that will come to your assistance during this operation. He will also be giving you a helmet that will have a heads up display of your surroundings, not to mention it will shield your face from this blasted cold wind that is keeping this valley so damned cold." The commander said as he offered his hand for a hand shake which I quickly took. I glanced closely at the helmet that Jennings was wearing, it was white and sleek. Rounded and the visor kept me from seeing the corporal's face.

"Here you go mr. Scatterfall" Jennings said as he handed me the helmet. "Your call sign with be Raider-1"

"Thanks Jennings, but please call me Mako whenever we aren't in the operation" I asked. _Damn I really hate it when anybody but Ozpin calls me mr. Scatterfall, it makes me feel old. Hell I'm just about to turn 19. _

"Sure thing Mako, uh sir" Jennings stuttered as he attempted to getting used to the informal name. "Right this way, your snowmobile is right here. Just follow the directions that will be on the HUD of your helmet until you reach your target." I put on the helmet and looked back towards Commander White.

"Good luck Mako" Commander White said, as he turned around to head inside of the outpost.

"Hopefully I won't need it sire." I reply cleverly.

"Boy, if there is one thing this job has taught me, it is that you need all the luck that you can get." He finishes this as he opens the door inside. I turn around to see my snowmobile which I get on and start. Then the HUD begins displaying directions._ Well, if I'm reading this right, I am 8 Kilometers from the complex, this should be a quick ride._

**- 10 Minutes Later -**

_Damn it's cold_. I turned off the snowmobile as I realized I was within 400 meters of the outer wall of the complex. I quickly checked the pack they had given me to find 6 charges of remote detonated explosives and a compact SMG that had an integrated suppressor. _Nice, these GICD guys take their job seriously_. I holster the SMG and slings the pack with the explosives over my back as I also holster my revolver and my sword to my waist. It was now dark and the cold wind struck me to the bone, even though I was wearing winter gear. I started to walk carefully uphill getting closer and closer to the complex. Eventually the HUD told me I was within 10 Meters of the wall, yet I couldn't see it. _Damn this snow is making it a pain in the ass to see anything, my visibility is down to like 4 meters._ I ready my SMG as I get closer and finally my foot hits the wall. _According to the HUD, a latter should be to my left._ I walk to my left about 2 meters to find the latter which I soon climb and realize that this complex wasn't just your ordinary outpost operated by the WF. The tanks and artillery pieces started to give me flashbacks of the fort that I attempted to attack. _This isn't an outpost, it's a bloody base_. _However it seems that most of the guards are asleep. _I walk my way quietly towards the AA batteries to find 2 guards talking near it. I quickly hide behind a few crates and listen in on their conversation.

"Are you sure he is really hear?" One guard asks the other.

"Yea, I heard he wanted to talk to Adam personally something about that school, its starts with a B" The other guard replies.

"You mean Beacon?" The first guard replies as he sets down his weapon and sits next to the AA.

"Yea, yea that's the name, that's why Torchwick is here. Too bad that girl isn't her, she is kind of cute man" The second guards says. _So Torchwick is here, guess things just got a bit interesting._

"Dude shut up, if he hears you talking about Cinder like that he will gut you" The first guard says this as he jokingly punches the other guard in the shoulder.

"Man, no one else can hear us, it's just you and me and the 3 AA Guns, they can't fucking hear me." The Second guard laughs as he says this. _Too bad I'm here. _I poke my torso and head around the corner of the crate and aim the SMG at the two guards and pull the trigger. Both of their bodies fall over as the blood spurts onto the snow, staining it crimson red.

_Now to out those charges on the AA. _I quickly open the pack and put 2 charges on each emplacement. _That should be enough, now it's time to head for the main compound_. I make my way towards the main building, not encountering and more guards along the way I reload my SMG and open the door to find Torchwick and Adam conversing at a table with whisky in hand.

"I don't see how you enjoy it out here Adam. It's too damn cold here." Torchwick mutters as he takes a shot of whisky.

"You get used to it, the cold numbs you till you don't feel anything." Adam replies reaching for the bottle to get another shot. _Now is my chance_. I roll over a crate into the sight of Adam and Torchwick, quickly shooting at Adam first. _Got to kill you first man_. Adam surprises me with his quick reactions and flips the table, yet it only blocks a few of the bullets that I had fired at him. I watch as a good 10-15 rounds hit him in the same shoulder that I had previously shot him in our early meeting. His body collapses as I turn towards Torchwick who has now dropped his glass of whisky and grabs his cane.

"Well it's a pleasure seeing you hear, now isn't it?" Torchwick mutters, aiming his cane at me.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine" I respond as I lunge towards him quickly holstering the SMG and switching to my sword igniting it quickly with my hand. I swing vertically as Torchwick blocks it with his cane and knees me in the chest. I moan in pain as I return the blow and punch him in the gut with my cold metallic left hand.

"Fuck that hurts, guess that new" Torchwick screams as we continue our duel, neither of us taking advantage of the other. We continue fighting until he leaps away, opening a door that leads to a balcony outside. I follow him quickly as we engage each other again in combat. The cold air knicks at my hands that grasp my sword which's cold metal continues to come in contact with Torchwick's cane. _Guess I'll try what I did to Adam the first time on him, let's see how he blocks that._ I quickly reach for my holstered revolver that is holstered to my waist and squeeze off two rounds into Torchwick's midsection. _Damn that was loud._ Realizing the fact that I just fired an un-silenced gun inside the enemy base I quickly holster my gun while Torchwick drops his cane and clenches his midsection. I then pull out the detonator and press the igniter. This is followed by a bright flash that emits from behind us and is immediately followed by a deep bang. _If the first two shots didn't wake up the base, those explosion surely did_.

I quickly point my sword towards Torchwick and tell him not to move as I grab bindings that were on my waist which I soon apply to his wrists as I help him up and we walk back into the main building. Overhead I can hear the sounds of the dropships coming to help get me out of here. This is followed by shouts and gunshots, I rush Torchwick and myself outside to see half-awake WF soldiers shooting up at the 3 dropships as one of them descends and begins firing into a crowd of soldiers, its 30mm cannons chewing them to bits I realize that the door closest to us on the dropship is opening revealing Weiss in a white parka with Jennings and a few other GICD soldiers at their side.

"Quick Mako, get inside before it's too late." Weiss yells as she motions for me to bring Torchwick to the Dropship that is now ground level. I force Torchwick towards the shuttle as we get on the craft. Jennings nods at me with approval as the ship ascends back up into the sky while still taking fire from the WF.

"RPG!" our pilot screams as a rocket misses our dropship but collides with one of the other two dropship engulfing it with flames.

"Fuck, we never incorporated the idea that the WF would have shoulder mounted anti air rockets" Jennings screams as he tells the pilot to hurry on our ascension. I look over to see a soldier binding Torchwick to a bench in the ship. I then look over to see Weiss who looks very distressed as she watches what's left of the flaming dropship crash into the side of the base.

"There were people that I knew on that ship" She says with a sad tone, looking now down at her feet in sorrow.

"I'm sorry to hear that Weiss but all we can to know is try to escape so we don't end up like them." I tell her as I try to snap her out of her weeping trance. She soon comes to and looks me in the eyes and nods here head.

Finally our dropship along with the other remaining one get up in the air and arrive safely at the GICD outpost, we are welcomed by Commander White who orders two soldiers to grab Torchwick and load him onto a new, bullet free dropship to be taken back to Vale for questioning.

"We lost a lot of good men and women tonight, but Operation Nightfall was a success Mako, I can't thank you enough." He says as he pats me on the back. I watch as the other dropship takes off with Torchwick in it. I then look at the wounded soldiers that were injured during the escape from the other dropship.

"Will they be okay commander?" I ask pointing at the wounded.

"Yes they should all make it out of here just fine. They are on the next ship out." He replies.

Weiss hugs me as she notices the injured soldiers, she quickly let's go however.

"Sir, we have 5 dropships coming in range of our OP, they have WF insignias, and they appear to have followed us back here." Jennings yells at the commander.

"5 dropships that could hold up to 100 personnel, we only have 30 in fighting condition here at the OP" the Commander says glancing at myself and Weiss. "I know I'm asking for a lot Mako, but we need your help if we are to get out of here alive" White says as he points directly at me.

* * *

Once again if you probably haven't noticed I do not always have the best grammar when i'm writing. So if anyone is interested on editing the previous chapters PM me. This editor(s) will also get to see new chapters of the story before everyone else. I still have a back log of 10 more chapters and I should be getting my internet back sooner. Till then I have been slowly uploading these at my local starbucks. Once again if you are interested just PM me and we will sort this out. Thanks, BTW a big battle is about to happen obviously


	15. Operation Nightfall PTIII

Ch 15: Operation Nightfall PTIII

I looked towards the horizon, to where Jennings said the 5 WF dropships were coming from. There they were, 5 heavy dropships ready to bear down on our tiny outpost. Commander White ordered for me to get on the only AA gun in the entire outpost while everybody else excluding Weiss readied up to prepare for the White Fang's attack. Weiss and a group of medics quickly rushed to get the wounded into one of the ready dropship to evacuate from the site. I readied myself at the AA's controls as Jennings came to my side. "Why do you think they followed us" I yelled at Jennings.

Jennings who I imagined was in a bit of panick beneath his helmet replied "I imagine they are kind of pissed off that you blew up their base and took Torchwick." He chuckled to himself as he loaded a fresh clip into his rifle.

I aimed the sights of the AA guns towards the incoming dropships and pulled the trigger. The tri barrels of the AA guns starting to turn read from the amount of shells being fired out hissed as the heat came in contact with the cold mountain air. And explosion engulfed one of the 5 dropships as it came crashing down into the front of the square shaped outpost. I chuckled a bit knowing that I had thinned their numbers a little bit. I attempted to aim for another ship as a barrage of missiles came thundering towards me. _Shit I need to bail out of this emplacement._ I quickly leaped out of the seat of the AA gun and hugged the ground as the missiles burrowed into the side of the emplacement, reducing it to a pile of cement and warped steel. I glanced over to the right to see the GICD soldiers who were already shooting at the 4 remaining dropships as they unloaded their passengers into the center of the outpost. I then turned to my left and noticed that Weiss had already loaded the last of the wounded on the med evac dropship and they were about to take off.

_Thank god they are getting out of here. At least there is 2 more dropships to get what's left of us out of here._ That when things changed, as the last WF dropship unloaded the remainder of its forces I saw him. _What the hell is Adam doing here, I shot him_. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me, Adam was alive but seemed to be bandaged across his shoulder where I had shot him again and he looked pissed. He quickly charged towards the closest GICD soldier and impaled him or her through the helmet. _Yea he is really pissed. _"We need to get out of here Jennings" I yelled at my fellow corporal.

"Yea no shit, hey look the commander is starting up one of the dropships, I'll cover you. Go ask him what he needs us to do to by him some time." Jennings responded. I nodded and ran through the exchange of gunfire that was erupting from both sides of me. The fact that I got to his dropship un-injured surprised me as I got Commander White's attention.

"Sir what do you need me to do?" I yelled at him in desperation.

"Just by me some time, hold them back while myself and the pilot of the other dropship starts his engines." He barked at me.

"Sir why don't you have the pilot for this ship fly it while you check on the other ship?" I asked him. The commander merely pointed to the back of the dropship, the pilot had taken a round straight through the visor. I merely acknowledged it and ran back across the field to Jennings.

"We just need to hold out a little bit longer." I tell him.

"There are only 14 of us left. If he doesn't hurry he will be leaving with 2 empty ships." Jennings replied. "Also watch out for Adam, he is ripping us to bits. Last time I saw him he was engaging with some of our guys on the left flank." Before Jennings could say anything else another barrage of rockets came directly at the barricade he, myself and another soldier were firing at the WF from. A bright flash blinded me for a second. Having known what I would see when my eyes opened, I wish it had blinded me for longer. I opened my eyes to see that the other GICD soldier was reduced to ashes, basically vaporized to dust. Jennings was screaming in agony as he reached for his legs, however he didn't have any legs, his whole lower torso was gone. I myself looked down at my armor to see shards of steaming hot metals punctured into me like a pin cushion yet I felt no pain. I quickly stood up and got my revolver with one hand and started dragging Jennings with my other towards the dropship.

"Don't worry man, I'm going to get both of us out of here" I yelled at Jennings as he cried in pain. I slowly dragged him closer and closer to the dropship piloted by the other pilot since the commander's seemed a little full. Leaving in the snow a trail of blood seeping from Jennings' torso. Eventually we made it to the dropship, two soldiers helped us aboard as shots pinged around the hull of the dropship. I looked to my left to see that the commander's ship was already taking off. _Good at least he is now getting out of here._ I glanced back at Jennings who was still screaming this changed however as another stray bullet ricocheted off the ceiling of the dropship directly into his chest cavity. His screams ceased, his flinching stopped. _They just killed him in front of me, those monsters!_

In rage I pulled the pin on a grenade and hurled it out of the dropship at a horde of 10+ WF soldiers obliterating them into nothing. I then took aim with Jennings' assault rifle and unloaded on the WF below. _EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IS GOING TO PAY._ I quickly reloaded after my first magazine exhausted, and continued shooting, the barrels on the gun turning white-hot red from the amount of rounds leaving the barrel. My arms tensed up as I continued to relentlessly kill the WF beneath our dropship as we finally ascended into the sky and made our escape.

I looked to my left after I knew we were safe and had stopped shooting to see the medic in our dropship shove a needle into my arm. "This will numb the pain you were about to start feeling, you should be fine until we get back to Beacon, I already called ahead. You will need stiches after we remove that shrapnel." The medic said without hesitation.

"Thanks I guess" I replied.

"Don't mention it, it's my job" He too replied.

We arrived back at Beacon were a body bag was waiting for Jennings, well what was left of Jennings. After that I started to cry, I couldn't tell if it was from the pain, or from seeing someone I had just fought with die right in front of me. Regardless the EMT's took me once again to Beacons medical facility where I once again blacked out.

_It seems like this is just all too familiar._


	16. Not Again

**Ch 16: Not Again**

I woke up once again feeling pain in my chest. Blake was in front of me. "Mako, it would be nice to see you wake up not in the Hospital once in a while." She stated with a grin on her face.

"I don't know, I'm kind of starting to like these hospital beds." I replied, I too had a smile on my face.

"Let me help you up, the doctors said this time you should be able to walk out of here." She walked over to the bed and helped me out of it. _Besides the slight pricking feeling in my side I feel fine._ We walked back to my dorm room in silence until Blake blurted out…

"How do you feel?" I looked at her face and replied, "Just sore on the outside that's all but I saw a really good guy get killed right in front of me. He died literally right fucking in front of me." I clenched my fist as I punched my wall in anger. Blake tried to calm me down and reached for my arm, her touch seemed to calm my nerves.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mako, I would do anything to try and help you cope with this pain you are going through but I can't bring your friend back." She said in a calm tone.

"We weren't exactly friends Blake, I had known him for the duration of the mission. It's his screams of pain and agony, and how they suddenly vanished the second the round penetrated into his chest that really get to me. Seeing someone suffer and die like that, having just risked your life to bring them to safety, only for that all to be erased in a fraction of a second. That's what is messing with me." I replied as I sat down on my bed with my head lowered. Blake sat down as well on the bed.

_Don't cry Mako, don't fucking cry in front of Blake._ I sucked it up and sat there on my bed with Blake at my side. "At least the mission was successful, that means you don't have to take any finals this year. Also they caught Torchwick, I can only imagine that the authorities will solve this whole Grimm horde thing in no time." She started to rub my back as she finished saying this.

"But Adam is still out there, I hate to say it Blake, but I'm actually kind of intimidated by him. Few guys can get shot like that and shrug it off." I remind her with a negative look on my face. I walked towards the window at tried to think about what Adam's next move might be. _Adam and the White Fang will want to get Torchwick back as soon as possible. So they will probably try to spring him out of the Vale City Jail._ "Blake, do you know what time the Vale City Jail opens tomorrow?" I ask her curiously,

"No I do not have the slightest clue. Why are you now thinking about the Jail?" She replied. I turned around from looking out the window and sat down on the bed next to Blake.

"My best bet is that Adam and the WF are going to try to spring Torchwick out before he talks." I exclaim.

"Well I imagine you can just look that up on your tablet, it's probably on the internet." She shrugs as she states this. "I'm going back to my dorm Ruby wants all of us to be in the same room tonight since we have practice early tomorrow." I kiss her good night and she walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

I quickly find my new tablet and search for the Jail's open hours. The first webpage I opened said 7-7. _I'm going to see if the Vale Police Department will let me pay a little visit to Roman._

**- The Next Day -**

I had already made it to Vale by 6:30 am. Now I just stood in wait at the front door of the police department waiting. _I need to make sure Torchwick even made it here. Commander White merely told me the ship got away. If it did get away, the government would be holding him here._ I continued to wait until it was after 7. Then until it was 7:10, yet no one came to open up the black tinted doors. _Something's not right, no one has come in or out of there since I arrived here. Also it seems very un-professional for the police to not open their doors at the appropriate time._

I knocked on the glass, yet no one responded to my attempt of getting someone's attention. _That's it, I'm making my own way in._ I pulled out my revolver and shot a hole next to the door handle and reached around to open the door. I really shouldn't have been surprised when I opened the door. _I had a bad feeling this is why no one was answering_. I glanced around the entry area of the police department. The officer at the front desk had his head flat on the desk, a portion of his head gone from an obvious gunshot wound from the back of the head. _He was held at gunpoint execution style. Someone needed him to open the doors to the jail._ I walked through the open doors into the jail to find guards dead lying on the floor, there had to be at least ten of them. _Most of them appear to have slashes on them. This has to be Adam's handy work._ I continued down towards the cells to find the first few completely open, with the beds in a mess.

_Crap, they must have freed the other convicts, along with Torchwick. This is really bad news._ I walked to the end of the hallway to the largest cell. The name on the door said it all. _"Prisoner ID 420B: Roman Torchwick"_ His cell was empty nothing left except for dirty bed sheets and an orange jump suit. _I need to tell the other Police station that this precinct was attacked._ I pull out my tablet and dial the department and quickly explain the situation. They informed me that they had dispatched units to the building and that I should leave the scene so I would not contaminate the evidence. I walked out the building pondering what I had just discovered. _This just can't get any worse._

I eventually make my way back to Beacon on an airship, thinking during the entire flight about what Torchwick's next move might be. Yet, I still couldn't figure it out. I marched up into my dorm room and slammed the door out of frustration. "They are always two steps ahead of us." I yelled punching the wall with my metallic hand which easily broke through the dry wall into my bathroom. _Great look what you did Mako, real smooth. _I walked into the bathroom to inspect the damage. The blow had went right through the wall, making a basketball size hole on the other side. The damage could be worse, it can always be worse….

* * *

Sorry for the filler chapter, I'm getting ready to either throw some romance or more action your way. I promise next chapter will be more entertaining, I'm just setting the tone and feeling of what is happening in Vale at the moment.

You will also see in the next chapter that Mako has been struggling with something involving his Body and Mind (Get the point).


	17. The Phantom Pain

**Ch 17: The Phantom Pain- (**_**No Metal Gear Solid reference intended**_**)**

My sleep grew restless the following days. The idea of Torchwick now free again agitated me to my very bone. I had basically shut kept my door shut during the past few days so I could vent off the anger and want for revenge for all of the people, all the lives that could have been saved had I bested Torchwick the first time we met, or when I shot him in the shoulder instead of taking a little bit more time and focus to aim for his head. _This is all your fault Mako, you have had multiple chances to kill this guy yet you haven't. _All of this however didn't keep me from opening the door for Blake one Saturday morning.

"Mako, I don't think it's good for you to shut yourself off from the rest of us." She exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"Blake I just need a little bit more time by myself, I have to figure out what he is going to do next before he attacks again. What if he attacks Beacon again, what if he attacks us?" I respond as I sat down from letting her in.

"Your friend's and I just don't think it's healthy for you to obsess on catching him, we want you to come out now. The school year is finished on Wednesday and summer break starts Friday and I don't want us to start our summer like this." She replied as she too sat down on my couch. "You just seem to be acting different ever since that operation you took part in, I know you already told me about it but I'm starting to believe that you aren't telling me everything."

I looked down at the floor too nervous to reply. _She is right, I have felt like I have been changing, even further back than that awful mission. No, this I think leads all the way back to the attack on Beacon._ I mustered the confidence to blurt a small phrase out, something that I had already previously asked Blake. "Blake, am I a monster?"

Her face lost all of its color as the words left my mouth slowly. "Mako I already told you, you aren't a monster! I wouldn't be friends with a monster, I wouldn't be the girlfriend OF A MONSTER." She practically yelled this at me in distress, "If it is so hard for you to not understand this Mako, tell me, tell me why you think you are a monster?"

She started to tear up as her mood changed from that of fury to one that cared in a matter of seconds as she grasped my one good hand with both of hers. "Blake besides the injuries I have been scarred with, besides the fact that I saw my home town burn as I tried to stop the Grimm, I feel that all of this has taken a toll on me. Blake, I'm afraid, I hate to say it but I'm afraid that I might fail again and this time I think that failure will be enough to let Torchwick win. We still have no idea how he can to a lesser degree control or at least communicate with the Grimm to make them want to attack open cities. We also have no idea where his next strike will be." She started to cry softly as I slowly carried on. "On top of this I have been having nightmares, extremely vivid ones. Nightmares were people we know are killed in these attacks. I can't let that happen."

We both sat there in silence as she slowly ceased to cry. "And finally Blake, I don't know how to say this but I have been having random pains, I can still feel my hand and my leg occasionally and this pain feels so real even though I know it isn't there." I said this as I slowly disconnected my prosthetic leg from my upper thigh, sliding it off and setting it on the floor. Blake looked at me with confusion, not exactly sure what I was doing. "I know my leg isn't here anymore" I said pointing at the nub where the surgeons had to remove what was left of it. "Yet it feels too real, the same goes for my left hand. This in addition do everything else is what makes me feel like a monster." After I finished this we looked into each other's eyes, not sure what to say or do next.

Now tightly holding my hand, Blake broke the silence "You aren't turning into a monster Mako, your friends and I will make sure of this." She finishes this as she tightly hugs me.

I then whisper in her ear before she breaks away from the hug "Blake, I'm afraid I already am one. I know I was supposed to attack that WF base during Operation Nightfall, but I didn't only attack it, I left destruction and devastation in my wake, I left multiple Faunus WF soldiers in my wake. Yet whenever I think about it I think of you, since you are a Faunus and all, and I don't know how this should make me feel. I don't want anything to happen to you, yet at the same time I feel as if just me being at Beacon puts you and everyone I know in danger."

"Mako, I love you too much too let that bother me. We will all persevere through this together. Plus the WF would be crazy to attack Beacon again. The only reason why they didn't get destroyed is because the security system was being revamped. Had it been working Beacon's security measures would have turned the tide a lot sooner. Also as already said you aren't a monster." Blake finished this as she reached for my prosthetic hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask, surprised at what she is doing.

She quickly replied, "I'm taking that dumb thing off, to show you that I accept you, that I love you, even if part of your body is broken and your mind scattered towards many different things. Mako, I love you will all my heart." She finished exclaiming this as she slowly un-hitched the metallic hand, I slowly lost feeling in it as she deactivated it, turning off the sensors that allowed me to feel and control it. She smiled as she put it down next to the leg, now looking at my broken body. "You're no monster, you are the man I fell for. Mako as you already know I'm not a person of many words but I'm calm around you, I feel that you have allowed me to talk to people far more than when we hadn't met." She then slowly pulled off my shirt gently, which also revealed the scars and what was left of the burns that hadn't healed yet on my right side of my body, the scar tissue still there.

I looked into her eyes, they were calm, unchanged from before she had done this. _She really doesn't think I'm a monster. Even as I lay shirtless on my bed, my scars showing, my nub of a hand and right leg, she truly did still accept me._ I started to tear up, I tried as hard as I could to not cry in front of her, yet a few tears rolled down my cheek. She put her gentle soft hand on my forehead stroking it. It was so smooth and relaxing, I exhaled a sigh of relief, the feeling of stress and pain leaving my body. My feeling of insecurity as well. _Her touch, it's so relaxing, why is that. _I pondered about this as she pulled back the sheets and we both got into bed.


	18. The Phantom Pain PTII

**Ch 18: The Phantom Pain PTII **

_**Lemon Later in Chapter just a heads up. I will also warn those who don't want to read it when the time comes.**_

"You see Mako, I can tell that you feel better knowing that I accept you. I just find it weird that you would think otherwise!" she exclaims as she rolls her head so she is now facing me. "Since you are getting some heavy things off your chest, I wanted to tell you something." I wonder what she could possibly want to tell me after everything that has already been talked about. Must be important if she feels she needs to state it now.

I look at her and ask "Sure. What do you need to tell me Blake?"

"I was wondering if, since it's about to be summer break and all, if we could go somewhere soon. Away from the WF, away from all of this. I could ask Weiss if her family owns a small vacation home we could go to. They probably have several." She states this as the other factors that would go into this cross my mind.

"You really think they would let us go there? Weiss isn't always the most welcoming person." I respond.

"She is now. She still can seem a little harsh, but ever since that Operation she helped you out in, she has been different, in a good way." She as finishes, that operation and the flashbacks briefly go through my mind.

"Sure ask her tomorrow, if she says yes, try and see if we can leave this Friday, I would like to get out of here as soon as possible." Blake nods as she falls asleep in my arms. I guess things are getting better, it will just take time. Funny how one conversation can impact your own look on life.

The Following Friday

Blake had asked Weiss about going to their vacation home in Southern Vale, on the beach about 3 hours from the city of Vale. Weiss, to my surprise agreed, but told Blake too make sure we don't trash it. I guess she really had changed. And now I found myself driving Blake and myself there in a rental car. "The country side is so beautiful here." Blake points out as I drive through the winding roads that are made up most of the infrastructure in this part of Vale. The top was down on the car as we continued to speed on our way towards the Schnee's vacation home, Blake hair blowing in the wind.

"Yea, it really is nice out here. It's quiet and honestly I could do for some quiet right now" I replied to her observation. "I think we are nearly there."

"Good, it's about to get dark. If Weiss told me right, it's about 2 kilometers away from a small vacation resort town." Blake added.

"Great, I just saw a sign saying we are about 3 Kilometers from that resort town, so it really should be a matter of minutes," I respond.

Sure enough, before we knew it, we were driving through the small town. Noticing the restaurants we could go to along the way. Blake also pointed out all the places she could go shopping. Hopefully I brought enough money for that. I chuckled quietly realizing we had finally arrived at the home. The home itself wasn't very large, a two story beach home that was taller than it was wide, yet the yard was vast and had tall walls around it. This was all topped off with a giant gate with a giant S on it. "Here, let me get out so I can enter the password onto the keypad." Blake said as she got out of the car. Quickly entering the password she returned into the car as it began to open.

"What was the password?" I ask out of curiosity.

"MyLittleSnowPrincess" Blake responds with a laugh which I too begin laughing.

"I can't believe that's the password." I continue to laugh as I pull the car into the drive way, hitting a button to raise the top. Just in case it rains, I should probably do this. We got our things out of the car and headed inside to find a very modern furnishing that decorated the home. "Wow this is really nice, and the view towards the beach is unbeatable. We need to right Weiss and Mr. Schnee a letter for letting us stay here."

"Yea that seems like the least we can do." Blake adds to my idea. "Let's go upstairs, Weiss told me there is a master bedroom and a guest bedroom, both of which have their own bathrooms."

"You don't intend on sleeping in different beds do you?" I ask, really questioning if Blake would do this.

"No, of course not, I just wanted to tell you that. Trust me we are sharing a bed this weekend." She finishes this with a seductive smile. "Now go take a shower, I promise I won't come in like last time." She laughs as she say this. "I need to unpack all of my stuff, like my swimsuit and clothes ,for when we go into town." I nod and go into the master bathroom to find an absolutely royal shower and bathtub, heck royal would be an understatement.

I hastily take a shower, not wanting to use too much water since I knew Blake would take a long shower and we didn't want to run the Schnee's water bill up. I quickly dried off and headed back into the room to find Blake in a towel.

"Okay, I'll take a quick shower, well it will still be a long shower in your terms, but I won't keep you waiting." She smiles as she says this and shuts the door.

Lemon Ahead

Minutes pass, and I still hear the shower going. She walked in on me showering once, I guess I could to the same. I chuckle as I get off the bed and open the door to hear Blake's voice.

"Wow, you waited a lot longer than I would have thought." The voice comes from behind the shower curtain.

"You know me, I can be patient, but some things I just can't wait for." I remove my shorts and boxers and enter the shower to be surprised by how hot the water was. "Geez Blake, you always shower in this hot of water?"

"It just so happens I do, I find it soothing." She responds as she hugs me with her body tightly her wet body pressing tightly against mine. "Finally, we can be alone, and forget about everything else." She finishes this as I start to kiss her neck, slowly moving higher up on her body eventually ending with a long kiss on her lips. We continue to kiss as her hand moves from my midsection, lower and lower, slowly making its way down my chest until she finds what she was looking for.

"I can see you are already excited Mako, you are already hard." She laughs as she begins stroking it up and down so carefully. I begin to kiss her some more.

"You talk too much." I respond as I grab one of her breast with my right hand, fondling it as we both moaned in pleasure. We eventually stopped and began kissing again, slowly turning off the water and moving towards the bed.

Blake finally ended the kiss and motions to my prosthetics, "Take them off Mako, if you didn't believe that I didn't accept you, you will now." I quickly without a word rush to take them off. I look up at her as she straddles me, like she did the first time. "You see, you aren't that bad you don't look bad at all." I quickly reach for a condom which she hastily puts on and inserts inside of her. All of a sudden in a moment of passion I flip her over onto her back. She laughs with pleasure as I do this. She then wraps her legs around my waist, as I begin to thrust in and out slowly. She grips my arms with her hands, moaning in a little bit of pain.

I stop, and ask her "Is everything okay? You didn't seem to be in pain the first time." I say this as I look down at her worried.

"I think its temporary, just go on, I think the pleasure will blot out the pain." She says this as she begins to rock her hips, her beautiful slim and tight figure sending a feeling of raw ecstasy through my body. I started thrusting again as we both begin to moan with pleasure, her legs clench around my waist even tighter than before. I lean in closer to her, and we begin to kiss as we keep the motion in our bodies in sync. Blake's moans in pain shifted to moans of pleasure. We went on at this same pace for a couple of minutes. Until Blake looks up at me, "I'm about to come Mako, faster go faster!" She was basically driving her nails into my arms as she climaxed. I follow in suite only moments later. I pull out of her slowly and collapse next to her.

"What a way to start the summer, I could get used to this." I chuckle to myself as Blake gives me a look.

"Oh, shut up." She giggles as she says this and gets real close to me her back to my chest as we lay there, cuddling. My arms around her body, we fall asleep. Things are really starting to turn around for me.


	19. The Phantom Pain PTIII

**Ch 19: The Phantom Pain PTIII**

The two of us had a great weekend at the Schnee's vacation. We went to the beach and into the town, enjoying the local cuisine. By Sunday we already wanted to return to Beacon, to our friends. We put our luggage into the car and Blake locked the door to the house. Wow, we had a really great weekend. "Mako, I just locked the door, let's go. I can't wait to see all our friends again, no offense." Blake stated as she got into the car.

I started the engine to the car, "No, I completely understand, I miss them too. At least we had a good time with each other." Putting the car into drive, we pulled out of the circle driveway and onto the quiet country road.

"You are right, we did have a good time this weekend. It was nice to spend time with just you." Blake said this and then closed her amber eyes. "Wake me when we get there, I'm exhausted." The ride back to the city of Vale was quiet. Not just because Blake was asleep, but also because I saw few cars on the road. This is weird, normally these roads have a good amount of cars on them. I shrugged this observation off as I continued to drive through the mountains before Vale City.

After about 2 ½ hours I could see something in the distance, it was burning. God no, how could this happen? I quickly waked up Blake with my right arm, tapping her on her shoulder. "Blake, wake up, you need to see something."

"What, what is it Mako? We aren't even back yet." She mutters in a sleepy and cranky mood. I don't say a word, instead I merely point at the horizon. It was jet black with smoke billowing from the fires that now as we got closer to the city seemed to be slowly engulfing it. It has to be another Grimm attack. I stepped even harder on the gas as the car picked up speed as we sped around the last few turns in the valley before the city. We then realized the scale of what was happening.

The City of Vale was burning, it reminds me too much of what happened to Atlas. "Blake, we have to get to Beacon. I can only imagine it is stuck right in the middle of all of this." I told her this as she readied Gambol Shroud. The roads are empty, where are the Grimm? "Also Blake, can you hand me my revolver and be on the lookout for the Grimm. I'm just seeing empty streets with burning buildings." She simply nods, reaches into the glove box and hands me my weapon. I use my right hand to ready it as I holster it onto my chest, all while still driving.

"Mako, it's too quiet. Are you sure Grimm would act like this?" She asks me with a now worried face. Don't tell her you have no idea what could possibly be happening. Tell her this will all be fine, that it's probably all over by now.

"Blake, we are probably hearing nothing because the fighting's already over. I can imagine the Grimm probably just went back into the forest. She looks at me, unamused by my attempt to lie to her.

"Mako, I know when you're lying. What do you think is happening?"

"Fine, you got me. I was lying, I think it's just the WF, no Grimm. Like you said, we would be able to hear them." We sit in silence until we reach Beacon, well what remains of Beacon. What did they do to our school? I stop the car as Blake and I get out and look upon the devastation left. The once proud spire that acted as a symbol of hope during the Great War and the War with the Grimm was now a hollow shell of what it once was, its tower destroyed. Flames were engulfing what was left of the school. Well the part of the school we could see from this side.

"Oh my gosh are those students?" Blake yells as she covers her mouth pointing at a group of bodies strewn across the lawn of the school. It seems as if a few of our fellow students tried to make a last stand. I quickly ran over to the group of bodies, searching for survivors, hoping no one from JNPR or the rest of team RWBY were among them. I kept searching, luckily I found no one from either team amongst the dead. All of a sudden, I heard two moaning voices coming from beneath a fallen beam, near the entrance to the school. I quickly ran towards the sound while Blake sat near the care watching from the edge of the perimeter, making sure no one snuck up on me.

I quickly lifted the beam up revealing a recognizable shield with a moon on it. "Jaune! Jaune are you okay?" I scream at the top of my lungs. Who was the other person though? It seems as if he was protecting him or her.

Jaune pushed the shield to the side revealing himself and Pyrrha. I had a feeling they would be with each other. Neither one of them say a word as they realize that someone has freed them from beneath the fallen Beam. They must be in shock. "Blake! Blake come over here, grab Pyrrha and put her in the car. I'll grab Jaune." Without hesitation Blake runs over to help pick up Pyrrha.

Pyrrha too weak to say anything else merely says "Thank you" to Blake as she sets her in the back seat of the car. I turn back to Jaune preparing to lift him up, all of a sudden he starts to speak. "Why did you come back?"

"Jaune, I'm confused what do you mean 'why did I comeback'?" I reply to his question with my own. I glance down at him. The blood and scrapes on him don't appear to be too bad, he should be fine if I can get him somewhere safe.

"The school was evacuated hours ago, Beacon's security measures didn't even see them coming," Jaune mutters beneath his breath, "Mako, they were coming for you." I look back at Blake, she too, had heard this.

"Jaune, I need to ask you one more thing. Did the rest of your team make it out, did Weiss, Yang, and Ruby make it out?" I ask him as I clench my fist.

"Yea they made it out, some weird guys in armor with the insignia GICD came and helped hold them back long enough so the majority of the school could evacuate. The rest of my team and RWBY were among them. I think some of those guys still might be near the dorm block, still holding their position. Maybe you can go help them Mako." I look from Jaune to Blake.

"Blake, put them both in the car. If I don't come back sooner or later, or if I don't make contact with you, drive them back to the Schnee's vacation home. Vale City is no longer safe." A look of disbelief arises on her face after I say this. "Blake, don't worry I will be fine, I'm just going to look for more survivors. Also this should go without saying, I love you Blake Belladonna." I move Jaune into the car and make my way towards the dormitories block. I begin to hear gunfire and shouts of orders. Guess the fighting isn't over. I ready my sword and round the corner finding five GICD soldiers attempting to hold a couple dozen WF soldiers at bay. The fighting was basically just shooting from one side of the hallway all the way down towards the other side, about 70 meters in distance.

One of the GICD soldier's was on a mounted gun, its distinctive never ending sound of bullets leaving the barrel making up the majority of the noise. I run behind the make shift cover they have made and move next to a soldier. "Why are you all still fighting? Shouldn't y'all be leaving?" I ask the soldier.

"No, we have direct orders from Commander White to hold this hallway until told otherwise" I look at him in disbelief, not believing the order.

"You do realize the evacuation has already occurred, you are holding this hallway for no reason." Bullets fly by us as the other 4 soldiers return fire.

"Orders are orders, this is what my men and I are meant to do." I couldn't see his expression behind the helmet he was wearing but I had a feeling he realized this was probably the end, whether he liked it or not.

"Do you have any, medical supplies I can borrow, 2 of my friends are pretty messed up." I ask this as I aim my revolver down the hall at the WF soldiers pulling the trigger twice, only one soldier falls. The soldier in charge merely points to a small crate.

"Take it, I don't intend on letting those bastards take it from my dead hands. Now go, we will hold them back!" He barks this last order at me then picks up his assault rifle and aims down the hallway as well. I grab the crate and take one last look at the 5 brave GICD soldiers who are attempting to hold the hallway to the last man. I don't think I will ever forget this. As that last thought leaves my mind, I hear the almost common sound of a crack. The soldier on the mounted gun collapses onto his back.

"You bastards!" The head soldier screams as he takes his place and starts unloading on the WF. After seeing that I couldn't take anymore, I ran as fast as I could to the car, loading the crate into the car.

"Blake, step on it, we have to get out of here." Just as she starts the engine the sounds of bullets being exchanged ceases. I guess they followed their orders. And with that we sped away into the night back to where we came from before.


	20. The Phantom Pain PTIV

Ch 20: The Phantom Pain PTIV

Three days have passed since the latest attack on Beacon, perpetrated by the WF. Yet Mako, you find yourself squatting in the Schnee's vacation residence. This goes through my mind as I put a clean bandage on Jaune's chest. "You know Jaune, you are lucky you just got some cuts and bad bruising. What happened to you could have been way worse." I tell him as he lay still on the master bed, with a sleeping Pyrrha at his side.

He looks at Pyrrha, "It is all worth it since my body basically protected hers from the impact. I'm just glad she is nearly all healed up."

"So am I, then she can change your bandages." I attempt to laugh to lighten the mood. How can you lighten the mood after your school just got attacked, and the new city you live in as well?

"Yea, you are right. No offense, it's kind of weird having a guy change these stupid bandages. I liked it more when really hot nurses did it back at Beacon." He smiles as he says this.

"Jaune, where did the evacuation ships take the rest of the students?" I ask him.

"I think I overheard Ozpin saying they were going to the Mistral Region, that everyone would be safer there till this passes over. Also Commander White mentioned Fort Winter, which I think is the base of operations for the GICD." He finished this and looked back at Pyrrha. That would make a lot of sense. But we are in Southern Vale, how the hell will we get up that far north to Mistral?

"Alright Jaune, get some rest." I say before I walk away, out the door, shutting it gently behind me. Down the spiral staircase to meet Blake. I find her sitting in front of a TV. It reads "Kingdom of Vale's Military is attempting to hold the WF back from the central part of Vale City". The look on Blake's face is a worried one.

"Blake you need to buy some boat tickets for Mistral." I blurt out, she is startled at first at the sound of my voice.

"You mean Mistral, the snow kingdom far up north?" She asks with curiosity.

"Yes, Jaune told me the rest of the students were supposed to head there for safety. I want you to take Jaune and Pyrrha, they can't stay here forever, neither can you." I tell her with a stern look on my face.

"So you aren't coming? I thought we would work through these problems together?" She questions me.

"Blake, you know I love you. But what is happening is because of me. I pissed of the WF, I caused them to attack Beacon. They have already taken so much from me, I won't let them take you from me either, that is where I draw the line. Where ever I am, they will try to find me. That's why I am staying her in Vale alone. I won't let them hurt anymore innocent people." Blake starts to tear up as I say this. I walk over to her and hug her. "Don't worry the three of you all will be safe in Mistral, the kingdom has the finest Army of the 4 Kingdoms. But Blake, I need to get back at them. I hate to say it but I want revenge for all that they have done. For those brave soldiers who died in the halls of Beacon, for the students who more than likely are still strewn across the lawn." as I say this, she slowly let's go.

"Mako, I think you are doing this for another thing: yourself. You just won't let this go, this obsession. You've changed, I know I said before you haven't changed, but Mako you are changing, and I don't want to lose the guy I fell in love with." She started crying, the tears running down her face and neck.

"You know I have to do this though, right?" I say this as she nods. I hand her some money for tickets and give her one last kiss before I walked out the front door, down the street to the rental store to rent a motorcycle for myself. This should help me if I ever have to make a quick getaway. I started its engine and rode off down the road, not looking back, knowing that the journey I was about to begin would not be an easy one.

2 Months Later

I sit on the side of a valley, viewing the country side that is teeming with life. I think today would be my birthday, nothing like celebrating your birthday by being alone in a valley. I frown and stand up turning around to walk back to where I had put my things. I've been waging a one man war against the WF. The City of Vale and the cities west of Vale are under occupation under the WF. For the past month I have been hitting WF outposts, attempting to find out where the leadership of the WF is. Fortunately for them, I have no leads. I haven't heard from Blake, or anyone else. I hope they made it to Mistral. I bend down and pick up my sword.

Reaching in my back pocket I pull out a rag, and then I stick my hand into my backpack, searching for some water. Eventually finding it, I pour some onto the rag and begin cleaning my sword. This is one of the many things I can do to pass some time until night. I think about all the things that have occurred up until now, since the beginning of the semester. The faces of those I saw die pass through my mind. The screams of those that I have killed. All of a sudden, my day dreaming is stopped by a crackle in a radio I stole from a WF Patrol.

"This is Squad 3, we are in the convoy and are making our way to Vale City." The chatter said over the radio. So it seems a WF convoy is making the journey to Vale City. Wouldn't want them to go alone. I smile as I extinguish my fire pit and gather the few things I had. The road they will come down runs right through the valley, guess I'll ambush them then. I jump over the side of the cliff sliding down the side of the hill. My shoes sent a cape of dirt flying behind me as I braced myself for an immediate stop at the bottom, made possible with my sword. I drove it into the ground, ceasing my sliding motion. There is the road 5 meters ahead, now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

Mako, as you have seen, has changed over these 2 months. I will go further into detail regarding this next chapter. I am nearly finished with this part of the Phantom Pain story arc. Then hopefully Mako can carry on with his adventures... or will he?


	21. The Phantom Pain PTV

**Ch 21: The Phantom Pain PTV**

I lay in wait, being patient, not wanting to move until, right before, the WF convoy was nearly on top of my position. This should be easy, kill those bastards and take a vehicle to Vale City. Then I will make my way to Beacon, and hopefully catch a ride out of Vale. The roar of the two trucks caring the WF soldiers broke my train of thought. I soon realized it was time. I reached for a grenade, one of the many I had taken from the fallen WF. Before the headlights of the truck blinded me I pulled the pin, and hurled the grenade at the lead truck. After which, I immediately hit the ground, attempting to cover myself from the imminent explosion.

The front of the truck exploded into a ball of fire, which soon took over the entire truck. I quickly raised my sword and ran towards the second truck. The driver still in shock didn't have time to react as I leapt onto the hood of the car, shoving my sword through the windshield, pinning him to his seat. These transport trucks normally hold 10-12 men, and I should quickly get around back to engage them before they get out. I pulled my sword out of the now dead driver and leapt up again, this time onto the top of the truck.

I could hear the soldiers underneath me, getting ready to lower the ramp so they could get out the back. I overheard one of them say "Man, I hope it's not the Demon". The Demon. Apparently that is what they call me now, ironic isn't it? I notice shadows getting out of the truck. I grasp my revolver with my left hand and my sword with my right as I jump down off the truck, driving my sword through a soldier as I hit the ground immediately shooting 2 more. I glance up to notice only 7 left, 5 of which were unarmed. Without hesitation I shoot the remaining 2 armed soldiers.

"Only 5 of you left, what should I do to you all?" I ask them as I quickly reload my revolver.

"Let us go we are unarmed!" A rabbit Faunus says, I could see his ears protruding through his helmet. "It isn't right to kill unarmed enemies…" I silence him with one round from my revolver through the eyes.

"Funny, he thought that way. No mercy was shown to my unarmed friends at Beacon, they were slaughtered without weapon in hand. Now I will show you the same shade of mercy!" I yell at them. They start to scatter as I say this, drawing my pistol I drop all of them but one. The final soldier stops in his tracks and turns around, realizing what has just happened. He raises his hand.

"Please, you have killed all of the men in my squad. Let me live." He says this as I train my revolver on him.

"I met a squad leader who fought to the death with his own squad. What kind of leader are you to be the last one alive in your squad?" I ask him this as he mumbles, searching his mind for an answer.

"I guess I am a bad leader?" He responds, already questioning his answer.

"You are right. That is exactly what you are" I pull the trigger send 2 rounds into his chest, he collapses still gurgling in his own blood. I wall over to him, now staring down at him, "I have lost countless friends, acquaintances, and other people I know to your fucking cause. That squad leader died manning a mounted gun, attempting to protect his squad against the very same sick bastards like yourself."

"Do it, kill me then dammit" He is pleading for me to end his life.

"No, that would be letting you off too easy. What you will endure will take a long time, and will involve a lot of suffering on your part." I say this to him as I walk away from him, and back towards the truck. I hear his screams as I pull the dead driver out of the truck and drive away off towards Vale City.

-4 Hours Later-

I ready myself as I near the first checkpoint into the city. The guard orders me to stop, not realizing who I am at first. This mistake will cost you buddy. I spring out of the side of the car slashing him across the chest, a wave of blood following my swing. The other two guards begin to react shooting in my direction. Only 3 guards at a checkpoint? Something doesn't seem right. I slide behind the truck, sheathing my sword and pulling out my revolver and a grenade. In one fluid motion I blind fire my revolver around the truck, surprising the two guards. As they are once again reacting, this time to the bullets being fired at them I roll the grenade beneath the truck from my side over to where they are shooting from.

The sock from the close proximity of the explosion sends me to the ground as the grenade explodes directly next to the foot of one of the guards reducing them to something that would no longer pose a threat. I take a sigh of relief. That actually worked, I find it hard to believe. I turn around only to be blindsided and the side of my head by a blunt object.

* * *

Do you all find it ironic that Mako did the same thing with this soldier as they had done to him during the attack at Beacon? Leaving him to suffer rather than put him out of his misery. The next few chapter may be a little darker, but it's only for this new story arc. I'm trying to show what stress and violence can do to a person you all have known for 21 chapters because in the end aren't we all monsters at least once in our lives? Just something for you all to think about, Dust-Redeemer out!


	22. A Caged Demon

**Ch 22: A Caged Demon**

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room. A fluorescent light gives off a distinctive hum above me. I try to move my arms but realize that they are bound together by my wrists and held above me. I look down to see I am shirtless, and my legs were bound as well. What the heck happened? The door to the dark room creaks open, and in walks none other than Adam, and a woman I had not seen before. Her crimson dress was lined with a gold trim, her delicate high heels clacking as they made contact with the floor with each step she took._  
_"Well it seems the infamous demon has awoken." Adam mutters as he walks behind me. I can over hear him bustling around behind me, attempting to find something in what I guess was a crate. The woman walks up right in front of me, only inches from my face.  
"So are you Mako Scatterfall? The sole person who has been attempting to wage a pointless "War" against my organization and myself. I thought you would be taller, the survivors of your attacks say you are large and cunning." She says this in a calm tone as she brushes her hand across my face gently.

"If you took off your heels and let me down I might seem a little bit taller" I chuckle to myself only for her to respond with an un-amused glare. "I'm sorry, I have met Mr. Pissed Off who is behind me, but who are you?"_  
_

"Cinder Fall" She says as she suddenly ignites a small yet warm flame from her palm._ Another person with a fire semblance, this is bad._ I think to myself as Adam walks back in front of me, carrying to metal rods which had cables running from them._  
_

"I am ready to proceed Cinder." Adam says, un-phased by my comment._  
_

"Good, turn it on. We are going to ask Mako some questions." Just as she finishes saying this, the two metal rods turn bright blue, electricity and sparks flying from them. Oh, it's going to be like this. "Why are you fighting against us Mr. Scatterfall? Vale is under our control and your friends are either dead or fled to Mistral."  
I remain silent, unsure how to answer. With a nod from Cinder, Adam taps and holds the two metal rods against my chest. A sudden and overwhelming shock travels through my body over and over again. My body was twisting and convulsing, as I scream in pain. "Enough Adam, let's give him another chance. Well Mako, why do you fight?" She asks again, this time not in the calm tone but not quite screaming. I raise my head from its slouched position and begin to speak.  
"The White Fang and Roman attacked my town of Atlas, burning it to the ground, then they attacked my school, twice. All while waging a war that was supposed to have been settled by the conclusion of the Great War. I fight for revenge, for those that were killed by them."_  
_

"Now we are getting somewhere, was that so hard?" She toys with me, waiting for a response from me which is answered by me spitting blood at her feet.

"Well then, do you know where exactly Professor Ozpin took his students to in Mistral?"

"I don't know a damn thing," I smirked. As soon as it leaves my mouth, she slaps me across the face.

"Hit him again Adam!" He complies and electric current returns to my body. The pain was unbearable. I clenched my fists as it cycled through my body. It felt like a minute of continuous pain, but I had a hunch that in reality, it wasn't that long.

"I honestly don't know!" I scream in agony as Cinder motions for Adam to stop._  
_

"Adam, you can put those away, we won't be needing them any longer" He drops walks around behind me and puts them away after she tells him this.

"Mako, I just want information on your friends that is all. Just tell me something. I know you must know even the smallest fact about their location or what they are doing." I remain silent. "Poor choice" She ignites her palm and holds it in front of my face. The flames eye level with my eyes, "Adam, I wonder how fast Demons burn?" She pushes her hand into contact with my skin, on the right side of my neck. All of the sudden the flashbacks of my body being engulfed with flames at Beacon race through my mind.  
I quickly pull back, well as much as I could considering I was bound. Cinder releases her grip, I can practically smell the burnt skin on my neck. "Leave him in here, we will come back to him in a little bit, if he is still alive. She says this as she leaves the room with Adam. With my vision blotting in and out, I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable._  
_

* * *

-Unknown Amount of Time Later-_  
_I lift up my head again as the door opens up. Once again Adam and Cinder enter, but this time someone else is with them. His bowler cap helps me recognize him as I look at Roman Torchwick with a dazed look. "Wow, you really don't die, do you?" He says as he glances at my beaten body.

"Yea I don't, and neither do you I see." I respond with the best smirk I could muster since I was so exhausted, mentally and physically. He raises is right fist with anger gritting his teeth and punches be right in the jaw.

"Best you stay quiet unless spoken to. You shouldn't have tried to be the hero, fighting against us all alone." He says looking at me with a crooked smile. I slowly start to lose focus on Torchwick and begin to cough up a little bit of blood, which splatters on his shoes. He looks down at his shoes and then strikes me again, this time in the chest. Fuck Mako, look what you've got yourself into. I begin coughing again and spit out some more blood, it trails from the corner of my mouth as I lower my head.

"Cinder, don't you think he has had enough?" Mutters Adam, clearly starting to disapprove of his actions.

"No, we are going to break him, crush his mind and body. Then we will make him into something else." She walks out the door leaving Torchwick and a confused Adam.

"You heard the lady, carry on!" Torchwick orders Adam. He complies and grabs the electric batons and plunges them once again into my chest.  
"AAARRGHHHH" I scream in pain and grit my teeth. Adam eventually pulls them away and Torchwick begins talking.

"Mako, first off, I want to say how hopeless your situation is. Second, I would like to let you know that it is only a matter of time before I can completely take control of the Grimm. The only thing keeping me from achieving this is an old professor who you may know as Peter Port. You see Mr. Port knows the location of an artifact that called the Horn of the Grimm, which allows one to control the Grimm. The one thing is he has gone, along with the rest of your friends somewhere in the Mistral region. You are going to tell me where, because at the moment I only have partial control of the Grimm. Hit him again."  
Adam plunges the batons again towards my chest, sending the unforgiving shock of pain through my body. This continues for another 10 seconds until he stops as smoke from burns starts to emit from my chest.

"Another thing boy, you know those fools you helped, the GICD? They aren't exactly what you believe them to be. You do know that they have attacked and lain waste to countless Faunus villages in Mistral and Atlas?" Torchwick finishes as he puts a black glove on his right hand. He has to be lying, Commander White would never do this. "In fact, that base you all attacked was the last thing protecting a large village from the GICD, you were fighting for lies Mako."

"That's not true, you're lying, and I know it!" I yell at him.

"You are merely in denial Mako, you can't accept the fact that you helped an organization like the GICD. Why do you think they are PMCs? They do things the government would never dare do themselves." Torchwick slaps me across the face with his gloved hand. "Also, don't ever accuse me of lying you disappointing punk."_  
_

_What if he is telling the truth? What have I done then? _"Adam we are done for now, let's leave Mako here for some time to think to himself." Torchwick opens the door and walks out followed by Adam who looks at my broken body for a second and turns around and follows him._ If what he is stating is true I am a monster._ I sit in silence in the pitch black room and contemplate the idea and what if scenario regarding what Torchwick had mentioned. If this is true, I need to stop the GICD, even if I know some of them. I need to find out myself if this is true._ Have I really become just a pawn in another organization's scheme? If so I need to redeem myself and re-correct what I had helped them do._

* * *

_Last Update Before RTX, I will be attending the RWBY Panel so I can see Volume 2 Early so I can incorporate new themes into the story. Also I am looking for an additional Editor for a Spinoff Story, PM if interested  
_


	23. A Change Of Mind PTI

Ch 23: A Change of Mind

Hell Bound,

Seeking Revenge,

In a blurred world where there is no distinction between good and evil,

Some people can turn into Demons, and become an unrelenting Force…

"Wake up Scatterfall!" A voice yells as a bucket of liquid is splashed into my face. Man what is that smell? "Hope you slept well in those shackles." I finally realize that Torchwick is back in front of me with a huge grin on his face, and a cigar in his other hand. "I'm going to ask you one last time, where is Professor Port located?"

"Go to hell," I mutter to him, realizing I was now bound to a chair. "So I got upgraded to a better room?"

"Shut it boy!" Torchwick drops his cigar at my feet. Eventually, the area around me is engulfed in flames. That liquid was gasoline or lighter fluid of some sorts. "Come on answer, don't want you to burn. And I know you aren't fond of fire." He grinned as the flames made their way up the chair. With sweat rolling down my face, I finally acknowledged that I had no other choice. You've got to do it Mako, no matter how much it hurts, you won't tell them that your friends are at Fort Winter. My clothes quickly ignited, Torchwick looked at me in awe, not understanding that I was willing to burn alive for my own friend's safety.

"Adam put him out, put him out dammit!" He yelled at him. Adam quickly splashed me with another bucket, killing the flame. "You have some guts boy, never would have thought you would put your own life on the line."

My shorts now burnt I looked him in the eyes, "You have no idea what I would do to protect my friends." Torchwick's produced a sly grin after he heard this.

"Adam give him some ice for the burns, we will give him some time to finally think about his decision." Torchwick muttered to Adam. He then walked out of the room leaving myself and Adam. Adam lifted my face up and stared at me, I could see his eyes through his intricate mask. I swear it felt like an eternity, but before I knew it, he was already out the door.

Then I waited, for what seemed like forever, and then the door slowly cracked open. I prepared myself for whatever could possibly happen next. Then a figure walked in casually, his attire was a black trench coat with a green trim. His face adorned a green mask that reminded me of a demon or a ghoul. "Mako is that you?" The voice reminded me of someone yet I didn't know who. He approached me and pulled back his mask revealing the recognizable magenta eyes of non-other than Lie Ren.

"Yea it's me, how the hell did you get here?" I asked him

"Doesn't really matter, I'm here to get you out of here." He replied pulling out his two green SMGs. "Can you walk Mako, or will I need someone else to carry you?"

I point down at my legs, revealing the burns and bruises on them, "I don't think I'm going anywhere Ren."

"Jaune! Get in here, Mako needs help." Just as the words fell out of his mouth the blonde haired knight walked in.

"We need to hurry Ren, Pyrrha can't hold them back forever." He bends down and picks me up into a fireman's carry over his shoulder. Ren, and Jaune with myself on his shoulder, run down the hallway, then I start hearing gunfire. Guess Pyrrha is busy I guess. We make our way into an open area that I'm guessing was a supply yard. I looked to the left to find Pyrrha shooting towards a crowd of WF soldiers.

"Pyrrha come on we are leaving!" He yelled as he got near her, unloading his two green SMGs on the crowd, dropping countless soldiers.

"Yes I guess it's time we left," Pyrrha says this as she spends the last rounds in her magazine.

"Guys I think our ride is here," Jaune blurted out as a dropship with GICD markings hovered overhead. Once this is over I will have to ask the GICD some questions. The craft lowered down into the supply yard as a squad of GICD soldiers got out to cover our escape. Jaune struggles to run with me on his shoulders. I can hear him panting as rounds ping around us. Eventually, Jaune is able to make it to the ship, and he slings me around into a seat. "Ren, Pyrrha we need to go now!" He yells at them as they turn around and make their way to the ship with the squad of GICD soldiers behind them, covering them.

Pyrrha quickly jumps into the ship as rounds begin to ping off of its hull. The soldiers start to file in as Ren stands at the edge of the landing zone covering them with his guns. The two last GICD soldiers enter the landing zone and post themselves behind cover. "You go in first sir," one of them says to Ren. Ren turns around and is about to enter the ship as he hears a cry behind him. Shoot, one of them got hit. Ren holsters one of his SMGs and runs back out towards the two soldiers out of my view. I hear more gunshots and yells as Ren comes back into view dragging the wounded soldier as the uninjured one covers there escape with his assault rifle, the burst fire from his gun emitting a rhythmic chatter.

Just as Ren was about to put the injured soldier in, another round hit the soldier, sending a red mist into the air, splattering onto Ren. "You bastards!" screams Ren as he unloads into the crowd. He has lost it he needs to get into the ship. Ren begins to reload with one hand as he still drags the fallen soldier towards the ship. Jaune jumps back off the ship to pick up the soldier as Ren continues to cover him. "No one will be left behind!" Ren screams at Jaune as he picks up the soldier and puts him into the ship as Ren jumps in behind him. "Go, Go, Go!" he motions for the pilot to take off. I grip my seat as it picks up speed and the door slides shut.

Ren punches the door in anger, "No one needed to die. I should have picked him up instead of dragging him."

Dang, this is really getting to Ren. I relax as a medic starts to tend to my wounds and bruises. I wince in pain as he puts bandages on my left leg, not paying attention to the right prosthetic one. "Ren it's not your fault, whenever you are in a firefight things happen that just aren't in your control." I replied to the flustered Ren.

"I guess you are right Mako. Might as well get some shut eye, it's quite a ride till we reach Fort Winter." He responds as he closes his eyes. Guess I should do the same. I close my eyes and relax, just glad that I was no longer being interrogated and tortured.


	24. A Change Of Mind PTII

**Ch 24: A Change In Mind Part II**

"I'm glad to see you arrived here without any trouble." I glanced at Ozpin as he said this, we were inside a secure room in Fort Winter, high in the mountains in the Mistral Region.

"Trust me, I'm just glad to be far away from that blasted WF prison." I responded to his comment.

"I know you just got back Mako, but did you interrogators mention anything useful that could point us towards what they are planning to do?" Ozpin asked with curiosity as he sat behind a desk.

"Torchwick and his associates are planning to capture Professor Port, apparently he knows the location of some artifact that goes by the name "The Horn of the Grimm". Is the Professor here at the Fort?" I asked this as a change of expression ran across Ozpin's face.

"Professor Port was originally here at Fort Winter with the rest of us as we waited for the military to retake Vale. As the time dragged on and the conflict drew into a stalemate Port insisted on going to his home in Eastern Vale to retrieve some of his work on Grimm studies. Since then we haven't heard of him." _This is not good at all, I wonder if he let the Professor go alone?_

"Did you let the Professor go by himself to Eastern Vale?" I asked, worrying about the aged Professor.

"You really think we would let him go alone?" A third voice mutters as I recognize who it was, Commander White.

"Oh I didn't know you would be here sir" I said attempting to hide my feelings towards him. _He and I are going to have a talk about what he has really been up to._

"I deemed it necessary for myself to attend this debriefing, you never know what kind of intel you can get out of it. I assigned one of the best mercenaries in all of Remnant to accompany Port, along with a squad of Elite soldiers from the GICD, many of whom are ex-military." He added as he looked at me up and down. _Something doesn't seem right about the commander_.

"Who is the mercenary?" I asked trying to change the topic so he would stop staring at me in a weird fashion.

"He is a highly dependable asset, he in fact helped us hold Beacon longer so we could evacuate and he also discovered your location before being assigned to go with Port. His name is Devin Cross, the men around here like to call him "The Spirit". Never understood why."

"So what are supposed to do, let the WF control Vale City and Beacon?" I asked, puzzled why this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Once again we know you just got back but we were hoping you could try and find Port. Of course you wouldn't be doing this alone, we would let you take 2 students who you feel you would work best with." Ozpin answers my question, and stands up to look out the window behind him and takes a sip of coffee from his mug. "When you find Port, you will bring him back here, then hopefully we can attempt to take Beacon back and then Vale."

"That's an ambitious plan Professor, what kind of support would I have on my own little mission?" I started to think about the other missions I had been on and how they turned out.

"The GICD would provide air support if you need it, hopefully you won't. We will drop you and your two selected students off near Port's last known location; his home in eastern Vale. Do you know who you want to bring with you on the mission?" Ozpin says this and takes another sip from his coffee.

_I know Ren has just got back from retrieving me, but I feel he works really well with small groups, so he is a must have. Weiss would be helpful since she can use her glyphs in various ways. Then again Ruby would be able to provide an added bonus of speed and range to the team. I guess its Weiss though, I don't want to put Ruby through this, and she is only 15._

"I think Lie Ren and Weiss Schnee will be very suited for this assignment that you are giving me." I turn around getting ready to walk out of the room.

"That sounds like a plan, your team will leave tomorrow night. Get some rest Mako you deserve it." Ozpin states this as he motions for the commander and I to leave his office. Which the two of us do. _Guess it's time the commander and I have a little talk._

As we leave the room and shut the door behind us I quickly pin the commander up against the wall. He is surprised by this and attempts to push back, but I wanted to know if what Torchwick told me was true. _Damn, he is taller than I remember. _"Mako! What the hell are you doing?" He yells at me as he starts reaching for what I guess was a knife holstered to his chest.

"Operation Nightfall, did you or did you not order me to attack a compound that watched over a Faunus village?" My grip tightened as the words came out of my mouth. "Also don't bother reaching for your weapon." The commander relaxes and takes a deep breath.

"Let go of me and I will tell you what happened." I comply to his order and release him. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that to get my attention. Okay, Operation Nightfall, I ordered you to attack a WF compound which it was, never in my report did I tell you that it was guarding anything. Who told you it was guarding a village?" He asks as he puts his arms on his hips.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is the truth. Was there an innocent Faunus Village in close proximity to the compound?" I yell at him, growing impatient with him and start reaching for my revolver.

"Relax Mako, I said I would tell you the truth. The truth is there WAS a Faunus village near the compound. When I mean WAS I mean that it is nothing but rumble now." He smiled as he said this. "It seems that our airstrike that hit the compound also may have accidently hit the village as well. Oops, didn't mean to do that." His smile grows as the last few words leave his mouth.

"YOU BASTARD! You used me!" I yell once again, now un-holstering my revolver and putting it into his chest.

"Your right, we did use you. But the WF is known for using their own villages as shields so we wouldn't attack them, even though they harbor weapons caches and other resources used by the WF. That's why I ordered the strike. We human's need to make sure that those second class beings don't rise up, and what do you know they rose up. They took Vale from us." He knocked my revolver with a quick movement down to the floor.

"You racist piece of shit" I mutter as I pick up my revolver and turn around and begin to walk to the quarters to where I was supposed to sleep.

"I did what any other man would do for his species" He yells at me as I continue to walk away. _You may have, but was it worth it?_


	25. A Change Of Mind PTIII

**Ch 25: A Change Of Mind PTIII**

I arrive in the sleeping quarters assigned to me to find Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Jaune. They all looked surprised as I walked in. "Wow, you are already able to walk? You just got back." Stated Weiss as she looked at me with a puzzled expression."Trust me, I'm able to do more than just walk. You and Ren over there are going on a mission with me tomorrow night to Eastern Vale. We are going to find Professor Port." The two look shocked.

"But you just got back. Are you even ready for this?" Blake blurts out.

"Yea, are you sure?" Adds a worried Jaune.

"I'm fully capable of taking part in this mission. Now will the two of you go with me or not?" I ask, starting to get frustrated. "Because honestly, I need to know if I can rely on the two of you."

"I'm all for it." Replies Ren. I then turn my sights towards Weiss.

"Fine, but if you mess up like some sort of dunce, I'm not dragging you back here. Now let me go to sleep, we had a long day here at the fort." She says and turns to her bed before laying down on top of it. As the rest of them do the same, I walk over to Blake's bed. I motion for her to follow me outside which she does.  
"I missed you so much, are you okay? You seemed really frustrated back in there." She says as she quickly wraps her arms around me with a tight hug.

"Just a little flustered about some things. Being held prisoner doesn't exactly help my attitude at all either. But one thing has been stuck on my mind ever since Torchwick told me during my interrogation." Blake looks at me with a blank expression.

"What did he tell you Mako?"

"He told me that I indirectly helped the GICD slaughter a Faunus Village." As the words leave my mouth Blake's expression changes to a confused one.

"What do you mean, you never attacked a village? Did you?" She starts to tear up as she says this.

"Blake, when I attacked that WF compound it turns out that it was watching over a Faunus Village, and when I destroyed the AA Batteries in the compound, I provided the means necessary for the GICD to bomb the compound which, in turn destroyed the Faunus Village." I clench my fists as I punch the wall behind me. "Blake they used me, the GICD used me as weapon to get to their means of an end. I guess I am a monster, hell the WF even started calling me "The Demon" during my 2 month long guerilla war against them."

"I don't know what to say Mako. This is just too much. I'm going to bed." She turns around and walks back into the quarters. _Fuck, she doesn't even know what to say. I fucked up. I follow her back into the room and to my own bed. I guess I will have to sort this out when I get back._  
** - The Following Night-**

I stand in the hangar next to the dropship that will soon drop myself, Weiss, and Ren off in Eastern Vale. I sit down and use my prosthetic hand to sharpen my sword as Ren begins cleaning his weapons. "When is Weiss going to get here Mako?" He asks me without looking up.  
"I don't know man, we need to leave soon. The pilot is waiting." Just as I finish saying this I hear the distinct noise of Weiss's boots walking on the metal floor. She was accompanied by, honestly, the last person I wanted to see after what happened the previous night: Blake.  
"Mako before you leave, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I was too caught up in the thinking about a whole Faunus Village being wiped out. I just let my emotions get the best of me." She said as she quickly hugged me before I could react. "And I realized that what happened really isn't your fault, like you said, you were used."  
I hugged her tightly as the other two watched us. "Thanks for saying that, you have no idea how much that meant to me. I thought you were mad at me, and I felt I could do nothing to fix it."

"Just be safe, and find Professor Port as soon as possible so everyone can put this behind them." She says as she lets go of me.

"Time we leave" Yells the pilot, "I need to get you and your team there as quickly as possible" Without hesitation I wave goodbye to Blake as I get into the dropship with Ren and Weiss.

"The flight should take about 4 hours, best if you all sleep for a bit, it's going to get really boring up in the sky." The pilot says as we get into our seats.

"I don't need the sleep, I'll just continue checking my gear." Ren says as he starts through his pack of gear. _Seems Ren is ready to rock, I however need some sleep._ I close my eyes and drift out of conscious and sleep, waiting for hopefully a swift assignment.  
**-3 ½ Hours Later-**  
"Time you wake up Mako" I hear Ren's voice say as I open my eyes to see him and Weiss ready for what was in store for us.

"I'm going to drop y'all off farther from the home than what was originally expected. It seems the WF have the estate on lockdown." The pilot says as we begin our decent.

"Have we been detected by them?" I asked, worried about another botched mission.

"No, it seems they haven't noticed us" He replies to my query. "30 seconds!" Weiss spins Myrtenaster as she readies herself, this is followed by Ren locking and loading his dual SMGs, which he called Stormflower. The dropship made contact with the ground, and the three of use leaped from the ship. Seems we are in a clearing, the estate should not be that far from here. I motion for Ren and Weiss to keep low but to follow me through the forest. We carefully make our way, making sure not to bring attention to us.

"The estate should be pretty close to us, apparently Professor Port lives in an old hunting lodge when he is not teaching at Beacon." I tell them as I glance at the surrounding forest, which was only lit by the moonlight.

"If the pilot said there is WF there, we should prepare ourselves for a fight." Ren says as he un-holsters his SMGs.

"Weiss, you have been really quiet, are you okay?" I ask worried about the young heiress.

"Just trying to focus up for a fight." She answers to my question. After about 10 minutes of slowly hiking our way to the estate, we come to another clearing which luckily turned out to be the grounds that the estate was on. I held up my right arm, which meant for Ren and Weiss to stop moving as I glanced at the security. _Seems there are only about a dozen guards. It's too open to sneak up on them. I better tell Ren and Weiss what we should do._

"Okay, I say we go in loud and try to catch them off guard. Before they do anything. Also, this place is really secluded so I don't expect reinforcements to get here anytime soon to back them up." As soon as I say this, Ren begins sprinting headstrong into the open space, unloading on the WF soldiers. _Holy hell he is going all out._ The poor guys had no idea what was happening as Weiss and I begin to sprint after Ren. By the time we got to Ren, he had already essentially finished off all of whom were guarding outside of the mansion.  
"You could have gone easier on them Ren." I joke with him sarcastically.

"It's not necessary to prolong one's suffering, you out of all people should know that" Ren replies. He is right. I should know this. A swift end is better than a prolonged one. However if Torchwick, Cinder and Adam provided me a swift end, I wouldn't exactly be here. These thoughts continued to race through my mind as the three of us made our way to the front door. The tall brown double doors that led to the entrance of the mansion were untouched, as if nobody had even gotten inside of the house. Odd, maybe they never made it here? I open the door when all of a sudden a sharp blade attached to the end of a staff is in my face.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a raspy voice comes from a hooded figure. I remain silent, "Answer me or you are as good as dead." the voice booms as the blade gets closer to my face.  
"Devin, my lad is that really necessary" a recognizable voice says, as none other than Peter Port shoves the staff out of my face. "They just ended the standoff between the WF and the rest of your men, not to mention I recognize them from Beacon." So this is the mercenary. "Quickly come inside before more come." He motions to the three of us as we walk inside of the entrance to the mansion to, what I guess was, a trophy room that contained countless stuffed Grimm.  
"Professor Port, we are here to take you back to Fort Winter." Ren says as he holsters his two SMGs.  
"I had a feeling Ozpin would send help soon enough, come sit down tell me of our situation." The Professor retorts to Ren's statement.  
"Well Professor, for starters we need to know if you are in possession of the Horn of Grimm." Weiss blurts out.  
"Why yes I do have it in my-." The Professor is cut off by the mercenary.  
"Weiss, is that you?" He asks in now a quiet voice as he lowers his hood revealing white hair, which was almost as white as Weiss's.  
"Yes it is Devin, I haven't seen you since I was 15." She replies as her face begins to blush.  
"You two know each other?" I ask, puzzled by what is happening.  
"Devin used to be the head of my security when I was younger, even though he was only 18, he was phenomenal at what he did; however, my father thought we were getting too close to each other. So he was relieved of his position." She replies to my question.  
"And now I am a gun for hire." He finishes the statement as he swings his staff behind him, holstering it with a sling.  
"I know it's great and all for the two of you to see each other again, but we need to signal the GICD for lift out of here." Ren cuts into the conversation. "Also, where are the rest of the soldiers that are supposed to be with you?"  
"Only 2 of the original 8 remain, I had them cover the second floor. I will go get them while the Professor gathers his things." Devin says as he turns around and heads up stairs.  
"Now then, back to what I was saying, I am in possession of the Horn. We must take it back to Beacon for safe keeping." The professor states.  
"Professor, you are aware that the WF controls all of Vale, which includes Beacon?" I ask him.  
"Precisely, that is why we will attack Beacon with full force once we leave my mansion." He responds as he walks over to a mount above his fireplace which has his trademark blunderbuss battle-axe.  
"Excuse me sir, but do you really mean attack Beacon?" Ren states, questioning the professor's sanity.  
"Why yes of course, with all of the soldiers from the GICD at Fort Winter we will surely have enough men and women to take it back." He replies.  
"So instead of taking it back to the Fort we are going to instead take it directly to the WF, what could possibly go wrong?" I say sarcastically as I walk outside of the mansion and fire off a flare, signaling for a dropship.


	26. Fort Winter

**Ch 26: Fort Winter**

"Absolutely not! I will not let you risk The Horn of Grimm like that my old friend!" Ozpin's voice screamed from my tablet at Professor Port, since we were still in the dropship. "You all will return back to Fort Winter immediately, then we will consider taking back Beacon."

"Fine, whatever you think my dear old friend. I guess we will head back to Fort Winter then." Replied Port. "Pilot, my dear sir, take us back to Winter!" And with that order our dropship changed direction and headed back to the Mistral Region. _I guess we will head back to Fort Winter, it makes more sense anyway._

"Guess we should attempt to sleep during the flight back." I explain to everyone in the dropship. "We don't have the slightest clue if Ozpin will either send us directly back to attack Beacon or if we will plan something out and stay at Fort Winter a little bit longer." Everyone acknowledged what I said as I glanced around the hull of the ship. Paying close attention to Devin and Weiss who appeared to be chatting with each other in depth. _I guess they weren't kidding, they must have actually been really close once. Too bad they are meeting each other in a situation like this._ I took a last glimpse at the two soldiers who made it, Ren, Weiss, Devin, and Professor Port as I closed my eyes. Something big is about to go down.

**- Later, At Fort Winter's Hangar-**

"Glad to see you all made it safely back to us." Ozpin greeted us as we all stepped out of the dropship.

"Not all of us, six of the GICD soldiers that accompanied us perished during our standoff with the WF." Devin quickly added, cutting Ozpin off. "What's our next move? The longer I work for you, the more it will cost you."

"Relax Devin, you will get your money soon enough. We will strike back and take Beacon back from the WF soon. For now, I want all of you to get some rest for a few days and catch up with your friends. I can't guarantee we will all come out of this one in one piece." Ozpin quickly responds to Devin's question. After which, Port follows Ozpin with a black case of some sort, which I was guessing contained the horn. Ren, Weiss, and Devin followed me out of the hangar, back towards the living quarters where we were surprised by energetic Nora, and a seemingly relaxed Blake.

"Ren! You are back!" Were all the words that came from her lips as she jumped into his arms. "I missed you sooooo much" She added.  
"As did I." Ren responded with a kiss on her forehead. _Awh how cute._ This thought of them seeing each other was broken by a sudden hug around my waist from Blake.

"Hope you didn't think Nora was the only one missing someone." She says as I too wrap my hands around her waist. "Real fast Mako, before you tell me what's going on, who is the shady guy with the white hair and trench coat?"

"His name is Devin, a mercenary, used to provide protection to Weiss before her father thought they were getting too close to one another." I whisper into her ear. "Luckily nobody has a problem with the two of us getting closer to each other." Blake smiles when the last part of my phrase leaves my lips. "Blake before we go "catch up", I need to go talk to Devin."

"Sure, whatever you think you need to do before then." She giggles a little bit and heads towards her room. _Man, I can't wait to "catch up" with Blake. I've really missed her._ I turned around to see that Weiss was heading towards the showers and Devin just seemed to be standing there. _Guess he is thinking or something._ I approached him and got his attention.

"So Devin, why do you want to help us retake Beacon?" I ask him, you could practically feel the curiosity coming from my words.

"Originally it was just for the money. Hard to make a transition from protecting a girl, someone you were close to for so long, then all of a sudden being cut loose, made into a lone wolf. Yet I have found out over the years that I work great alone. Some guys in the GICD say I'm a legend on the battlefield, a spirit if you will, out to get his paycheck. Yet after what Weiss told me on the ride back I feel it is my duty to see that she gets through all of this in one piece." He responds thoroughly to my question.

"Which means you will help us take back Beacon?" I ask him, curious about his intentions.

"If it takes doing exactly that, then yes. So I guess the answer to your question is I'm doing this for her. By the way, you should watch out for your little lady friend. Ozpin is right when he says we might not all come out of this in one piece. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find Weiss." And with that Devin strolled his way over to the girls shower room. _He is persistent, I will give him that._

I walk down the corridor towards Blake's room, near the end of the hallway I find a distressed Yang. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask the blonde haired brawler.

"I guess, I'm just worried about everyone. Word is going around that Ozpin is planning our final push I guess to retake Beacon with Commander White." She responds as she looks me in my eyes.  
"That can't be it Yang, there has to be s

omething else." I respond, knowing something else is on her mind.  
"Fine, you got me. It's Ruby. I just don't want anything to happen to her when we attack Beacon. I'm her big sister and I need to be there for her, but if I don't make it. I feel she will be lost without me." Yang begins to tear up as she says this. "I know this is weird to ask you Mako, but if I somehow don't make it out of this, will you watch over Ruby?"

"Sure absolutely, I hope that never will happen though. I hope we all make it out just fine. Better yet, I will watch over both of you during our assault. And I can promise you that I will do my best to protect not just Ruby but you as well." Yang hugs me when I say this.

"Thanks Mako, and I hope it won't come to that either." She turns around and heads into her room. I then reach for the doorknob to Blake's door. _Finally, we can "catch up" before tomorrow._ I open the door to find Blake already lying on her bed with the lamp on and a book in hand. Her ears twitch as she notices me enter the room and close the door behind me.

"Bout time you came in here, what took you so long?" She asks me as she pulls back her sheets so I could strip down into my sleepwear and get into her bed.

"Just Yang, she is worried about the attack and for the safety of Ruby. Ozpin made a good point that we might not all make it out of this one in one piece." I tell Blake this as I run my hand through her silky, black hair.

"So don't be surprised if I get hurt or worse Blake."

Her expression changes to a calm one as she answers my statement, "You will pull through Mako, in the end you always do… WE ALWAYS do. And if everything goes to plan, like Ozpin is hoping, we won't have to worry any more about our safety Mako."

"I guess you are right, this time however, I want you to promise me something instead of me promising you something." I declare as I begin to kiss her neck.

"And what is that Mako Scatterfall?" she responds seductively as I begin to move up her neck until I am face to face with my beautiful girlfriend.

"Don't make me be the one beside the hospital bed, I can't stand to see you get hurt."

"Aren't you forgetting that the first time I ever shared a bed with you was when I was recovering from an injury? Good things happen to you when I get hurt temporarily." She counters my proposal.

"But better things happen when you aren't hurt, remember the hotel?" I remind her of the first time we truly embraced each other.

"Oh shut up" she jokingly mutters as our lips become locked in to one another.

"Guess it's time to "catch Up" Blake" I say to her as I break away from her lips. Yet as we settled down and started to get ready to "catch Up" we began to hear something.

"Is that-. Moaning? Coming from next door?" Blake asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"Ohhhh Devin, I missed you so much!" the screams came from through the walls.

"I guess Devin and Weiss are getting to know each other again." I say to Blake. We sit there in silence and wait for their yells to stop.  
** -15 Minutes Later-**  
"Finally, I thought she was never going to stop." muttered Blake, she then locked her eyes with mine, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Next Chapter will contain Lemon, one last time before the assault on Beacon, you all can either expect to see it posted by either the night of the 10th of July or on the 14th, depends on how I want to release the final couple of chapters. I also wanted to inform everyone that I'm working on a short spin off about Devin Cross, which will be released at the same time as my first entry to my new fanfic that will be cannon to volume 2. So expect that soon. I have had a blast writing my first Fanfic but are looking for reviews, comments if you will to further increase my writing, which i turn will make the next to projects seem atleast twice as good as this one. I also wanted to tell you all that I'm planning on ending this at Ch 31, and just to give everyone a heads up, im not going to pull a george RR Martin but some people are going to die...

Message me with ideas, if they are good enough I might change the outcome of the story.


	27. Catching Up

Ch 27: Catching Up

"I don't know, weren't we going to "catch up", or were you planning on doing something else?" Blake quietly told me as she pushed back the sheets to her bed.

"That was how I was planning to spend my night with you before we got interrupted by Weiss and Devin." I replied to her as I relaxed on her bed. Blake straddled my waist as I took a glance at her perfect figure. "No matter how many times I see you like this, I am always more impressed by you and realize even more and more how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh Mako, you can be such a suck up at times, but you are my suck up." She says as I reach behind her back for the straps for her bra.

_Should I be surprised that, once again, it's black lingerie?_ "Just noticed that, once again, you are wearing a black bra." I say as she helps me unhitch its straps.

"Does it really matter Mako? It's not like you really care about the bra, you just care about what's beneath it." She makes the quick remark as she throws it aside. "Let's try to be more quiet than the white princess next door."

"You forget the fact that you make the most noise." I mutter under my breath as I begin to move my hands from her waist slowly along the curves of her body, taking note of her perfect complexion and figure. "You going to make me do all the work?" Blake quickly realizes what I meant as she slowly reaches down towards my shorts and tugs on them. Then she raises her hips slightly so she could pull them back, and casts them aside as well. She begins to smile as she notices that there is a bulge in my boxers. _That didn't take long._ She yanks them off as well and begins to rub my member as I continue to massage her breasts. Her hand and wrist begin to move up and down in a rhythmic fashion.

As I begin to sigh with pleasure my right hands moves down from her breast down to her panties. _Already wet I see._ She once again raises her hips so I could this time however remove her underwear and I begin to finger her, slowly at first. We look into each other's eyes as we realize that we are mutually pleasuring each other. She leans in closer to me, neither of us stopping, and plants a kiss on my lips which I quickly return, this time with tongue.

This continues briefly before Blake pulls away, "enough foreplay Mako. I want to try something out." She then leans down over my member and begins to lick it slowly.

"This isn't exactly anything new Blake." I mutter the smart ass remark. Blake simply flips me off casually with one hand as she begins sucking on it. I begin to pull back her hair away from her face as the continues doing this. Her saliva from her mouth helps her do this faster and faster until my body begins to surge with ecstasy. She begins to gag as she continue pleasuring me. _Fuck, don't cum this early you asshole._ I begin to motion for Blake to cease what she was doing.

"What's wrong? You seemed like you were enjoying yourself." She wipes the saliva from the outer edges of her mouth as she tells me this.

"No it was great, a little too great. I didn't want to cum right off the bat Blake" I tell her as I flip her over onto her chest. "Now I'm going to try something I have always wanted to do.

"And what's that Mako?" She asks seductively, knowing she was in a submissive position with her face down against the bed.

"This..." I mutter as I insert myself inside of her. "I don't think we have done this before." I begin to thrust, slowly at first, not wanting this to end anytime soon. Blake joins in and begins to rock her hips like she always does. _Damn, she really knows what gets me going_. The springs on her bed begin to squeak from all of the motion occurring on top of them. _I hope we don't break the box springs,_ I think to myself until a huge burst of pleasure begins to erupt from my loins to the rest of my body.

"Fuck, this feels great." I whisper into her kitty ears as I lean in closer behind her, picking up pace. Her hands begin to wrap around in her sheets as I continue doing this, I could practically feel her body tensing up with pleasure.

"Great would be an understatement." she manages to get that phrase out before she begins to moan as well. "Fuck, Mako I'm about to cum!" She yells.

"Be more quiet Blake. Also, how can that be, we have only been at it for a few minutes?" I whisper to her. _We need to be more quiet unless we want the whole floor to know what we are doing._

"Don't worry, if I do cum this early, I will be more than willing to go a second time." She says in now a much quieter tone. Her back tenses up as I feel her inside suddenly become practically drenched with passion.

"Don't stop moving Blake, I'm about to..." Before I can finish telling her what was about to happen I came. I begin to slow down and gradually pull out of her, slowly so we can both enjoy ourselves.

"Wait Mako, did you cum inside me?" She asks with a shocked look on her face.

"Yea why?" I respond, not thinking straight.

"You aren't wearing a condom, that's why!" Her face begins to turn red. _Holy shit, I completely forgot!_

"Shit, I knew something seemed off." I mutter to myself, beginning to feel bad inside, as my expression changes to a guilty one.

"It's okay I guess Mako." She responds as she turns herself towards me. "Like you said, Ozpin mentioned we might not all make it out of this one. So why should we hold back?" _She isn't mad, I thought she would be fuming with anger._ "Plus, we have been together for a while and if this is the last time..."  
Her eyes begin to water. "I just want you to know that if anything bad happens to either of us, you should know that if I had the choice to be with you forever, to spend the rest of my life with you, I absolutely would do it. Because I wouldn'y want to be with anybody besides you."

"Blake, I don't know what to say after that." I mutter as I look her in her beautiful eyes.

"You don't feel the same way?" She asks, beginning to tear up some more.

"No, I absolutely feel the same way. It's just, if I did cum inside you and you were to become pregnant, and let's say worst case scenario I don't make it, I can't imagine leaving you all alone, to raise a child. I can't have that weight on my shoulders." I respond to her.

"You don't have to feel that way Mako, you know me. I can handle myself. Plus you will make it. Like I already said, you ALWAYS MAKE IT in the end. And I feel that, hopefully if everything gets settled after the final assault on Beacon, that we will be there for each other." She lays back, now relaxed onto the top of her bed.

"I hope for the exact same thing Blake." I respond without hesitation.

"Now are you ready to do this one more time, I think I have a little bit left, wouldn't want it to go to waste?" She says seductively with her index finger on her lips.

"You know I'm always ready." _Man was that a fucking cheesy response._ She rolls over so her back is to the mattress as I spread her legs, itching to be with her again. I insert my member as she moans as it slides in. "Wow, you already being this wet really makes this easier for me." I mutter as I begin to thrust my hips our pelvic regions coming in contact in a lover's dreams rhythmic fashion, unlike before we felt loose, open to one another, accepting fully what we wanted to do.

"Don't hold back Mako, I want all of you this time, don't worry about pulling out," she mutters between her panting and moaning as we carry on with pure passion for one another. Her mouth opens slightly more with every couple of thrusts; I knew she was being seduced by the ecstasy and pure love flowing through the both of us. And for the final moments before she came, I felt that we truly were together, as if nothing could separate us. A feeling you only feel with one person in your entire life, and it felt good.

Following in suite after she came only moments after hearing her moans of joy from the pleasure she had just relief as I lay down next to her, both of us fully relaxed from what had transpired. "Mako, if this is our last night together, if everything planned goes to shit, I'm glad it ended like this." She finishes saying and begins to cuddle with my chest until finally closing her eyes.  
_Looking back on it, I wish I told her how I felt after it, because now... I can't even describe how it all felt, to be that close to someone._

Hello! Hope you all enjoyed this last Lemon in Broken Body and Mind. The next chapter will focus on the lead up to the final battle which I believe if it is released as it is now will be 3 chapters. What do you all think will be the outcome? Who will die? Will someone betray someone else? Will Beacon and Vale be liberated? Guess you all will have to wait. Expect the Next Chapter at the latest next Tuesday, the 11th. Until then, I would really like to hear all of y'all's opinions on the story, or how you think it will end...


	28. When Are You Ever Ready?

**Ch 28: When Are You Ever Ready?**

I woke up to banging on Blake door. "Come on out you two, Ozpin in going to explain the plan to everyone." The voice yelled through the door. I turned to Blake and simply nodded to her as we both got out of bed and threw on our clothes. _Guess this will be it, time to hear what Ozpin has in store for us._

I open the door to find Ren waiting on the other side. "So it was you that decided to bang on the door?" I give him a hard time as he simply motions for us to follow him into a larger room where everyone from team JNPR, RWBY, Devin and Commander White where located. I look around, attempting to find Ozpin. _Where the hell is he?_

The back door to the room opens and in marches Ozpin followed by a seemingly pissed of Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin acknowledges the fact we are all here by simply making eye contact with all of us. "So I can imagine you all want to know how this is exactly going to go down?" Mutters Ozpin as he takes a swig of coffee. "I'm going to make this short and simple so I better not get any questions" He glances at Jaune when he finishes the statement. _Poor Jaune, even after he has proved himself time and time again, he is still made fun of, hell even by Ozpin._

"Each one of you will be paired with another and will be put in charge of a squad of 12 GICD soldiers which you will guide from the outer walls of Beacon inside, so we can capture it. You all will be inserted via dropship while the rest of our forces attack Beacon head on." Ozpin finishes the saying this and takes another sip of his coffee.

"What are the pairings sir?" Jaune asks, attempting to prove that he was paying attention.

"Thank you for asking Jaune, the pairs will be Pyrrha/Nora, Ruby/Yang, Mako/Ren, Weiss/Devin, and Jaune/Blake, also commander white will be riding with you two." Ozpin states as he points at Blake and Jaune.

"That's right, I want to be up close and personal in the fight." Commander White adds as he puts on a black matte colored helmet that matched his attire. "Just don't get in my way Arc."

"Where will you be professor?" Pyrrha asks while raising her hand.

"I will be leading the other force of GICD soldiers supported by the surviving students from our evacuation and miss Goodwitch. Once you and your teams land you all need to move as quickly as possible, if we rush them Torchwick and the WF won't even know what hit them." Ozpin sits down in a chair and finishes his coffee off. "Any more questions?"

"What should we do if our ship doesn't make it? I don't exactly have the best of luck when it comes to insertions." I mutter with a slight chuckle.

"If you survive, simply attempt to regroup and reform yourselves and push on towards Beacon. Once again if we take Beacon back, we will cut off the WF from its leadership." Ozpin stands up and walks out the door. _Guess no more questions._

We all then make our way to the hangar where the 5 dropships and their respective squads are waiting for us. I wave goodbye to Blake as she boards her ship with Jaune and White. _I hope she makes it there in one piece, these ships are fucking cursed I swear._

Ren motions for me to enter the dropship with him and we sit down in our seats and begin checking our gear. As usual Ren begins to lock and load his two green SMGs. And I begin to clean more sword in preparation for the brutality I know it will deal to some poor souls. "You think it will work?" Ren blurts out which gets the squad's attention as he looks at me.

"Ren, I honestly don't know, it's too early to make any assumptions. I want it to, but I just feel like somethings off you know" I try to reason with Ren about my opinion.

"When does anything feel right though Mako?" He quickly responds to my query. "Seems like the whole world of Remnant is a cluster of bad shit."

"I guess you are right, I guess it's because in the end, are we ever ready for what can happen?" I remain silent and merely sit on the words that have come out of my mouth. _I already have learned from past experiences it can always get worse._

We cease our talking until the ship takes off. "Well I guess we better get ready to kick some ass, am I right Ren?" I say trying to lighten the mood. Ren merely gives me a look of disapproval for the fact that I am trying to beat around the fact that we have no idea what is in store for us or if any of us would make it. I sigh and begin to stare out the window, anxious, waiting for the fight to begin.

_Because on the battlefield I felt unstoppable, untouchable, oh how wrong I was in the end….  
_

* * *

_Shout out to UnanimousMusician for using Mako in his story, Epsilon, The lost son who lost a brother, which is a fantastic read if you aren't already following it. I was really happy that he decided to use him after my submission, and sure enough in ch34 he is introduced which really shows that cool collaborations can work in this community.  
_

_That aside, sorry for the filler chapter, I have to somehow explain the strategy before the actual attack so expect a big fight next chapter. Also PM me OCs for my next Fanfic that will have a new group of character and will be canon will RWBY Volume 2 since this one won't be canon come next week with V2's Public Premier. _


	29. When All Else Fails

**Ch 29: When All Else Fails… **

_A person can go their entire life without finding a purpose or something to die for. But if you are to find it, you will go to any lengths to protect it, because in the end, why else would you exist? To let it collapse and rot away is the easy way out or is your destiny to strive for something more, something you were born to do?_

* * *

"MAKO GET THE FUCK UP, OR WE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE YOU!" I come to conscious to see a screaming Ren in front of me. "The dropship is like a giant target out in the open, we have to get away from the crash site." _Dropships just aren't my thing._

I quickly stand up and take note of my surroundings, noticing that 4 bodies lay motionless in the seats next to me. Simply limp yet relaxed, _the poor bastards never even had the chance to fight back._ Ren motions for me to exit the craft as the gunfire begins to settle into my ears, I took a glimpse outside of the craft to realize what we had gotten ourselves into: _Madness, pure madness._

The dropship had crashed into the outer wall of Beacon and there were no other dropships or squads in sight. _What if they left us? What if they are dead?_

I began to go into shock until Ren shook some sense into me. "Get your shit together man, we still have 8 guys that need a leader." I take a deep breath and run outside of the ship to find the squad pinned behind a statue of a hunter slaying a Beowolf. _The soldiers looked like they had already given up._

"Why do you all seem so fucking glum, you telling me you all want to die like a bitch hiding? Come on let's move!" I yell at them as I begin to wave my sword towards a wall of sandbags the WF was firing from. And in that instant the soldiers seemed to have a breath of life put back into them. Hope given back to them and the 10 of us sprinted into the hail of gunfire, not one of us taking a hit as we came in contact with the bags. _Now it's time to get to work._

I vault over the sandbags, catching the WF by surprise,_ I don't blame them, who in their right mind dives head first into a volley of bullets?_

Before the 2 closest WF soldiers can react I swing my blade in a horizontal arc, slicing through them by their waists. Their blood sprays into the air as Ren and the 8 GICD soldier join in and begin to engage the rest of the WF that were posted at the front gate to Beacon. Ren quickly sprint ahead of me, unloading a whole magazine into a single soldier whose body simply slumps over from all the damage done to it.

It doesn't take the 10 of us long to secure the front gate, it was surprisingly lightly guarded. "Mako, come over here, we have a live one." One of the GICD soldiers says and motions for me to come to him. I walk over to him to find a WF soldier, in this case a bull Faunus, gut shot, begging for mercy.

"Help me, please, I beg of you." The Faunus mutters, clenching his stomach.

"I will if you tell me something, can you do that?" I ask him, as I holster my sword.

"Sure anything to stop the pain... What do you need to know?" He responds to my question as he begins to spit up blood.

"Did you hear any reports of other attacks around Beacon?"_ I had to know if the others had made it._

"Yea, it all happened basically at the same time, why do you ask?" He says with a confused face.

"Can you describe to me anything unique you might have heard?" I ask him as I bend down eye level to him.

"Well, one checkpoint reported a cat Faunus with a Knight and some soldier in black armor leading an attack in the main courtyard, it's not that far from here. Now, can you do something for my pain? I told you what I know." His eyes begin to tear up as he is begging for aid, an answer to his pain.

"Sure, why the hell not?" I quick draw my revolver and force it into his mouth, "You dumb bastards should have never come to our schoo.l" CLICK. I pull the trigger as it sends a single round through his head out the back of his skull.

"Mako, what the fuck?" Ren screams at me.

"Ren, let's be realistic for a second, what else was I going to do, I'm not going to have any of y'all waste your medical supplies on a gut shot Faunus, he was going to die anyway, wounds like that lead to a slow death, something I prevented." I respond as I wipe the blood from the barrel of my revolver.

"I understand that part, it's how you did it, was it really necessary to shove it inside of his mouth?" Ren responds to my explanation.

"Ren don't tell me you haven't ever been cruel to someone in your entire life?" I draw my sword as I begin walking into the direction of the courtyard.

"But that wasn't like you back there Mako. It was like you were another person, a monster." He runs up beside me followed by the rest of our squad.

"Ren, haven't I told you that at least once in every person's life, we act like monsters?" I up my pace as we become nearer and nearer to the entrance to the courtyard. Yet Ren, the squad, and I hear no noise coming from the courtyard as we finally come to its entrance.

"Why is the courtyard empty?" Ren yells, realizing that the WF soldier had lied to us. Before I can respond to a pissed off Ren a shot rings out and one of the remaining GICD soldiers in our squad collapses.  
"It's a trap!" yells another soldier as we all dive for cover behind various structures in the courtyard. _They anticipated us, but how did that WF soldier know about Jaune, Blake, and Commander White?_  
This and countless other thoughts run through my mind as Ren and I hug the ground behind a fountain, while the rest of our squad sits tight and tries to engage the WF that had ambushed us.  
"We are all gonna die here!" screams one of the GICD soldiers who is blind firing behind cover.

"Don't panic goddammit! Keep it together!" I yell at him, attempting to calm him down.

All of a sudden 3 of our soldiers just snap, from all the pressure and run straight into the line of fire. Their bodies being reduced to mere scraps of flesh and armor. _This isn't working, I need to draw the WF's fire so my squad can get out of here._

"Ren! Tell the 5 remaining squad members to sit tight, I'm going to draw their fire." I say this as I point in the direction of the balcony where the WF was firing from into the courtyard. Ren nods and motions for the squad to hunker down.

I vault over the fountain, just how I surprised the last WF soldiers this time however I noticed someone in black clad armor was commanding them, a Warhammer in his grasp. _Who the fuck is this?_

The figure in the black armor realizes what I am trying to do and motions for the WF soldiers to fall back as he leaps down from the balcony, his armor making a thud when he hits the ground. "Come on guys let's take this big oaf." I motion to the squad and Ren as we all charge at the giant figure who swings his giant hammer in a horizontal strike. The strike catches 3 of our soldiers head level, crushing their helmets, killing them. The two remaining squad members begin to walk backwards, towards cover, still unloading into the armored figure, yet it didn't seem to be even denting its armor.

"Guys I got this." I ignite my sword and charge into the Warhammer wielding figure who braces himself for my volley of strikes from my fire hot sword. I swung as hard as I could, attempting to break his armor or at least his posture. Yet as I stopped striking him I realized that my strikes had done nothing to this figure.

All of a sudden, it drives an armored knee into my chest. _Damn that hurts, come on Mako, get your shit together._ Before I can even attempt to block another attack I feel the force of what feels like a freight train come in contact with my side, which sends me flying across the courtyard. I slouch my head in defeat as the figure begins to walk towards me. _So this is how it fucking ends, getting your brains bashed in by a giant flipping hammer._

"Hey asshole, you forgot about us!" screams Ren as he charges headstrong towards the figure with the two squad mates at his side. The figure spends around with easeat the three of them, making contact with all of them besides Ren, who slides beneath the strike. Blood splatters into the air after the broad blow from the hammer, as Ren jumps on top of the giant figure, unloading his two guns point blank into the armor cladded giant's armor, sending sparks and streaks of light, pinging off his armor.

Ren, realizing that his attack had no effect on the target, braces for a swing from the hammer yet instead his neck is met by one of the figures huge hands which grasp tightly around his neck, slowly squeezing the life from him. Meanwhile I sit there and watch all of this, too broken and defeated to take action.

"Stop right there, I know who you are and what you have done." A familiar voice yells at the figure. "Who would have thought you would be with them, after all of this?" The voice turns out to be none other than Professor Ozpin who is now pointing his cane at the figure.

"Took you long enough!" Bellows a voice from inside the suit of armor, who then flings Ren across the courtyard as well.

"How about you look at me with your own eyes you traitor." Ozpin yells as he hits a button on his cane, which springs a katana-like blade from its end.

"Fine Ozpin, whatever will make your death be smoother." The figure drops his hammer and reaches for his helmet, slowly taking it off revealing the face of Commander White._ What the fuck is going on?_

"What made you turn White? Against your own fellow soldiers, basically your family?" Ozpin remarks as he slowly approaches White.

"Turns out these animals are pretty nice, not to mention they pay really well." He picks up his Warhammer with both hands as he and Ozpin begin to circle each other in the center of the courtyard.

"But you hated the Faunus, something I should have dealt with a long time ago, yet I had to work with you against my wishes to safe guard my students." Ozpin sprints towards the towering White ready to begin his duel with the traitorous commander.

"I never said I still didn't hate the damn animals." Mutters white as he blocks Ozpin's first strike.

"Now because of you countless students, men, and women will die because you told them we were coming." Ozpin parries a strike from White and counters with a jab towards his torso which simply pings off his armor.

"You are right, many will die tonight and you will be one of them." White yells maniacally as he swings his hammer around again at Ozpin who hurdles over the strike.

"Where are Miss Belladonna and Mr. Arc? They were with you." Questions Ozpin as he swings for White's head, this time scraping the edge of White's head, forming a thin cut across it.

"Last time I checked, they were being held by some of the most ruthless members of the WF. I would be worried if I were you for Miss Belladonna, Ozpin. You know how a bunch of Male Faunus can act around a single female Faunus..." He smiles. _Blake! I can't let anything happen to her._

I begin to stand up as the two continue their duel. Siphoning my aura, I begin to heal the damage caused by White as I ready my weapon.

"Oh look who decided to get up." White mutters as Ozpin becomes distracted and turns around to see me.

"Mako! Get out of here!" Yells the Professor before his chest gets impacted by a blow from the hammer sending him into the side of a wall.

"Professor!" I yell in anger as I focus in on White. "I'm going to kill you!" I scream as I draw my revolver in my other free hand and begin to use my semblance in conjunction with the revolver's round, sending flaming hot bullets at White, which stagger him, each round forcing him farther and farther back towards a wall.

"A persistent little bastard aren't you!" Yells White as he swings at me with his hammer in one hand which I easily dodge; however, his free hand comes in contact with my stomach sending me into the same wall that Ozpin went through.


	30. Requiem

**Ch 30: Requiem**

_In life your Destiny, your purpose, may not be so easy to find. Sometimes loss can cloud our judgment and make this purpose harder to find. We feel as though everything has been taken from us, yet it's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything, to embrace our destiny…_

* * *

I shook my head attempting to gather myself after being flung through a wall. "Don't die on me yet Scatterfall!" Yells White as he marches towards me.

"Wait White, you aren't done with me!" yells Ozpin as he brushes some rubble off of him. _How is he still alive?_

"I still have some fight left in me." Ozpin eggs the commander on drawing him away from me.

"You can hardly stand old man. How do you expect to defeat me?" White chuckles as he drags his hammer behind him as he gets closer and closer to Ozpin. The two once again engage in their duel, this time however Ozpin at a disadvantage. I try to stand up, to help Ozpin but can't.

"Mako, don't worry!" Yells a voice I haven't heard in a while, a blonde haired knight comes sprinting towards me with his shield and sword in hand. _Jaune? I thought he was captured?_ "Mako don't worry I got you covered." He puts his hands on my chest as they begin to glow. He is using is aura to heal me.  
I feel the pain begin to leave me as Jaune smiles, knowing it is working. "Where is Blake, Jaune? I need to know." I ask begging to know where my girlfriend was.

"She wasn't able to get away when White turned on us. Don't worry the rest of Team RWBY is already on their way over to free her." He takes his hands off my chest, realizing that I was healed.

"Be careful now Jaune, you just used a lot of your aura to heal me." I remind him as we stand up and begin to head towards Ozpin and White. _Shit, we are too late._

As we get closer we realize that White is choking Ozpin with both hands, smiling as he does so. White notices that we are getting closer and twists his hands. CRACK! The sound echoes through the courtyard as Ozpin's body ceases struggling. Both of our mouths drop open, stunned that our role model, the person we strived to be has just been brutally killed in front of us.

"You are going to pay for this." mutters Jaune in a dark tone, a part of him I had never even knew existed. Jaune drops his shield and runs at White wielding his sword with both hands he begins to strike at White's chest, actually caving in his armor.

"Looks like the joke of a hunter finally decided to show up!" Laughs White as he grabs at Jaune's sword with his armored gauntlets. "I would say this sword has seen better days, wouldn't you?" White smiles as he snaps the sword in two, shocking Jaune.

"I can't believe you just did that" Mutters Jaune as White drives his fist into the blonde's chest piece sending him into the fountain. _NOBODY ELSE IS GOING TO DIE!_ This is the only thing on my mind as I holster my revolver and sheath my sword.

"Oh, what are you going to do, punch me to death?" White says, mocking me.  
"Far worse..." I reply igniting my right hand in fire. White stares at me in fear as he notices the fire in my eyes as I sprint as fast as I felt my legs could take me as I reach down towards the ground grabbing one of the halves of Jaune's sword, igniting it with my touch into an inflamed piece of metal. Before White can even react to what was coming for him, I drive the piece of metal into his neck and then into the side of his head.

He begins to scream in pain as he realizes his head is being melted from the inside out. I continue to force the piece of metal farther in, the pain and emotion of losing Ozpin fueled my anger as White's eyes began to tear up in agony. "Make it stop. Make it stop goddammit!" Yells White as he thrashes around, the flames melting the inside of his skull. "For the love of god make it stop! Make it stop..." His yells of pain slowly ceases as his body begins to stop thrashing around and finally stops moving.

I let go of the piece of metal and turn around looking for Jaune. However instead I find a crying Pyrrha and a weakened broken Jaune in her arms. I run over to them to see what has happened. Pyrrha is holding Jaune in her lap in the fountain which's water was known slightly tainted red. "Jaune don't leave me! Don't do it" Cries Pyrrha as Jaune attempts to keep his eyes open.

"Pyrrha don't worry I'm coming!" Yells a shaken up Ren who apparently just now got up after being knocked down during the beginning of the fight.

"Here let me use my aura to try to heal him!" Ren yells as Pyrrha and I hold Jaune flat in the fountain as Ren begins to hover his hands above Jaune.

Jaune begins to cough up blood and attempts to speak "It's no use Ren, I used up all of my aura to heal Mako. All the damage dealt to me was real, raw force, it's too late."

Jaune coughs up some more blood onto his chest. Tears from Pyrrha land on his chest plate as she realizes she was going to lose the one she loves. "At least you got him Mako, you got him for Ozpin." Jaune raises his right arm and puts his hand over Pyrrha's. "Don't worry Pyrrha, I had a good run, most importantly I met you..." His eyes begin to tear up.

"Don't die, please don't die Jaune, I love you. You can't die on us!" Pyrrha is now essentially yelling and crying at the same time as she looks down at Jaune.

"And I love you as well, but you already knew that." Jaune attempts to smile as he says this.

"We are a team, we are supposed to protect each other!" Pyrrha sobs as she continues to hold Jaune.

"And we did... Just be safe Pyrrha. Ren promise me you will watch over her?" Jaune says as he gazes at Ren who is attempting to not cry as well.

"Absolutely Jaune, I will watch over her with my life." Ren nods at his dying friend.

"Mako... Go save Blake, I know she means a lot to you and you don't want anything to happen to her." Jaune begins to tear up, "One last thing Mako".

"Yes Jaune?" I reply, now I was fighting back the tears.

"Earn this, earn this..." Jaune begins to cough up more blood as Pyrrha leans down over him and wipes his mouth and this kisses him on his cheek. "It hurts, it hurts so, so-." His body becomes limp in Pyrrha's arms as she breaks down completely, full of grief and tears. _I better leave her alone. I can't imagine what she is going through._

"Ren stay here with Pyrrha, I'm going to go find the rest of Team RWBY and hopefully Blake." Ren merely nods after I say this. Guess I will have to go deeper into Beacon.

**-Short Time Later, Near the Old Team Dorms-**

I sneaked around, slowly, in the corridors near our old dorms, looking for the rest of Team RWBY or Blake. I got to a staircase when I began to hear a conversation. "You stay in there you pussycat bitch! Trust me you don't want us to come in there and teach you a lesson. " A WF soldier yelled from the second floor._ BLAKE!_ I unsheathed my sword and crept my way up the staircase to the second floor.

Peering around the corner I saw two WF Guards in front of a door yelling at someone behind it. Without hesitation I dashed towards the two, impaling one with my sword and bashing the other ones skull against the wall, through the dry wall. I kicked down the door to find Blake, tied to a chair, with bruises on her neck and wrists. "Blake are you okay?" I ask worrying about her safety and health.

"Mako, you never should have come, they knew you would come." Blake said as she attempted to rock her chair.

"Don't worry, White won't be a problem anymore." I say as I cut her free from her bindings.

"They anticipated that, they knew you would kill him" She says as she grabs Gambol Shroud from a table in the room.

"Who is they Blake?" Before she can respond I feel somebody hit me with a ridiculous amount of speed, and before I knew it my tackler and I crashed through the window of the room down into a small courtyard below. _Man that hurt._

I stand up ready to engage my attacker, his black trench coat now stained with blood from both of us. Adam prepares to draw his sword. "Took you long enough." Adam mutters as he pulls the trigger on his gun and blade, Wilt and Blush, sending the hilt of the blade into my chest knocking the wind out of me.

"Fuck, should have seen that coming!" I yelled with a slight bit of pain as I draw my sword and ignite it.

"Come on Mako, let's fight, just this one last time!" He charges at me as I block his first blow, our swords locked against each other, neither one of us gaining the upper hand.

"You're on." I knee him in the gut which stuns him briefly, as he adjusts to the blow I notice that Blake has made her way down here. "Stay out of this Blake, it's just me and him." She acknowledges my wish and remains back towards the edge of the courtyard as we continue our duel.

Sparks fly as we continue slashing at each other, eventually one strike scrapes against my prosthetic hand/arm, sending off different colored sparks, surprising both of us. I take this brief moment to try to reach for my revolver with my left hand. "No you don't!" Yells Adam as he knees the holstered revolver out of my hand. It falls to the floor firing off a shot. "Looks like we will have some company if they didn't already hear the commotion from earlier." _Great, just what I needed._

Sure enough as our duel drew out in length a circle of WF soldiers began to form a circle around Adam and I, they however didn't seem to care about Blake, only the duel in front of them. Our blades get stuck again, rubbing up against each other, "You know I can't lose with my men watching." Adam smiles, "It would make me look bad."

"I wouldn't count on them being here for that!" Yelled a voice from above, all of a sudden a familiar pair of white haired friends jump down from above. Devin spins his bladed staff around, slashing through multiples soldiers in the ring, as Weiss begins to engage with the remaining ones.

"Do none of you have any sense of honor?" Yells an enraged Adam.

"I guess you could say we aren't the patient type." Replies Weiss as she stabs an un-expecting WF soldier through the chest.

"Yea, it never really was my thing." Adds Devin as he twirls his staff around impaling more WF soldiers, blood splattering onto the surrounding walls. This all continued in the background of our duel until no more WF soldiers were standing. "Come on Mako, finish this. We need to go help the sisters, they are engaging Torchy and that chick who throws fire."

"Yea Mako, let's finish this." mocks Adam as he knees me in the gut this time. Just as he is about to shove his sword through my chest, I quickly knock his blade to the left with my prosthetic limb and in turn impale him on my blade. He moans in pain as I do this. "Guess you are the better swordsman-." Adam adds as I pull the blade out of him. "At least you fought with a hint of honor compared to those two." He points at Weiss and Devin as he then reaches for the puncture wound through his chest.

I stare at him in disbelief, wondering why he didn't seem that mad, being stabbed by me and all. "Well Scatterfall, aren't you going to end it?" He asked as he sat there kneeled with one hand on his chest and the other on the ground. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" He yells at me. "Come on you know you want to." I sheath my sword and turn around. "Don't you walk away from me, you owe me this." I turn around after he says this.

"I don't owe you jack shit." I mutter, he then turns to Blake.

"Come on Blake, do it, I essentially ruined your childhood, I brought you into the WF. Avenge those years you spent killing for us." Blake simply holstered her Gambol Shroud and walked over to my side.

"Time we left to go help the others." She adds as we both turn around.

Finally Adam turns to Weiss, "Come on snowflake, do it for all of those security guards and advisors my men and I killed that worked for your dads company." Now begging for an end, Weiss begins to speak.

"Why would I? Then I would make you a victim. Plus I wouldn't be avenging anyone I knew personally. Also I think it would be better if you suffered and though about what you have done." She finishes this and she too holsters her weapon.

"Oh I guess the ice queen has a heart now how cu-." Adam is cut off by a blade now through his chest.

"That's for all my friends and people you killed that died trying to protect the Schnee family you fuck!" Devin pulls his bladed staff out of Adam and walks in front of him.

"In all of my years of attacking the Schnee Dust Company, you always were a pain in my ass. Lucky for me Mr. Schnee got rid of you. Who would have thought you would be the one to do me in." Adam mutters as he hand Devin his gunblade. "Take it, for all those sad fucks you called your friends." Adam begins to laugh as Devin swings his staff around one more time, slashing Adam's throat as he collapses to the courtyard floor.  
"I don't want your damned sword." Yells Devin at Adam's dead body. "I like my staff, works better." He picks up Adam's gunblade and throws it to me. "Here you keep it, think of it as a trophy for killing that sick bastard."

I holster Wilt and Brush to my left side as we walk out of the courtyard. _Nice Blade, could get used to it._ "Where do you think Yang and Ruby are engaging Torchwick and Cinder?" I ask the group.

"I don't know, thought you would know." Shrugs Devin.

* * *

_One last chapter remains, the hype is real. Where are Ruby and Yang? What are Cinder and Roman up to? Will Nora and Goodwitch ever show up? I don't know, guess you all will have to wait. Also there will more than likely be an epilogue chapter or at least a footnote after this next one. Message me any questions you still have, or feel I haven't addressed in the story, you all know, plot points I got bored with and didn't answer._  
_Also be on the lookout for my Prequel to this story, and my new canon story for Volume 2, can't stress the fact enough that I NEED YOU ALL TO SEND ME OCs for the V2 Story._  
_Also sorry for all of those who hated me killing Ozpin and Jaune, I just felt realistically, not everyone ever lives happily ever after. Keep that in mind when reading this next chapter._  
_Dust-Redeemer OUT!_


	31. Darkness

**Ch 31: Darkness**

_"God did not create evil. Just as darkness is the absence of light, evil is the absence of God."- A.E._

* * *

Blake, Devin, Weiss, and I made our way to the main tower of Beacon. It only made sense that Cinder and Torchwick would be there. "Come on, If Yang and Ruby already made it up there, they will certainly need our help." I tell everyone as we make our way up to the top floor. As we reach the door to the entrance of the main tower's hall, I looked at everyone, they all seemed to be anxious, unsure of what's going to be on the other side of the door. "Alright guys let's get them, I mean there are only two of them." I joke as I open the door.

"What the fuck is that?" Devin says as we look into the large room. Right off the bat I notice an incapacitated Ruby and Yang. _What the hell happened to them?_ My focus turns towards the center of the room where a glowing purple Cinder is laughing with Torchwick at her side.

"Look who finally made their way to the tippy top of the tower." Roman jokes as he levels his cane at us. "Now be a bunch of good kids and make this easy on the two of us, Ruby and Yang surely did."

"What did you do to them?" Yells Blake, worried about her teammates.

"Let's just say they won't be getting up anytime soon. Now Roman, will you please deal with them or will I have to." Says Cinder as Roman pulls the trigger on his cane, sending a volley of fire towards us. Before the round could hit us, however, Devin jumped in front. His hand formed some sort of wall of energy, diverting the force of the explosion around us.

Just as the smoke cleared Weiss jumped over him, striking her sword into the ground, sending a wall of ice towards Cinder. Who summons a wall of fire to counter the ice. Weiss looks in disbelief at the amount of fire that now engulfed the floor. "Don't just stand there princess, let's get them!" Yelled Devin as we all charged in towards Torchwick and Cinder. None of us noticing the clouds forming around the tower.  
Roman fired off several more round which we all easily dodged. As we drew closer, we could practically feel the energy emitting from Cinder. _Something isn't right._

Suddenly two balls of lightning burst through the openings of the room striking all four of us. _So this is what knocked Ruby and Yang out._  
I attempted to stand up, noticing that Devin was the only one still conscious. "The fuck was that!" I yell at Cinder as the two of us run at her and Torchwick.

Cinder ignites her palms into balls of fire. "Just something I have been working on," She smiles as she prepares for Devin and me to strike them. Devin attacks first, sweeping in front of him with his bladed staff. Cinder rolls to the side, however the blade manages to rip some of Torchwick's coat.

"You punk, you will pay for that." Torchwick yells at Devin as the two of them become engaged in hand to hand and close quarters combat. I, on the other hand, head straight for Cinder.

"Coming for the lady now are you?" Mutters Cinder as she swings at me with her inflamed fists. I dodge the blow and ignite my own right fist with fire while my left hand hold my sword. "Oh, now I see, fire is your thing too? I hope you like to burn!" Cinder grabs at my chest slightly burning the cloth around my chest piece. _Damn, she is pretty good._

I quickly glance to my right to see Devin and Roman still locked in combat, neither one getting the upper hand. "Getting distracted are we?" Cinder grabs a hold of my right arm, burning it with her touch. "Funny how someone whose semblance involves fire, has burns all over them. I find it ironic." She then increases the flames on her hand, burning my arm even more. I quickly kicked her with my right leg, so she wouldn't melt through my skin to my bone. _Damn this bitch is crazy._

I followed up my first kick with another which Cinder blocked with a kick with one of her heels. "Didn't you ever learn not to kick a girl with heels on?" She laughs as she spins her other leg around and catches my chin with the bottom of her heel. I feel my jaw basically shatter from the blow as blood starts trickling from my mouth. "Oh don't tell me you already had enough?"

Dazed and confused I fall to the ground. Clenching my jaw with my right hand, which no longer was ignited, I quickly looked over towards Devin who seemed to finally be getting the upper hand over Torchwick. "You are good kid, too bad good isn't enough to save you!" Torchwick yells at Devin as he kick his staff snapping it in half.

"Fuck you! That was my staff!" Yells Devin at Torchwick. _Wilt and Blush, I can toss them to Devin._

Without hesitation I toss it across the room to Devin who catches it and fires it off into the air, then jumps up into the air and swings it downwards towards Roman who is in shock. The blade slices through the back of Roman's coat, narrowly missing his back and spine.  
Roman's face turns red, from the fear of how close that last strike was. I then turn my attention to Cinder who was igniting her fists once again with red hot fire. She casually made her way over to me, taking her time since after that throw I had hardly any energy left in me. "Don't worry, you put up a good fight." Cinder says as she reaches down and grabs my own sword. Examining its fine craftsmanship she turns it towards me, inches from my neck. "It's really nothing personal, it's just good business Mako, and I have plans after I dispatch you."

_I guess I have fought a good fight, never really expected to make it even this far._ She gently places the tip of the blade in front of my trachea and I close my eyes, waiting for it to all end. "AHHHHHH!" I open my eyes to see Cinder on her back, Milo, Pyrrha's spear through her side. "You bitch!" Screams Cinder as she unleashes a firestorm towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha quickly hides behind her shield, the flames being diverted around her. I take this quick opening to look at Devin. He finally had the upper hand and was on top of Torchwick, slowly punching him in the face, blow by blow. Each one connecting with, what I could imagine, an unimaginable amount of force.

Pyrrha gets out from behind her shield and runs towards Cinder. "This is for Jaune you witch!" Pyrrha elbows Cinder in the gut and the two continue to fight with their bare hands. _Such brutality._

I then force myself to my feet and run over to Devin who was now strangling Torchwick. "Devin, don't do it, you already beat him." I begged him to stop from killing him with his bare hands. "We need to help Pyrrha!"

"No way Mako, I'm ending this right here, right now. There won't be a next time for him to try and hurt us." Devin's grasp around Torchwick's neck tightened as I swore it seemed like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He continued to gasp for air, until Devin suddenly pulled up, snapping his neck.

"What the fuck!" I yell at Devin. "That wasn't even necessary..." I was cut off by what felt like a thousand volts of energy. I lost all control of my body as I collapsed and looked to my left. _It seems Pyrrha is knocked out as well, Cinder got the best of her._

"Wow, you actually killed him." laughed Cinder as sparks began to emit from her hands. "Didn't think you had the balls to do that." The sparks suddenly begin to spray arcs of lightning at Devin. _She is like a fuckin lightning rod or something._

"AARRGHHH!" Devin screams in pain as the lightning pulses inside of him. He falls down to his knees and continues to cry as Cinder is unrelenting, not ceasing her attacks. You could practically see his skeleton from the pure amount of energy that was flowing through his body. _You have to do something, you can't let him die like this._

I struggle to my feet, hoping Cinder doesn't notice me, luckily she was too tied up in her moment as she continued to shock Devin. "So this is how "The Spirit" dies, crying in agony at my very feet." Laughs Cinder as Devin begs for mercy. I sprint towards Cinder, she quickly realizes what I was about to do, my sword in hand Suddenly, she dives beneath my attack towards Devin who was now collapsed on the ground.

She reaches for Wilt and Blush which lay next to Devin. Devin clenched onto them tightly as I prepared for my next sweeping attack. "Give it to me dammit!" Screams Cinder as she rips it from Devin grasps with ease and slashes at his neck. As I draw closer to her, my arms raised above my head with my sword in hand, I drive down towards her. What I wasn't expecting, was Cinder to block the blade, catching it with the bottom of one of her heels, in between the toe and the heel. _Oh fuck._

She swings her leg around, my blade still caught in it, flinging it near Devin as it becomes stuck, blade down, into the floor. "Nice try..." Mutters Cinder as she plunges Wilt into my chest. I feel the crimson blade exit through my back, in a last ditch struggle I grab the part of the blade that is stuck in my chest. I squeeze, grasping as hard as I could, the blood seeping from my right hand, as Cinder merely watched at my hopeless struggle.

My vision begins to fade in and out, everything turned into a blur. Yet right before I felt I was going to lose conscious, I feel the blade give way, snapping beneath my grasp. Cinder, too shocked to react quickly enough, does nothing as I pull the snapped end of the blade out of my chest cavity. Now soaked in blood I guide the blade with my left hand into Cinder's gut.

She squeals in discomfort as I twist the blade slowly, "You had this coming you bitch." I say slowly as I grit my teeth. Through the vibrations of the blade I can practically feel the damage the plunging attack had down to her insides, she wasn't going to harm anyone else. Finally at peace with what I had done I take a deep breath, and close my eyes. Embracing the moment of peace.

* * *

So do you all like the ending? Are you pissed off with it? Leave a Review if you want me to hear your opinion. Still have one more chapter, got to tie up some lose ends, so expect that very soon.

Meanwhile I am about to submit my first few chapters of Broken Body and Minds Prequel. So expect that also sometime this month. In addition to the prequel, I will be submitting the first 5 chapter of my Volume 2 Canon fanfic which will contain a few OCs from UnanimousMusician's most recent story, so go check his profile out.


	32. Solace

**Ch 32: Solace: Final Chapter**

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_  
_I am not there. I do not sleep._  
_I am a thousand winds that blow._  
_I am the diamond glints on snow._  
_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._  
_I am the gentle autumn rain._  
_When you awaken in the morning's hush_  
_I am the swift uplifting rush_  
_Of quiet birds in circled flight._  
_I am the soft stars that shine at night._  
_Do not stand at my grave and cry;_  
_I am not there. I did not die._  
_- Mary Elizabeth Frye '1932_

**_ITS THE FINAL CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**_- Months After the Successful Attack on Beacon, and Liberation of Vale: In a Cemetery-_**

"You ever wonder what it might have been like if he made it, if he pulled through?" I closed my eyes, refusing to answer her question. "You know they all died for us? Right? They ended the evil that plagued our kingdom."

I fell down to my knees and began to cry, weeping for my loved one I had lost, _his life cut so short._ She walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know nothing that I say can help you get over this but, you have to move on. He would want you to."

I attempt to stop my sobbing and place a bouquet of flowers onto the plot of land in front of his grave. The white flowers reminiscent of what in my mind angels wings were. "It's time for you to make your piece." I remain silent and gaze at his marble slab marking his name. All of the feelings and emotions running wild through my body I continue to cry, my tears falling to the lush green grass.

_One day, will this all be over? Will I ever be able to put him behind me?_ I wipe the tears from my cheeks as I stand up on my two feet. I gently wipe the grass from my skirt as I turn around to face the girl who has been attempting to help me through my grief.

"I think I'm ready Blake, I think I'm ready to let go." I say this as I glance back at his tombstone. It reads: _Many people fought to free Vale from the ruthless occupation under the White Fang, many never got to see it be free. Devin Cross was one of the many who never saw this. He will be remembered and never forgotten for his sacrifice he gave. "The Spirit", the name he was given by those who knew him, feared by those who fought against him, will be just another nickname amongst the countless men and women who died for a free Vale. He will be greatly missed, and will always be close in my heart._ The inscription ended with -_Weiss Schnee._

"Are you sure Weiss? We don't have to leave yet." Blake questioned me, worried about my emotional state.

"I think I am." I stood up and walked over to Blake hugging her tightly. "I just can't get over the fact that he is gone."

**_- Hours Following the Attack-_**

I opened my eyes to realize I wasn't dead, not yet at least. The lights above me blinding as I looked over my shoulder to my left. On a gurney next to me lay a heavily breathing Devin._ We made it, we fucking made it. But where the hell are we?_

I turned to my left to see a table with countless operation tools on it. _God dammit, we are in the E.R._

"Quickly stabilize the one in the trench coat, his heart rate is spiking." Ordered an unknown voice.

"On it Dr. Jones!" replied another voice as two nurses ran to Devin's side. His breathing continued to grow heavier and heavier.

"Dr. Jones, the electrocution seems to have damaged his automotive cognitive motor functions, each breath he takes is slowly killing him!" screamed one of the doctors who was tending to Devin.

"Quickly! Attempt to sedate him Miss Tuggey! Miss Zech, put an IV into the other one, I'm not losing any more patients today." Barked the head doctor. I felt a sudden prick in my arm as the nurse, apparently the Miss Zech drove the IV into my arm. I turned once again towards Devin.

Mustering all the strength I attempted to call out to him, "Don't-. die-. Don't die Devin. Weiss-. Weiss needs-. You to pull through." I close my lips as I watch his breathing suddenly stop. Then another doctor busted through the door.

"Dr. Jones which one is the one in critical condition?" The new doctor asked pointing at myself and Devin.

"The one who just flat lined dumbass. What took you so long Dr. Free? You need to try to bring him back quickly!" Yelled Dr. Jones.

Dr. Free reached for a pair of defibrillators and counted down "One, two, three. CLEAR!" Devin's body shook from the shock, but his chest didn't rise. "Bollocks, lemme try again!" The body shook again, yet no breathing returned. _No I don't want to lose any more friends I have already lost too many._

"BLOODY HELL! I'm gonna give it one more try!" Yells Dr. Free as he puts the paddles to Devin's chest, just one more time. Yet nothing happened. "God dammit, I think we lost him." Yelled Dr. Free.

"Try again, god dammit, don't let him die!" replied Dr. Jones as he ran to Devin's side and attempted CPR. "While I attempt to bring him back, Miss Zech, pump the other one full of pain killers and sedatives, we need to fix that hole in his chest."

"On it. Are you sure Dr. Jones?" She asked as she put to vials into my IV.

"Yes ARRYN I'm sure, we aren't going to lose another one, not while I'm here." Replied the doctor in a strict tone. Suddenly my vision becomes quite blurry, and I close my eyes, the pain finally leaving me.

_**- Unknown Amount of Time Later-**_

I open my heavy eyelids once again to find myself in, you guessed it, a hospital bed. I slowly leaned to my right to see a sleeping Blake in the chair next to me. _Good, she made it_. "You are awake. Ruby he is awake." I rotate my head to my left to see Yang pointing at me.

"Yang go get Ren. Tell him he is awake! I will wake up Blake!" exclaimed the red headed girl. Ruby rushes around the bed to Blake and begins to shake her as I watch. "Blake he is awake! Mako is awake!" I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"You are back, we thought you weren't going to make it." Blake tells me as she stands up.

"How ironic, you are the one that tells me that I will always pull through." I begin to laugh to lighten the mood. Yet Ruby and Blake weren't laughing with me. _Something is up._

"Mako, I don't think you understand how close you were to actually dying, this isn't something to joke about." Blake begins to tear up. "Especially when other didn't make it." Blake gulps, trying to force back the tears but it just doesn't work.

Too upset to continuing talking, Ruby picked up where Blake had left off, "Mako, you remember don't you? Ozpin, Jaune, the countless GICD soldiers, they didn't make it." My situation finally starting to sink in I begin to panic.

"What about Devin? Is he okay? Where is Weiss? Did Pyrrha make it?" I continue to stutter through incomplete thoughts until I hear the door open.

"Mako, no one is going to blame you for what happened." Ren stated in a stern voice as he shut the door behind him and Yang.  
"Did Devin make it? Someone tell me?" Still worried about my fellow Comrade who I knew for such a brief amount of time, yet seemed to work so well with.

"Mako, he died next to you in the ER, the damage from Cinder's lightning was too much for him." Ren looks down, obviously struck with grief. "The good thing is you made it, plus Vale is back under the authority's control." _What about Weiss?_

"You didn't answer my other questions, where are Weiss and Pyrrha?" I began to become flustered in my words.

"They are fine, Pyrrha is out of the ICU, and Weiss is expected to get out as well pretty soon." Ren could obviously see the frustration in my eyes and tone.

"Does Weiss know? Is she aware that Devin didn't make it?" _If not, someone has to tell her soon._

"No, no one has told her. We don't have the guts to break the news to her." Blake begins to look embarrassed as she says this.

"You know someone has to inform her, we can't act like it didn't happen." I look at all of my friends, not a single one saying a word. "Come on guys don't make me do this." Still no words came from my friends._ I guess they didn't want to have to bear explaining Devin's death to Weiss._

"Fine!" I mutter, frustrated that I would have to do what they felt they couldn't. "Put me in a wheel chair or something. I don't think I will be walking to her." Ruby quickly walked out of the room and returned with a wheel chair, which Ren helped me sit down on.

"Well, take me to her. I don't want to put this off. I need to tell her now." Ren simply nods and begins to wheel me through the halls of the hospital. _At least we won right? But was all this really necessary?_

I zone out as we enter room 636. I gasp slightly, taking in the sight of all the equipment and medical gear Weiss was hooked up to. _Guess it's a miracle she even made it._

Weiss lifts up her head from the bed slowly as the rubber wheels of my wheel chair stop at the right side of her bed. "Mako, you are alive!" She said, obviously shocked that I wasn't dead. "If you are here, where is Devin, I'm beginning to miss his company." _The look on her face seemed so fragile, so innocent. How was I going to be able to tell her Devin wasn't ever going to keep her company again?_  
A sudden heavy feeling fills my chest as I take a deep breath. Weiss's expression changes accordingly, she knew something was wrong.

"Weiss, Devin," I pause as I gather the guts to finish the statement as her eyes begin to water. "Devin didn't make it. He died in the ER beside me." I nearly choked after saying the latter as tears began to roll down her cheeks and neck.

"That can't be true, we were going to be something more when this was all over. There is no way he would simply die! HE ALWAYS PULLS THROUGH. In all the years he protected me, he always made it through in the end." The flow of tears increased as she began to stutter, no complete phrases leaving her mouth.

I myself was about to start tearing up, just by looking at her. Fortunately, the rest of team RWBY entered the room to try to calm Weiss down. "Ren, I think it's time we let her teammates try to help her console with her loss." Ren quietly rolled me out of the room and shut the door behind us, muffling the cries coming from the room.

**_- 18 Years Later: Headmaster's Office in Beacon_**

Looking back on it, I felt as if the true reason I had Ren help me leave that room was because of all of the guilt I felt. For some reason I felt it was my fault. Even though my friends tell me over and over again, "It wasn't your fault. Everyone was just in the wrong place at the right time." It makes me think about fate, as if no matter what we did, all of those who died, even if we tried our hardest were destined to die that day.

"Professor Scatterfall, the student you requested who was having discipline issues has arrived and is right outside." Ren, now my right hand man at the school told me as he opened the door. As the student walked in I glanced down at the picture I have on my desk. In the picture was a happy family, MY family. _I only wish that Devin and Weiss had the chance to have one._

"Headmaster, I'm really sorry about what happened, I swear the only reason I hurt that sophomore was because he was bullying a Faunus girl." The student sounded nervous, possibly intimated by my presence.

"No worries, as a first year student you will learn to suppress such feelings. I myself struggled with this." I said attempting to calm the student down. I looked up at the student finally taking a good look at his face, his snow white hair was messy, _typical for a first year. Yet something seemed oddly familiar about his look, his face._

I look down again at the picture on my desk, taking in the picture that I see every day. It depicted Blake, our two kids and myself sitting in front of the steps at Beacon. "Excuse me but I don't think we have ever met personally. Please forgive me for asking you this, but what is your name?"

The student looked surprised at me, probably wondering why the headmaster would be so interested in his name. "My name is James Schnee, but all my friends call me Jimmy. Why do you ask Headmaster?" _I knew it, I recognized the hair, such a color I had only seen on two such people, Weiss and Devin._

"I knew your father James." I quickly exclaimed as the look on James's face changed to one of grief.

"And not a day passes that I don't wish that he was here, teaching at Beacon." James's expression changed to a more positive one.

"What was he like, my dad? Sorry if it is weird for a student to be asking you this." He seemed embarrassed as he asked out of probable curiosity. "My mom doesn't talk to me about him a lot, yet I have a feeling she is always thinking about him."

"Your father was an interesting man, very skilled at what he did for the majority of his life. I didn't know him for the longest time sadly, but I knew he wasn't tolerant of injustice and wanted everyone, for the most part, to be treated fairly. But what stood out the most was his burning passion to keep Weiss, your mother safe. He wanted everyone to be safe for a matter of fact." James looked at me with a slight grin on his face, obviously glad to hear about who his father was.

I looked back down at the picture on my desk and turned it around, so James could see it. "Do you see the boy to my left in this picture, the one who I have my hands on his shoulders?" James nodded as I told him this. "His name is Devin, my wife suggested we name our firstborn after your father, something I agreed on. A reminder that we probably wouldn't be alive without him." James's expression changed to a more serious tone.

"Devin will in fact be a first year student coming this winter, my wife insisted he stay at home a little bit before going to school here. But I'm digressing, James. Your father would be incredibly proud at what you are trying to become. I just wish he was here to see it firsthand. You may leave now if you wish, not many people find me that interesting."

"I'm not in trouble for hurting that sophomore?" He asked, obviously thinking he deserved some form of punishment.

"No, I have a feeling that your father would have down the same thing, once again, I know I would. Now get back to class, you are missing Professor Valkyrie's class on Grimm studies." I said as I motioned for him to hurry to class, he smiled as he opened and closed the door behind him.

_Such a nice kid, my son could learn from that boy. I guess they are kids though, a time in life they should enjoy, because I surely didn't get to fully enjoy it myself_. I stood up from my desk and looked out of the large window that provided me with a perfect view of the lawn in front of Beacon. "Ren! Are you still there?" I yelled wondering if my associate, and friend, was still outside of the door in his own office.  
"Yes Mako! Why did you let him go away scot-free?" He said as he walked into my office obviously questioning my reasoning.  
"I just felt that he needed a warning, do you know whose son that was?" I ask, curious if Ren was aware.

"No, why do you ask?" Ren quickly responds.

"Oh, it's nothing, except you should expect great things from him. Can you hand me a phone? I need to call someone." I ask pointing towards a phone next to a bookcase.

"Sure, do you mind me asking who exactly you are calling in the middle of the day?" He walked over to the phone and handed it to me, waiting for an answer.

"Just someone I haven't heard from in a while." I say leaving the answer open ended.

"And who is that?" Ren asks, folding his arms over another, curious about who I was going to call.

"The parent of the student that just left the office, Weiss Schnee."

* * *

_That is the conclusion of "Broken Body & Mind". Hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. Expect the prequel soon, which will focus on Devin, and his involvement with Weiss and his job before the events in this story._  
_Not to mention I will be releasing my Volume 2 Canon Fanfic as well very soon, it will be driven by mainly OC's, two of which are being borrowed from UnanimousMusicians Fanfic. They however will not be as they are in his story since this will be different than his own fanfic. Expect two new original teams and the rest of the characters of RWBY in this fanfic. Send reviews and OCs, if the reviews are criticisms this would be appreciated since I want to make these next to fanfics as good as possible. And if the OC's are creative enough, and with your permission I might incorporate them into the story._

And A HUGE THANKS TO **GEEKYSARCASM FOR BEING THE EDITOR & PUTTING UP WITH MY AWFUL GRAMMAR MISTAKES,** SHE IS AMAZING AND I CAN'T IMAGINE DOING THIS WITHOUT HER!  
Be Back Soon,

_-Dallas, The Dust- Redeemer_


	33. Prequel Sneak Peek

**Wanted to post the first chapter for my new fanfic here. Hope you all enjoyed Broken Body & Mind, if you did, check out my new Fanfic, "The Spirit" **

**Ch1: The Prologue**

_This Fanfic will focus on my OC, Devin Cross, who played a big role later in "Broken Body & Mind (Which recently broke 20,000 Views)". It will skip around from different key events in his life from being a protector and close friend to Weiss, to being a mercenary, and finally as a part of faction that is fighting against the White Fang (WF). Don't expect this to be as long as "Broken Body & Mind" since this is sort of a spin off, and a side project to my Volume 2 Canon Fanfic. But without any more delays here is the Prologue._

*This First Chapter is through Weiss's perspective, SPOILER Devin doesn't exactly survive the events of "Broken Body & Mind" but the ending isn't the point of this story, it's the journey and struggles Devin encounters as he progresses as a character.

* * *

"Devin Cross, was a skilled fighter and truly someone to look up to. He saved my life countless times and I owe him this eulogy." Mako stands at a podium, with a picture of Devin, and his coffin to his left. "We all owe him this. Like the others who were taken from us during our struggle with the WF, Devin was just reaching his full potential." I begin to tear up as Mako Scatterfall continues his speech about my protector, my friend, my lover.

"I, unfortunately, didn't have the honor to know him that long; however, this didn't keep him from having a huge impact on my life. I only wish that he was here, I can imagine we all wish he was here." I glance around the large room, looking at the faces of my friends who were all here. Yang, Ruby, Blake, Nora, and even Pyrrha, who was still recovering from her wounds from before, was here. _Pyrrha went through a lot as well. Jaune's funeral was yesterday, and I can't believe she was in the emotional state to even be here._

"As Weiss informed me, after I first met Devin, I began to learn of his past, which has its many twists and turns. He started off as one of the heads of her security detail, he was only 18 when he was first tasked to protect the 14 year old heiress. He kept her safe from the WF and their assailants." Mako looks down at the cherry wood coffin and sighs. "He grew very close to Weiss during his first year protecting her. Some would say a little too close from a professional perspective. And sure enough right before Weiss turned 16, her father sent him away, firing him, fearing his daughter was becoming too attached to a mercenary. So Devin continued doing what he did best, he became a soldier of fortune, which he enjoyed for many years until he was pulled into our conflict against the WF by Professor Peter Port, and well you all know the rest." Mako pauses, attempting to fight back any emotions he was feeling.  
He begins to tap his left prosthetic arm, one of the many injuries he had obtained from all the fighting he had taken part in. He is attempting to keep his mind off of his memories with Devin.

"I just miss him. He was a great guy that everyone should have known. He cared for Weiss and was always ready to give his life up for her. Such selflessness shouldn't go unrecognized. So I'm asking for a moment of silence for Devin, in his memory." Mako closes his eyes as everyone in the room remains silent.

I begin to think about Devin, and about the first time I met him. His unique snow white hair, which I thought only I had, for the longest time. The burning passion and want for justice that he always thought everyone deserved. _Why did fate have to take you from me? Why so soon?_

**- Many Years Ago, at the Schnee Family Residence-**

*Now from Devin's perspective*

_Damn, this a big house_. I thought to myself as a butler guided me through the Schnee family's home, high in the mountains above Vale. I took in my surroundings as we walked down a corridor lit by diamond ornate chandlers, their soft light casting unique shadows on the walls.  
Eventually arriving at two heavy brown doors, the butler stopped and turned around to address me.

"Right through this door Mr. Cross. Mr. Schnee wants you to meet who you will be protecting while you work for us." He opens the door, leading to a very open bedroom. "My Heiress, the new member of your security detail is her, your father wants you to meet him." The rabbit Faunus begins to say as he makes his way back out the door.

"Thank you Eli, go help yourself to some dinner. I imagine you are hungry after guiding all of those guests through our home this morning." A voice says from behind a curtain from what I guess was a balcony.

The butler, Eli, smiles and shuts the door behind him_. Nice guy, didn't really talk much._ The curtain is pushed aside as a young girl, probably no older than 13 or 14 walks into view. Her snow, white hair is in a tight ponytail behind her back as she strides with grace, almost angelic, over to me as I stand straight and proud. _Got to look professional Devin, got to make a good impression._

"Aren't you a little too young to be a part of my security detail?" She asks with her hands on her hips. Guess the heiress has a little attitude.

"My Lady, I can inform you that I am more than qualified to protect you." I reply with a slight smirk on my face.

"Why is that? Have all of the other experienced mercenaries been killed by the White Fang?" _Damn she really does have an attitude._

"Yes that, and it doesn't hurt that I went to Vale's military academy for middle school and high school." I respond hastily, attempting to save any hopes of a good first impression.

"Is that so? What exactly did you specialize while attending such a school?" _She is obviously trying to figure out personally if I am the real deal._

"VIP protection and infiltration, I like to do things on my own, alone at times." I respond as I remain in a straight posture.  
"I hope you don't do any of that lone wolf stuff while you work for us, you will be in a team protecting me. Also, what is your name Mercenary?" She walks over to her bed, practically throwing herself on top of it.

"Devin Cross my Heiress, and trust me I will do everything in my nature to keep you safe." I turn around and begin to walk towards the door.

"Did I say you could leave Mr. Cross?" She asks with what I can guess a hint of frustration. I quickly turn around and address her, my arms to my side.

"Sorry for that my Heiress." _Great job Devin, already getting yelled at, and you haven't even been here for a day._

"For starters, NEVER walk away from me when I'm talking. On a lighter note, please just call me Weiss, the whole heiress thing becomes quite boring after a while." She motions for me to leave.

"Sure thing my Heir-. I mean sure thing Weiss." I walk out of the door embarrassed for what I had just said and drive my palm of my hand into my forehead. _Good grief Devin. Listen, listen god dammit. _

Another butler, _or was she technically a maid?_ Guides me to the quarters for security and staff beneath the home. I was surprised to find the living area almost as nice as that above us. _Wow, they treat us well down here_. "Your room is right here, room number 636." The maid or butler tells me and walks away.

I reach for the round, polished door knob and open the door. "So you are Caleb's replacement" A voice says as I walk into the room.

Looking to the left, I catch a glance of a member of Weiss's security detail, his snow white armor gave it away. _Guess he is my roommate. _

"Who was Caleb?" I ask as a black haired young man, probably in his late 20's, jumps off of his bed in front of me.

"Just another mercenary, didn't ever wear a helmet when we told him to. He surely paid for that mistake." He said as he began to look at me up and down, _probably trying to size me up to see if I would give him any trouble._

"What do you mean by "paid for that"?" I ask, curious about what happened to this Caleb guy.

"Some sketchy guy from the White Fang cut his head off with, honestly, a pretty bad ass looking sword. The helmet in reality probably wouldn't have helped." The guy shrugs as he finishes explaining this to me. "So you are our F.N.G.?"

"Pardon me?" I ask, wondering what it stood for.

"Our Fucking New Guy, have you never heard that before? Do you live beneath a rock? You went to a military academy right? Learn the slangs you dumbass!" He begins to raise his voice as it drums on with other obscenities.

"I'm sorry, I attended a military academy, and yes I am the new guy." I look down, for the third time embarrassed, as he began to laugh.

"Chill out, I'm just messing with you. We all mess with the new guys for a little bit. Names Bryan, Bryan Crowe. Now what's yours?" He asks extending his hand towards mine.

"Devin Cross." I take him up on the handshake as we both begin to laugh.

"Cool name kid. How old are you? Looks like you barely started shaving." He strokes his well-kept beard as he says this.

"18, fresh out of Vale military academy." I say with pride.

"Wow you must be pretty good for the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) to want to hire you." He says, obviously a little surprised by my age.

"Let's just say I am not bad at what I do." Bryan walks over to his bed and relaxes on it, letting out a sigh.

"You will probably need to be better than "not bad" if you want to survive and make a livin' off this job. Turns out a bunch of people want that girl up stairs dead. Now get some sleep, we have our first contract tomorrow. Apparently the "beautiful, smart and gifted" Heiress wants to go shopping tomorrow. You and I, along with two other guys from next door, are going to watch over her while she does whatever teenagers do at stores." He closes his eyes and motions for me to turn out the lights and go to bed.

Which I do, glad to finally be attempting to settle in. _What a first day, hope I'm good enough to keep this job, the SDC pays really well._

*_In Retrospective_

_At first the money was all I cared about, yet over time I grew close to the guys I worked with and it really turned into keeping not just the heiress safe, but also in turn keeping my brothers safe. And that is what I was: a protector, a guardian for the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation.  
It wouldn't take long for me to get my nickname; however, far before I began to care for those around me. And when I got it, The Spirit was born._

* * *

Hope you all like the prologue. This story will be updated every couple of days (Weekly at the latest), some chapter will be long, others will be short. But the content and context for which it was written for will always be the same, in other words I will attempt to give you all a complete, fulfilling chapter with each update.  
This fanfic however will not take priority over my other V2 Canon Fanfic, this will be a much smaller project than the latter. Can't wait to show you all that story and the adventures of Devin Cross. And always huge shoutout to GeekySarcasm, she will now have been my editor for two fanfics, and hopefully the another, being the V2 Canon Fanfic


	34. Prequel: To Protect a Heiress

**Ch2: To Protect a Heiress**  
_Sorry about the week without an update, I was busy wrapping up" Broken Body & Mind" and working on my new project "RUSH". Enough excuses, here is chapter 2_

"Mount up boys, the Heiress wants to go shopping!" Bryan yells at the three of us as he motions for Weiss to enter inside of the armored truck. We follow in suit and enter the truck. While Bryan gets into the driver's seat is Weiss riding in the right passenger seat beside him.

I look up at the two other guys sitting next to my right and left. _Wonder how long they have worked for the SDC?_

"How long have the two of you been working security for the Heiress?" I ask them, their helmets masking their expressions.  
The larger one who had a large machine gun in his lap spoke first, "Names Jorge, I've worked for the Schnee Dust Company for nearly 2 years. The squirt next to me is named Corey, he doesn't talk much." Jorge motions towards the armored figure next to him who simply waves and loads 4 shells into what looks to be a shotgun.

"Is all of this protection really necessary?" I ask Jorge, curious if this was in reality all blown out of proportion and unneeded. "She just wants to go shopping, who the hell would want to hurt her?"

"The White Fang would love to grease the Heiress. They know it would really piss off her father, and the media would love reporting on it. That's why we are here. Get used to it, it's your job now." Jorge replied.

We felt the truck shake as Bryan turned the keys in the ignition, the engine roaring to life. Movement followed right after this. _Guess we are leaving._

"You guys better not get too comfortable back there, it's only a 15 minute drive to the store the Heiress wants to go to." Bryan yelled back at us from the driver's seat. "So be ready to get out to provide protection. Jorge and Corey, the two of you will stay with the truck while the FNG and I guard Weiss while she purchases whatever it is she wants to buy."

"Um why is the newest person going to protect me, I would rather have Jorge be in there." Weiss whines.

"Heiress trust me, you will want Jorge to be with the truck, he is more experienced and should watch over it." Bryan replies as he continues to drive.  
The truck grows silent after Bryan says this. It remains this way for what felt like forever until Jorge finally broke the silence. "Hey new guy, what kind of weapons are you packing, I see the assault rifle in your lap but what the hell is strapped to your back?" Shit, you forgot to tell them about Shadow.

"Oh, it is a bow staff with a blade attached to the end. I have had it for a while." I nervously respond. I knew it would be stupid to bring it, just wait for the tormenting to commence. _Who brings a staff to a gun fight?_

"Interesting choice for a weapon. You ever kill somebody with it?" Jorge asks, I could tell he was actually curious.

"I'd rather not answer your question, all you need to know is I know how to use it." I try to act sincere in my response.

"I understand. Honestly, I wouldn't tell you much about myself either." Jorge's helmet shifts to looking out the window beside him. "We are nearly there, get ready."

Sure enough, the truck comes to a stop and Corey and Jorge get out of the truck first, their guns locked and loaded. "Corey cover low, I'll watch the roofs." Jorge barks out as I join them outside of the truck. _A large sign read: Vale Shopping Center: where you can find all of the latest fashions._

Bryan got out of the driver's seat and walked around to Weiss's side, opening the door for her as she took her time to get out of the truck. _I can't believe we are babysitting a spoiled girl, who thinks she is a freakin princess._

"Devin! Get over here, we aren't going to sit in the open. Let's get inside so she can shop." Bryan has slung his sub machine gun over his shoulder as he escorted Weiss into the store. I followed behind them, taking one last look at the truck. Entering the store, I realized everyone in the store was staring at Weiss and our weapons. _Great, we stand out way too much, I have a bad feeling about all of this security shit._

"Nobody panic, we are just security services protecting a VIP, you all can return to whatever it is you all were doing." Bryan attempts to settle the situation before people began to panic. Sure enough everybody got back to what they were doing. _Wow, that actually worked. Maybe they are used to her coming in a lot._

Weiss immediately makes her way to an aisle full of high end dresses and apparel. Bryan and I follow her, looking around cautiously while remaining silent. "No one has the guts to try to get her while we are in here, it's the parking lot and getting to the truck that I'm worried about." Bryan mutters quietly to me as Weiss makes her way to a dressing room, 3 hangers in her grasp. "You stay here near the door, I'll make sure nobody follows her into the changing rooms." I nod and turn around towards the door.

Time passes by slowly. It probably only was 30 minutes, but it felt like hours. _How long does it take to purchase a dress or two?_

My mind numbing boredom is broken by a pat on my shoulder. I turn around to see Bryan stroking his beard with a grin on his face. "See, nothing bad happened, just a little bit of babysitting."  
"How dare you! Comparing me to a child." A voice yells at Bryan.

The heiress comes up from behind him, two bags in hand, her face blush red. _Hey, for once I didn't piss her off._

"I'm sorry Heiress, just wanted to clarify the simplicity of this assignment to the new guy. Stay behind me as we make our way to the truck." He waves his arms, a motion for me to open the door so we could make the short 50 meter walk to the truck. Weiss and Bryan behind me we walk to the truck, Jorge waving in an inviting nature to us.

"Took her long enough." Jokes Jorge as we approach the truck, about 30 meters away.

"GET BACK!" screams a voice I had never heard before. Suddenly the truck burst into an inferno. The blast knocking all of us to the ground. I attempt to push myself to my feet looking to my right to see Bryan shielding Weiss. "Get up, get up Devin!" I turn to my left to see that the voice belonged to Corey. "You goin' to sit there and die, or are you going to help us?" He began shooting towards the rooftops, pumping his shotgun with each shot.

Finally getting to my feet I notice movement on the rooftops and take aim with my assault rifle. I pull the trigger as I make my way to the wreckage. "Devin, grab a hold of Weiss and move her inside. We will cover you!" Screams Bryan as he escorts her to me. Jorge begins to unload on the rooftops, shooting at figures hiding behind cover. _Don't mess this up Devin._

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Weiss scolds me as I notice her outfit is torn in different places. I simply nod and put my arm on her shoulder as we sprint towards the closest building.

"Are you okay?" I question her, finally noticing various cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just deal with whoever is outside!" Her tone raises as does her temper.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Weiss, Bryan ordered me to stay in here and protect you." I motion for her to hide behind a counter in the department store we were in as I looked out the large window in the front of the store. Corey, Jorge, and Bryan were still engaged with whoever was shooting down at the wrecked truck from the roof. _They need to get inside, they are too exposed in the open._

Just as the thought left my mind Bryan reloaded his gun and began to order the other two to follow him. "Follow me into the store, cover each other! We need to regroup and wait for another ride out of here, or the police to show up." They all made their way into the store, sprinting to its large glass door which Jorge lowered his shoulder and broke through.

"Was that really necessary big guy?" Bryan questions Jorge as he takes aim out towards the parking lot.

"No, but it just felt like the cool thing to do." Jorge begins to load another belt of dust infused bullets into his gun. Just as he began to reload, the shooting from outside stopped. _What the hell is going on?_

"Don't let your guard down, whoever the hell attacked us is still out there!" Bryan looked at all of us, making sure we understood the situation we were in. Corey made his way to the front door, well what was left of it, with his shotgun loaded and aimed out in front of him.

"Guys, I think it's clear, nobody is even out..." His words were cut short by the crackle of a single gunshot, followed by a pink mist emitting from his neck. His body collapsed to the ground, near the entrance to the door, like a ragdoll.

"Contact!" Jorge began to unload into the parking lot as about a dozen figures in white and black armor with a wolf and scratch mark logo begin to fire into the store.

"Weiss lay on the floor behind the counter, STAY LOW!" I yell at her as I take aim and pull the trigger to my gun as its volley of bullets take the helmet off of one of the attackers.

"Cover me I'm going for Corey! There aren't that many of them left!" Jorge was right about the latter as he sprinted towards Corey. Such speed for a big guy.

He grabs Corey by the collar and drags him, quickly, back behind the counter and resumes shooting at the 2 or 3 attackers still left. It didn't take that long for the last few to drop to the ground dead.

Bryan turned around and focused on Corey who was still conscious but gargling on blood and reaching for his neck.

"Don't worry squirt, I got you." Jorge places his hands on the wound and begins to apply pressure as Bryan pulls out a phone.

"We need a ride out of here, our truck got attacked but I think we got them. We have one in critical condition and everybody else is a little banged up." Bryan nods as he talks with whoever is on the other side of the conversation. "Yea yea yea, whatever just send the police or somebody soon, our guy might not make it." He looked down at Corey who was still making a nasty gargling noise.

"Devin, take off his fucking helmet! He needs better access to oxygen." Bryan then bends down next to Weiss and attempts to calm her down as her eyes began to tear up. I reach for Corey's helmet and twist it to the side before removing it. Revealing a face that couldn't be much older than my own. His facial expression was one of agony and pain. His short blonde hair had helmet hair as I threw the helmet aside.

"Don't worry man. You are gonna make it, you hear me?" Jorge begins to apply more pressure to the single wound to Corey's neck.

"Did the shot go straight through his neck?" I question Jorge, wondering how serious the wound was.

"I think so, I can feel the entry and exit wounds with my hands. Devin try to calm him down, his heavy, quick breaths are causing his blood to flow rapidly out of the wound." Jorge motions for me to kneel down next to Corey.

"Hey man don't worry everything is going to be okay" I tell him with false confidence._ Anybody who has taken a basic first aid course knows that this wound is fatal._

Suddenly blood begins to start forming near the edge of his mouth and the gargling stops. "He is choking on his own blood! Lift him up off the ground so it can drain, I'm going to continue to apply pressure." Jorge's tone of his voice changed to one of panic as we did so. After a few coughs the gargling resumed.

"Trust me when I say it's better to hear that than nothing at all." Jorge tells me as Corey's eyes begin to roll back.

"Hey guys I'm going to move Weiss into the back, I don't want her to see any more of this." Bryan stands up and leads the Heiress back into a storage room, leaving Jorge, myself, and a dying Corey near the entrance. _Great, now we are all alone._

Corey's eyes finally roll back as the gargling stops. "No! No god dammit Corey don't you fucking die! You better not die on me!" Jorge begins to hit Corey's chest with his free hand, attempting to knock the life back into him. Then a deep gasp of air comes from Corey's mouth as he retrains his eyes on us, they were eyes of panic. _Why the hell does he look all panicked? Earlier it was a look of pain._

BANG. I turned around to see Jorge grasping at his chest, a katana piercing through his lower abdomen. "What?" Jorge mutters as he grits his teeth. I suddenly realize why Corey had a look of panic on his eyes as someone or something pulls the blade out of Jorge and kicks him so he falls face first onto Corey. Behind him was now a figure brandishing a gun blade, a smooth trench coat and an animalistic looking mask.

"Well, what do we have here?" the voice mutters as I un-holster my bow staff.

_Sorry about the wait, was busy with the Destiny Beta and writing an article for it for a website. That along with writing 4 additional chapters for my other Story "RUSH" didn't help either. But expect a follow up chapter soon. Felt I would pull a Monty, Miles and Kerry and leave you all with a cliff hanger._


	35. Prequel: To Protect a Heiress PTII

**CH 3: To Protect a Heiress PTII**

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice mutters as I un-holster my bow staff. "A kid playing the role of a big, bad security guard?" He slashes his blade forward as I block it with the chaff of my staff.

"I'm not just playing the role." I jab the figure in the chest with the bottom of my staff, he stumbles back, "I am a protector." Twirling the staff I, ready myself for my attacker to strike again. Instead, he holds his sword vertically and begins to slowly walk backwards towards the lot. _The hell is he trying to do?_

I slowly begin to follow him, closer and closer towards the lot. He turns to his left and jumps up onto the roof. "Quick, follow the bastard!" I hear Bryan's voice from behind me.

"Whatever you say." I smirk as I run into the lot and jump onto the roof.

"Didn't think you would follow me up here. I'm honored..." The figure in the coat smirks as he swings his blade overhead. Blocking it with the edged blade at the end of my staff I spin it in a horizontal motion, catching the edge of his shoulder.

He screams in pain as I realize the blade broke skin, its tip covered in blood. "You little punk!" He sheaths his sword and pulls the trigger on its sheath immediately afterword, sending the hilt into my chest. I drop my staff in pain as he strikes my chest, spinning me around with his strength as I collapse to my knees.

"You put up a good fight for a kid. You even got a lucky piece of me. Any last words?" He lowers his blade with two hands level with my neck.

"Just one, what's your name?" I ask, wondering the name of my soon to be killer.

"Adam Taurus." He sighs as he lifts up his blade and I close my eyes, attempting to make peace with myself.

"STOP!" A young voice says, I open my eyes to see a girl, probably no older than the Heiress standing behind him. Her black hair was complemented by her bow she wore in her hair. She had a sword of some sort drawn and ready. "No more bloodshed, we already lost too many people Adam, we need to leave."

"Stay out of this, remember I'm your mentor! You do as I say." He turns around and sheaths his sword.

Too weak to put up a fight I continue to sit on my knees, my legs beginning to fall asleep. "Hey asshole, I hope you didn't think you could kill me so easily!" A recognizable voice muttered. Adam and I turned around to see a wounded Jorge, his machine gun trained on Adam. "It'll take a lot more than a pussy little sword to kill this big guy." He pounds his chest with his left fist while he continues to aim at Adam with his right hand.

Jorge began to shoot at Adam, narrowly missing my head. Shocked and taking too long to react, Adam takes several rounds to his chest before the girl snags him and jumps down to the parking lot below. Jorge runs over to me, looking at my wounds.

"What are you waiting for, go get them!" I mutter to Jorge. He drops his gun and begins to look at my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, besides if anybody is going to get revenge first hand, it will be you." He grins as I realize that the portion of his armor where he was impaled was bandage up.

"You're okay?" I ask, curious how he was even able to walk, let alone shoot at Adam.

"Like I said, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." He pulls out some bandages and begins to apply them to the wound on my chest.

I grimace in pain and grit my teeth. "Oh, hold it together, it's not even that..."

_I passed out before he could even finish the sentence._

**Later, Schnee Family Home- Staff Quarters**

"Hey new guy, it's about time you wake up." I slowly open my eyes, revealing Jorge and another figure, dressed in a white cloak.

Trying to regain my senses I begin to speak. "Is Weiss safe; did we complete our mission?" I ask worried about the Heiress.

"I'm fine." A quiet voice mutters from behind Jorge. Great she made it.

"I wish I could say the same about Corey." Jorge looked down at his feet as he said this. "The wound he suffered was fatal, no way could we have saved him. You did well kid, pretty good for your first security mission."

"Enough chit chat." The cloaked figure muttered. "We need to focus on the real threat, the WF and why they deemed it necessary to attack you all in broad daylight." The figure leaned his back against the wall. After which, Weiss walked out from behind Jorge. _Who the hell is this cloaked guy?_

"Hey cloak dude, I don't think we have met before. Mind telling me your name?" I ask the figure as I attempt to get off of the bed they had situated me on.

"My name isn't important, what is important are the reasons why I am being employed by the SDC." He continued to lean against the wall.

"And what are the reasons you have been employed?" I ask him the question, curious about his response.

"Mr. Schnee employed me to oversee the protection of his daughter. The most recent events obviously display the lack of professionals currently attempting to do so."

Jorge frowns as the cloaked figure says this. "My buddy died for her, so don't you insult us or our qualification god dammit. I served in Atlas's special forces before this so you best shut it bub." Shoving his finger at cloaked figures chest, Jorge seemed quite intimidating.

Swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I attempt to get up after sitting up straight. I'm suddenly stopped by the Heiress. "And what do you think you are doing?" Great, even after all that has happened she still retained her attitude.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do, I want to get off this bed." I respond with a slight smirk.

"Bryan told me that you were supposed to stay in here for a little bit. At least get some rest, you will need it. Your wounds aren't that severe, but you are still an active member of the security detail. " Jorge exclaims as he turns around, away from the cloaked figure.

"Which brings me to my point. Once you recover, I want you to be within arm's reach of Weiss at all times. From what I read in the report, you knew how to handle yourself under pressure." The cloaked figure mutters.

"WHAT! He has only been with the detail for one mission. What makes him qualified to guard me?" Weiss yells at him, stomping her right heel against the floor.

"Like I said, Devin seems to work well under pressure my Heiress, and as the now active leader of your detail, it's my duty to make sure you are safe. No debating about it." He gets off from the wall and walks out the door. _Wow, I hope this guy knows what he is talking about._

Weiss's face began to fume red with anger, probably because someone told her something she couldn't question. Making a frustrated sigh she marched out of the room, her heels tapping on the floor. After she slams the door Jorge turns to me. "Guess you just got promoted."

* * *

**_Sorry about the short chapter, been really busy writing more chapter for my other Fanfic RUSH, this should be expected though since from the beginning I mentioned that RUSH took priority over this fanfic. Follow or favorite if you want to be up to date. Updates will be weekly, if not more until the end of August._**


	36. Prequel: To Protect a Heiress PTIII

**Ch 4 To Protect a Heiress PTIII**  
_"You don't know about real loss because it only occurs when you've loved something more than you love yourself" (guess the quote before next chapter, and you win an awesome point. Don't cheat though!)_

_The next couple of weeks went on without any problems. I guarded Weiss wherever she went, and every once in a while I stood in front of her sister, Winter's room. It was a nice change, guarding the inside of a mansion and all. But good gigs never last forever.._

"You ever get bored?" A gentle and quiet voice exclaims. I turn around looking back into the bedroom of Weiss Schnee.

"I thought you were asleep Miss Schnee. Is everything okay?" I ask the Heiress as she turns on her lamp on her nightstand.

"I'm just having troubling going to sleep that's all. Also, you didn't answer my question: do you ever get bored, guarding my family and myself?" I think to myself, pondering her question as I sling my rifle over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't say I get bored. I, more or less, just get fatigued after standing in front of your room all night while you sleep." I respond as she yawns.

"I can understand that, but do you ever question why you decided to do this for an occupation?" I felt her blue eyes pierce into my very soul as she once again asked me a question.

"Let's just say I don't have anyone else close to me to worry about. Might as well make a living protecting other people who have ones who care about them. Not to mention your father pays very well." I begin to walk towards the door as I finish my statement.

"So, you are nothing more than a gun for hire? A mercenary seeking fortune?" _Those two phrases stopped me in my tracks. Was that what I truly was becoming, a mercenary for hire, seeking fortune and glory?_

"Let's just say, I had people who I cared about. People who cared for me, and in this world, with wild Grimm and dangerous criminal syndicates, that's good for two things: getting yourself killed or endangering those around you. I know you will understand the dangers in our world. Hell, the WF tried to kill you only a couple weeks ago." I turned around and glanced back at the Heiress as she continued to relax on her massive bed.

"So you feel as if you can't protect those close to you? If so, why are you protecting my family?" Her tone raises as she asks the question.

"Because I'm not alone; your family has hired countless men and women to serve as protectors. If I can't rely on myself, I can certainly rely on Bryan or Jorge. And those are just two from the handful of close friends I've made while working here. Maybe, in the end, it's for the money. Maybe I'm an 18 year old with no idea what he wants to do in life. But until then, I'm going to do my best to be a protector."

"You have such a cold personality; however, I bet deep down, you do care about something with all your heart. You just don't realize it." She closes her eyes and sighs on her bed.

"Maybe that is true, maybe it isn't. That's for me to find out." I reply as I walk towards her door again.

"I think I just learned a little bit more about you Devin. You are more complex of a character than I first imagined when I met you several weeks ago. I hope you know what you're doing; you can close the door now." She motions for me to leave which I quickly do. _She is pretty good at picking at someone's head. Calculated and clever, two traits many wish they had. Hope she realizes this._

I ready my rifle at my side as I take my post, again outside her door. _Just 8 more hours Devin. God this is going to take a while._

**-Months Later-**

I still try to recollect the things Weiss and I stated during our brief exchange. To be honest, that was the most I had ever even spoken to her.  
I relax on my bed in my quarters, sharpening the blade on my bow staff as I continue to think, _remembering what she said about me "A Gun for Hire". Was she right?_

"Hey Cross, get out here. You've got a special assignment." Bryans voices echoes through the door. I quickly sling my staff over my shoulder and grab my rifle. Then walk out the door.

I'm greeted by a grinning Bryan. "What's the assignment?"

"That quiet and reserved guy who wears the cloak thinks you're ready to lead you own security detail."

"Okay, but what's the assignment Bryan." I ask, still clueless as to what I was going to do.

"Well, you will sort of be in charge of your own security detail. You will be the only one there." My jaw dropped as he said this.

"Don't worry you are just going to go with Weiss to the airship station and guard her all the way to a school near Vale City." Bryan mutters with confidence, attempting to boost my own.

"The name of the school?" I ask, trying to get all of the intel out of him.

"Beacon, it's a combat school run by a Professor Ozpin. Weiss wants to visit the school, because rumor has it, she might want to become a huntress. So she needs a security detail. Mr. creepy cloak doesn't think a huge security detail would be the best idea. Since you are the youngest out of all of us, you will fit in just fine on the flight and on campus at the school. Just remember to watch over her. Also, take these, you leave in 10 minutes." _Damn that's a lot to remember._

I glance down at what he had handed me, a black outfit with a hood "Ditch the white armor and SDC insignia, you will fit in better with this. Less obvious you are a member of a security detail, don't you think?"

"Yea, makes perfect sense. Lemme throw this on. I will be at the hangar soon." I close the door behind me and begin to change. _Guess this kind of a vacation. Hell, it beats guarding a damn door all night long._

**-Airship Station (That will go to Vale)-**

I step out of the regular car first, opening the door for Weiss as she grabs one of her bags and motions for me to grab the other. "Remember Devin, you are there to protect her." Bryan yells at me from the driver's seat of the car.

"Yea yea yea. I know man, protect the Heiress." Weiss gives me a glare as I say this. We remain silent as we enter the station and show the checkout our tickets. _Thank god the Schnee's bought first class._

We make our way to our seats and she finally breaks the silence. "Can you please explain to me why you are the one to be assigned with protecting me? You are all by yourself." She mutters quietly, not wanting to bring attention to us.

"They picked me because I'm the youngest member of your detail. Plus I work well alone; you have nothing to worry about." I try to reassure her; she now looks very nervous. "It's a 2 hour flight, and I will have my eyes on you at all times, not to mention I have my staff and a handgun, you have nothing to worry about Miss Schnee."

"Okay if you say so; also, don't call me Miss Schnee, you dunce. Call me Weiss, aren't we supposed to not bring attention to ourselves." She exclaims as the ship takes off.

"Okay I will; I just didn't want to be too casual when speaking with you. Normally, I'm supposed to act very formal. From now on I will call you Weiss, and you will call me Devin so we don't stick out."

She nods as the ship begins to build up its speed, slowly accelerating and gaining altitude as Weiss and I remain silent.

* * *

_Once again another short chapter, but don't worry the other one will come out soon. This one was filler and setting the stage for the next story arc. _  
_ See ya'll soon – Dust-Redeemer_


	37. Prequel: Who Needs Proection?

**Ch 5: Who Needs Protection?**

"Hey wake up, we are here. We are at the Vale City Airship station." I shake Weiss awake slowly, not wanting to unleash her sassy attitude.

"Okay, that's great. Now grab my bags and let's go." She mutters sarcastically.

"Sure thing." I reach in the overhead compartment and grab her two bags, along with my backpack, which held my few belongings. "Right this way Weiss. There should be a car from Beacon waiting outside the station."

"Well take me there you dunce; we don't have all day." _This is going to be a long trip._

We make our way out of the ship, towards the car. I take note of all of our surrounding, making sure we weren't followed on the flight. _Yet everything seemed normal, maybe my protection isn't needed._ Regardless, I remained vigilant as the driver of the car opened the door for Weiss and the trunk for me. Taking one last look at the airship station, I begin to already countdown the 2 days until we return here, for our flight back.

With a long sigh I step into the car next to Weiss as the driver explains to us that we will take the scenic route to Beacon, per her father's request. _Great, a detour. Just what I need, more driving and sitting._

"How nice it was for my father to be thinking about me, it's honestly kind of surprising. Now we get to see the beautiful parts of Vale." Weiss said, for once, looking happy. _Their relationship probably isn't on the best terms for her to be this excited about a slight detour._

"I guess it is nice of him. Driver, how long will it take to arrive at the school?" I ask him as he begins to speed down a winding road.

"I believe we will arrive at Beacon in about 30 minutes. It's not a far drive. Mind I ask who you are? From what I was told, Ms. Schnee was coming to Beacon alone." He seemed a little flustered or at least confused when he explained this to me.

"Just a friend of Weiss's, I myself might want to attend Beacon as well." I lie to him. "Not to mention she might need someone to watch over her while she is away from home."

"We are in the city of Vale, who needs protection? The police, as well as hunters and huntresses, keep everyone here quite safe." He laughs at my reasoning. "We are in a time of peace, there has been no large amounts of bloodshed her since the Great War." The car continues to speed along the road as Weiss gazes in awe at the city and the surrounding forest.

"You never know, danger can sometimes only be a turn away." I respond to him and look out the window as well. _I can't blame Weiss for gazing in awe at the city, it was truly a beautiful sight. The tall towers and colorful skyline made the city seem very flashy and inviting._

My trance is broken as the driver speaks up. "Well what do we have here?" The car comes to a stop as I look forward, through the windshield. Noticing a van pulled to the side of the two lane road with someone attempting to wave us down. _Looks like their van is broken._

"If you don't mind Miss Schnee, I'm going to pull to the side of the road and figure out what's wrong with their vehicle. I just deem this as the right thing to do." He pulls the car to the side of the road and begins to step out.

"I completely understand sir, it's that kind of hospitality that keeps the peace in our world." She smiles, surprisingly not upset with the brief stop.

Our driver walks over to the person waving, a young women with a red hat on her head. Not being able to hear what she is saying I pay little attention to the conversation that they are having. Weiss continues to gaze out the window until our driver returns to his driver's seat.

"That young women wants to know if I can jump start their van. Are you okay with this Miss Schnee? It might take a little bit." He asks as he shifts the car into drive.

"Sure, I'm fine with it; I'm in no hurry as long as we get to Beacon." She responds without looking.

"That's wonderful, I promise I will try my best to do it as fast as possible." He grins as he pulls our car in front of the van and pops the hood. Stepping out of the car he walks in front of the hood out of our sight. _This shouldn't take too long, just a simple jumpstart._

I hear him and the young women discuss the issue with her van. This suddenly stops as I hear a loud noise, a gunshot. _What just happened!_

"Quickly get the girl!" a masculine voice orders as the hood of the car slams down, revealing 4 armed men, brandishing WF insignias on their chests. "Wait she is not alone!" He yells, obviously realizing Weiss wasn't the only person in the car.

"GET DOWN!" I yell at Weiss as I un holster my handgun and push the car door open, taking cover behind it as the hit squad begins to fire in my direction. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! There are 4 of them and one of me!_

The shots ping off and around the door as I continue to wait for my attackers to reload, which would give me an opportunity to attack. The sound of glass shattering begins to drown out the noise from the gunfire until the sound of bullets stops. _Here is my chance._

Vaulting over the car door, which now had countless bullet holes in it, I take aim at the 4 attackers. Pulling the trigger on my handgun, each pull releasing a full metal jacket round at them. I continue to fire until I myself run out of rounds in my magazine, yet a reload wasn't necessary. They were all now on the ground, either half dead or straight up dead. Blood begins to pool around their bodies as I call out to Weiss.

"Are you okay Weiss? I think it's safe now." I wait for a response.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" She yells back at me from the car.

"No I'm fine, not a scratch on me. If you give me a couple minutes, I'm going to inspect the bodies; call Beacon, tell them to send a security team or the police over here." I causally reload my pistol as I bend down next to one of the bodies. _Just a bunch of amateurs, hell these guys look just as old as me, kids._

I make my way to the van, looking for anything that might have some information relevant to where these guys came from. _Wait, what about the girl, in the red hat. Where did she go?_

After the sudden realization I ready my handgun as I prepare to open the back of the van. "Weiss, wait after you call I want you to stay in the car." I exclaim to her as I put my left hand on the handle of the back door of the van, my other hand training my sights on the back of the door. Before I can open the door it slams open, the force flinging me into the front of our car. _What the hell?_

I look up to see the young woman from earlier, yet now she had revealed her pair of fox ears and held a dagger in each hand. "Guess a girl can't always depend on men to do things for her." She mutters as she steps out of the back of the van. I take aim with handgun, training it on her figure. Yet before I could pull the trigger, with a flick of her wrist a dagger sails at me, lodging itself into my left shoulder.

"Fuck!" I yell in pain. I attempt to move my shoulder, yet I soon realize it had pinned me to the front of the car. _I'm pinned to the front of this car like a fucking deer._

The faunus casually walks over towards my direction, her hips rocking side to side with each strut. She finally bends down in front of me. "You are a fighter, I like that." She mutters as she grasps the dagger and pulls it out of my shoulder. I grit my teeth in pain as she begins to smile. "You are kind of cute actually, I'm a sucker for guys with white hair. If I hadn't been ordered to kill anyone protecting the girl, I could imagine myself dating you." She puts the bloody dagger's edge to my neck, barely touching it and begins to drag it up to my chin. _To be honest she was kind of cute as well._

"I promise it will be quick, you won't feel a thing." She holsters the bloody dagger and gets closer to my face. "One last thing, since you are cute." She forcefully grabs my face and plants a surprisingly gentle kiss on my lips. _She isn't that bad, but I have to do something._

While she is busy attempting to get some tongue from me, before she in turn kills me, I slowly reach for my hand gun with my right hand. I comply with her lust to give myself a little more time and finally grab my gun.

"Get back!" I yell as I press the barrel against her lower abdomen.

Surprised by my actions she dives to the left, out of the line of fire of my weapon. I roll to the right side of the off of pure instinct and finally stand up. "Men always end up ruining my fun." She mutters as she draws both of her daggers in a readied stance.

"Well, sometimes women are bad shit crazy." I reply as I throw my handgun aside and sling my bladed staff from my back. I spring in a sudden attack, sliding over the hood of the car as I swing my staff in her direction. The blow cleaves her chest, shredding some of the cloth on her abdomen.

"Wow, feisty too!" She yells as she begins to slash her blades towards my body. The blades leaving shallow cuts on my arms, but I shake them off and prepare to strike again. This time I twirl my blade around and shove the non-bladed end into her chest, knocking her onto her back.

"Damn you are good, guess we will finish this another time sweetie!" _The hell is she talking about?_

All of a sudden, I hear the roar of a bike as it pulls in between myself and the female faunus. The driver points a SMG at me and pulls the trigger. A volley of rounds are unleashed at my body, yet I twirl my staff in front of me, using my semblance through my staff to form a shield of raw aura which soaks up the bullets. The driver, yells something as the girl jumps on the back of the bike. And before you could blink, they were already on their way back towards the city. _Damn, that was close. Better check on Weiss._

I make my way back to the car to find the Heiress just sitting there, staring at me. _Oh great, she must me in shock._

"Weiss, are you okay, are you injured?" I yell in distress at the girl. Her eyes begin to tear up. _Oh shit, I was too rough on her._

"I'm sorry for yelling Weiss, no need to cry!"

"It's not me that's hurt Devin, it's you." She points at me tears rolling down her cheeks.

I holster my staff and put my right hand on my chest. Feeling the soaked fabric with my hand I look down at my chest. Not only did I have a gaping wound in my left shoulder, I now had several bullet holes in my chest, which now were streaming blood from them.

"Guess my semblance didn't block all of the rounds." I chuckle as I fall to my knees.

Weiss runs to my side, tears still flowing from her eyes. And grabs a hold of me. "Don't die like Corey, or the countless others. I will be alone. I don't want to be alone. People still want to hurt me!"

"And they won't Weiss, that's why I'm here." I reassure her as I hear a truck come to a stop behind me.

"We found her and her guard sir, we will bring them back as fast as possible. One appears to be injured." A voice yells from behind me. _Thank god for phone calls._

* * *

_**This chapter was fun to write, got to finally do another fight scene. Now that Weiss is safely at Beacon I can flush out her overall feelings and character. If you have any idea's PM, they are always welcome. As for Devin he will still be watching her, it will take a lot more than that to kill him.**_


	38. Beacon

**Ch 6: Beacon**

_**"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

Opening my eyes I look around, confused as to where I am. Using my hands I feel the soft bed sheets that I'm currently situated in.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise; the brave protector of Weiss Schnee awakes." A haughty voice mutters from outside my peripheral vision.

I turn to my left and notice a man sporting an enormous mustache and a blunderbuss battle-axe on his back. _Well aren't you quite the character._

"I'm sorry; have we met?" I ask the man who shakes his head.

"No my dear lad; we have not met. I do, however, respect you with utmost zeal." He replies.

"And why is that sir?"

"Please, call me Port, Peter Port, and I respect you, Mr. Cross, for your valiant personality and valor you apparently showed by protecting Miss Schnee." I look at the man, puzzled by what he was saying.

"Mr. Port, where exactly am I?"

"Why, you are at the medical center in Beacon Academy. You were trying to come here in the first place weren't you?" He points at me slowly.

"Yes, I was assigned to get Weiss Schnee here safely. I'm guessing you are a professor here at the academy." I exclaim, attempting to gain some knowledge from the man who was standing at the feet of the bed I was situated in.

"Bravo, I see you are just as skilled with your mind as you are in battle!" He exclaims with a hint of pride. _Is this guy fully right in his mind?_

"So, Professor Port, are you the headmaster at Beacon?"

"No, that would be my occupation." Another voice joins in on the conversation.

Looking towards the source of the voice, I notice a man with silver hair who walks towards me with a cane assisting his movement.

"Ozpin, I didn't know you would be meeting Mr. Cross so soon." Port states to the headmaster.

"Well, it seems he has already rested for one whole day. I believe he should be recovered enough to guard Miss Schnee during her last day here tomorrow. So I deemed it necessary for myself to personally see it done." Ozpin replies.

"See what done?" Port responds to the headmaster.

"That Mr. Cross is given all medical related items to further speed up his recovery. He is the best guard the SDC has, apparently." I grow nervous as Ozpin states this. "Therefore he needs to be fighting condition as soon as possible; I don't feel comfortable knowing that Miss Schnee is being guarded by Beacon's typical security forces. I would feel quite relaxed if I knew she was in the best care possible. So Peter, fetch him some medication for the pain he is obviously feeling." Without a reply, Ozpin walks out of the room, just as fast as he had entered.

"I best go do that for my dear friend." I frown at him. "Oh, and of course, for you my dear lad." I begin to smile, giving him a face. Before I knew it, Professor Port was out the door as well. Might as well get some more rest while I have the chance.

Clearing my mind of all of my worries for once, I take a deep sigh and close my eyes.

**Later...**

"Devin, its time you wake up." A voice muttered, waking me from my relaxing slumber. Opening my heavy lidded eyes I realize who was telling me what to do. Her hands on her hips, Weiss Schnee had a surprisingly calm look on her face.

"Sorry my Heiress, I should have gotten up earlier." I tell her, as I slowly get up from the bed the medical staff had me situated on.

"No it's okay; it's just about time that we leave." A slight grin begins to form on her pale face.

"What exactly do you mean, time that we leave?"

"Ozpin and I decided that it would be in your best interest if you slept another day, just to get the needed rest for the ride back to my home." She replies to my question. "I still need you to protect me during that ride back."

"Absolutely, it's what I'm here for." Standing up, I walk over to the corner of the room, where my staff and handgun were located.

"Professor Port told me that you still aren't fully healed, so don't attempt to do anything stupid okay? You showed me 2 days ago, when you protected me from that ambush, that you are more than capable of keeping me safe. We wouldn't want you to do something stupid and die, right?" Weiss tilted her head to one side as she expressed her opinion while, at the same time, waiting for my response.

"Trust me, Weiss, I'm the last one who plans on dying anytime soon."

"Good, I don't want to lose you just yet. I can imagine Bryan and the rest of your friends back home feel the same. Now I hate to put you in a hurry, but we really have to leave now. The last airship is about to leave." Weiss motions for me to go to the door. Geez, she is in a hurry._ All I have left is a simple flight back to the Schnee residence then I'm done for a while._

**_Sorry about the really really short chapter. Like I said my other story takes priority over this one. But don't worry, something big is going to happen next chapter_**.


	39. Prequel: Broken Wings

**Ch 7: Broken Wings**

"Do you always sleep when you have nothing else to do?" A sassy voice ends my slumber as I wake up, in my seat next to Weiss on the airship.

"Do you always have to wake me up?" I reply to the Heiress who answers my question with an unamused frown. "To be honest no, I do not always fall asleep. It's just if I have learned anything about you Weiss, it's that having a conversation with you is like navigating a minefield."

Her face begins to turn red, "You take that back!" She spits back at me.

"Fine fine, whatever. It is just really hard to have a conversation with you where you don't explode into anger." Her tone and expression doesn't lighten up after I exclaim this. _Great job Devin._

"Let's change the topic then, okay?" I ask her.

"Sure, whatever."

"Did you like visiting Beacon Weiss?"

"I enjoyed it, all of it excluding the whole ambush by the White Fang ordeal. But besides that I have to say I am impressed by the school. I most certainly want to attend it when I am older." The question obviously succeeded in changing the topic since Weiss was no longer red with anger. "Do you know how much longer we have until we arrive back in town?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, remember I was asleep." I grin as I tell her the honest truth.

"Fine, I will just ask this gentlemen next to me." Weiss turns to her left and faces across the aisle on the crowded airship. _At least we are in first class again, that was a plus._

"Pardon me, but do you know how much longer till we arrive at our destination." Weiss asks a rather large man in the seat next to us.

"I'm afraid I do not."

"Oh that's fine, I will figure it out eventually." Weiss sighs and turns back towards me.

"Who cares when we land, we are going to get their sooner or later."

"I prefer sooner." She folds her arms faces back towards the front of the craft.

_Geez she has such an attitude, I really hope the pay is good for having to deal with her._

**-Later—**

Time seems to be unmoving as Weiss and I remain silent on our flight. _To be honest everyone on the crowded flight was quiet. _

This changed quickly.

With no warning what so ever I hear a large bang, an explosion from behind us. "What the hell was that?!" The pilots voices screams over the intercom.

I unbuckle my seat and look behind us to realize that the whole rear portion of the ship was gone. Flames ran wild in the section of the ship where it split in two. _What in God's name is going on?_

"We are losing altitude fast, tell everyone who is still with us to buckle the fuck up!" The copilot screams from inside the cockpit.

"This is your captain speaking, it seems we have suffered severe hull damage. Please buckle up and prepare for an emergency landing." The intercom changes to static as the pilot switches it off.

"What's happening Devin!" Weiss asks me, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know!" I yell at her. Glancing out the window I realize we were dropping fast and where right above a forest of some sort.

"What does the pilot mean by emergency landing?" She asks me another question, tears now rolling down her pale cheeks.

"It's a sophisticated way of saying we are going to crash, now brace yourself!" Just as I tell Weiss this I feel my head whip back and forth and everything turns to black.

**Unknown Amount of Time Later…**

I struggle to open my eyes as I begin to take in my surroundings. _The whole fuselage of the ships is in flames._ _I have to get Weiss out of here: it's my job._

I angle my head to my right to realize she looks surprisingly unharmed. I unclip my seat buckle and reach for my back that is beneath my seat. After which I unbuckle Weiss and sling her unconscious body over my shoulder. _Got to get out fast. _

My bag in hand and Weiss over my shoulder I make my way to the exit door near the front of the ship. As I reach the door I glance into the cockpit to see a grotesque site. A tree branch had impaled the copilot during our crash, his torso split by the dark wood. The pilot didn't fare much better, his face was crushed beyond recognition on the front of the control panels. _Should have buckled up, you busted your skull on the front of your flight controls._

I sigh and exit the burning wreck and hurry along, attempting to put distance between Weiss and I and the burning wreck. _If I have learned anything from TV, it's that burning wrecks always blow up._

Setting Weiss's body up against a tall oak tree, I unzip my bag and pull out my staff. Sliding it over my shoulder I cock back my handgun, taking note of how many rounds I have left after the ambush before Beacon. _5 magazines should be enough, if not I always have my staff._

Looking back at the burning wreck I notice silhouetted figures inspecting the crash._ Who the hell is this?_

The flames cast shadows on the trees around the crash as the figures get closer to the wrecked ship. Eventually the flickering flames reveal who they were. The red slash marks that acted as logos on their backs showed their allegiance: The White Fang. _That would explain why we crashed. No well-made airship simply splits in two on its own. _

"You think she survived the crash?"

"If she did she didn't get out." Two WF goons begin to strike up a conversation as they walk towards our direction. _Time to move Weiss and deal with these guys._

Picking up the still unconscious Weiss I quietly make my way over to a bush where I set her down along with my bag. "Time to see why the hell they shot a civilian flight down." I mutter to myself as I cock back the chamber on my handgun.

Returning to the edge of the crash site I realize how few of them their actually were.

"Please, help me!" A cry for help comes from someone who was crawling out of the burning wreck. The body was burned severely and it was impossible to distinguish if it were a man or women, human or Faunus.

"Hey boss, we got a live one over here." A WF soldier exclaims as a recognizable woman wearing a red hat and sporting two daggers turns around to acknowledge the statement. _That bitch should have left us alone._

"Why are you telling me this you dumbass. Just kill it." She barks out the order at the goon who trains his gun at the burned passenger.

"No, please don't." The passenger cries for mercy are silenced by a single gunshot. _That's it, there are 5 of them including that fox eared bitch Faunus from earlier. Shouldn't be too hard._

I leap up the nearest tree and hunch over on top of a branch, analyzing my surroundings, trying to figure out the best way to attack. _I think a straightforward brawl would work, its dark and they would be surprised. Should give me enough time to dispatch all of them._

Jumping from the tree branch with my staff in hand I drive it into the back of the closest goon. His back snaps back from the force, the blood spurting from the wound as the others realize what is happening. Leaving the staff planted in the poor bastards back I draw my handgun and dispatch 3 more in 3 back to back pulling of the trigger. Their heads exploding into pink mist.

"Fine work, should have known you wouldn't let that white haired bitch burn in the crash." The faunus girl exclaims as she readies her daggers.

"What the fucks wrong with white hair?" I ask her as I point at my own hair. Still waiting for her response I yank my staff out of the WF soldier.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it, I was merely using it to describe the spoiled bitch you are protecting." She grins as she lunges towards me.

In one swift kick I knock her to her back. "Fuck that hurt."

"Oh come one, please be more of a challenge than your fellow members of the White Fang." I chuckle to myself as she throws one of her daggers in my direction.

This caught me by surprise which in turn was the reason why it struck me in my chest, in my lower abdomen. "I bet that really hurt!" She yells at me as she sprints towards me, her other dagger in hand. _Damn, learn to dodge Devin._

I struggle to block her savage slashes on my person, a couple making contact with my flesh, the sharp pain adds to the already aching feeling emitting from my lower abdomen. Her blade strikes my wrist, which makes me let go off me staff.

"Awh I thought you would be more of a challenge this time." She laughs as she swings again. Holding up my arm I block her arm from getting closer to me, therefore keeping the blade away. In the same fluid motion I reach for my handgun with my free right hand and quickly un-holster it. Pulling the trigger which sends a single round into her shoulder.

"Dammit!" Yells the fox eared Faunus who falls onto her back as she clenches the wound. Her dagger now lays on the ground in the mud.

Cocking back the gun again which sends the shell casing into the air I approach the assassin who attempted to kill Weiss and I now twice.

"Please spare me!" She begs to me as I near her.

"Why would I spare you, you had that injured passenger executed when he or she begged for mercy." I train my guns sites on the Faunus.

"Please, we have no quarrel with you only the Schnees. Just let me live." Tears roll down her eyes as the rain begins to fall, splashing mud and dirt all around us.

"You would just come after her." I mutter this as I pull the trigger, making her head slump back into the mud. I holster my weapon and turn around to see two figures watching me. I recognized them from before, one wore the same black trench coat I had seen him in before, and his mask had rainwater flowing down its edges. The other, the girl from earlier with the black bow and amber eyes stood there watching me in silence. _Oh great, more company._

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" The male mutters from behind his mask. Tears began to roll down the girls cheeks as she stood by his side. I remained silent as I pulled the dagger out of my chest and tossed it aside.

"Answer me dammit!"

"She has tried to kill me and the girl twice. I wasn't going to allow there to be a third time." I grab a hold of my staff, which now had blood stains on its shaft.

"Speaking of the girl where is she?" He yells at me, pointing his gun blade in my direction.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm here in front of you." I get in a defensive stance as I wait for them to attack. He begins to walk towards me, his sword in hand.

"Adam stop! This has gone too far. We never needed to bomb a civilian plane. Kill innocent people!" The girl screams at him as she draws a gun blade of some sort.

"Blake you will never understand why we the oppressed have to do these sort of things." I replies without looking back at her.

"I joined the White Fang to help our people exit oppression, to fight for our rights. I didn't join to hunt down the daughter of a major businesses lead executive. I didn't join to kill innocent people. Let's leave this wretched forest and go back home."

"Blake, I'm not doing this for the White Fang, I'm going to kill this bastard because he killed so many of our friends." He yelled back.

"You are doing nothing Adam!" The girl runs up to him and turns him around so he is facing her. "We are leaving!" She snatches his weapon out of his hands and begins to walk away.

"Dammit Blake, you never have the will power to let me finish things! I will be back for her." He exclaims as he begins to follow the girl in the bow.

The rain continues to fall as I make my way back to Weiss. _Well that was a thing._

Waking the heiress she screams, scared by all of the blood that now covered me.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Been better, time we headed back to the crash site to get some shelter from this rain. Can you walk?" I ask her as I give her a hand.

"Yea, I think so. But what the heck happened to you?"


End file.
